La Última Vez
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: "Entonces, todos esos rostros, momentos, nombres, sonrisas, peleas, conocidos, acontecimientos… todo desapareció... Y me hundí sin querer ni poder evitarlo". Ranma/Akane. Por favor, lean.
1. Prefacio

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.

Tras publicar "La Boda de Kasumi" "20 de enero" y "con ella" además de notar el excelente recibimiento que tuve en estas historias, tuve la loca idea de hacer otro fic de Ranma. Solo que este es más largo y tiene como tema principal el drama. Probablemente no es poco original, porque lo hice tras leer miles de historias donde la parejita protagonista muere o tiene accidentes; no, modifico: esta historia es nada original. Entonces ¿Por qué leerla?

Bueno, es un proyecto que tuve en mente desde hace varias semanas y llevo escrito los primeros capítulos por momentos fugaces de inspiración. Como todas las redacciones son diferentes, mi historia será distinta en algunas cosas a otras similares, no por eso dejará de llevar un curso que ya antes ha sido recreado por miles de escritores. Espero, eso sí, poder captar como ellos la atención del público. Y con esta historia poner final a la serie que tanto amé y que dejaron abierta, desconsolando a miles de fanáticos.

No queriendo extenderme más en este prólogo, les dejo el prefacio de mi historia, más o menos de que tratará. Ya ustedes podrán juzgar si les parece buena o mala. En ambos casos, comenten, para saber sus opiniones.

* * *

><p><strong><span>LA ULTIMA VEZ.<span>**

_By_

_**Nefertari Queen.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Prefacio.<strong>

Había demasiado ruido como para que pudiera concentrarme en algo. Ni siquiera sabía dónde o cómo estaba. Muchas personas gritaban, escuchaba que algunas corrían. Desesperada, intentaba moverme. Pero no podía ¿Qué me sujetaba las piernas, los brazos? ¿Por qué lo hacía?

Forcejé, pero todo fue inútil. No podía ni mover uno solo de los dedos en mi mano. Solo podía angustiarme más… y más… ¡Ya no podía! Un pinchazo… ¡Mi cabeza! ¡Quemaba! Ardía… sentía miles de clavos incrustándose en mi cráneo al mismo tiempo, todos calientes, casi derretidos ¡Quítenmelos! Tenía ganas de gritar, pero no encontraba mi voz.

Un calambre recorrió mi cuerpo, gemí por lo bajo sin que nadie me escuchara. Retorciéndome internamente de dolor, mis músculos eran destrozados sin que yo pudiera hacer nada. Repentinamente fue como si una navaja rasgara toda mi pierna. Grité, o eso traté, pero nadie fue capaz de escuchar mis gemidos agonizantes. Centenares de demonios andantes con navajas se disputaban mi cuerpo y unas incandescentes llamas luchaba por llegar hacia mí y quemarme.

-¡Abran paso, es una emergencia!—gritaba una voz.

Pero sumida en ese infierno, en ese dolor, caí repentinamente a un abismo completamente negro. Fue algo extraño, no lo niego, un segundo estaba siendo torturada por esos demonios y al otro se abrió bajo mi cuerpo un agujero negro que me succionó entera y dejó caer a una dimensión extraña. Un océano de paz donde no había nada, ni dolor, ni sufrimiento… nada.

-¡Akane!—alguien gritaba…-¡Akane, escúchame, quédate conmigo ni se te ocurra dejarme, tonta!

¿Dónde había escuchado antes esa voz? Sonaba angustiada, desesperada, casi podía sentir unas lágrimas caer sobre mis entumidas mejillas. Esas lágrimas y esa voz comenzaron a sacarme del hoyo, pero apenas salí un poco regresé al infierno de dolor. Mi cabeza aumentó las punzadas y traté de gritar, en vano. Entonces, una mano se posó sobre lo que creo era mi propia mano y la acarició con dulzura.

-Resiste—suplicó, sollozando demasiado fuerte como para que no lo escuchara.

Pero yo relacionaba esa voz con fuerza, no con llanto. Por eso, inconscientemente una serie de recuerdos que pasaron fugazmente delante de mí consiguieron abrir mi garganta y un ronco sonido pronuncio con torpeza el nombre de la única persona a la que deseaba ver en ese momento. La que sabía, podía apartarme de mi agonía. Sólo él.

-Ranma…-No se entendía, al menos yo no lo entendí. Por eso me sorprendió que él sí.

-Aquí estoy Akane, aquí me quedo.

Quise sonreír, pero el dolor era demasiado y pronto me cansé de luchar. Era como si me esforzara en detener un río entero usando solamente una mano, agotador y no rendía frutos. Era imposible. Lo poco de mi cuerpo que aún tenía fuerzas para no caer, irremediablemente se dejó llevar por la fuerza del hoyo. Un velo negro cegó la escasa luz que mis ojos me permitían observar. La silueta del angustiado rostro de Ranma desapareció en esa oscuridad. Y me hundió a lo más profundo de las tinieblas.

En las entrañas de algún incógnito rincón de mi ser, sentí un dolor aún más intenso que todos los anteriores, como si alguien con un martillo hubiese aplastado mi cráneo. Entonces, todos esos rostros, momentos, nombres, sonrisas, peleas, conocidos, acontecimientos… todo desapareció.

Nada quedó.

Solo oscuro.

Todo negro.

Y me hundí sin querer ni poder evitarlo.

* * *

><p>Para este punto de seguro habrán adivinado que rumbo llevara la historia. No puedo decir más, solo agradecerles por tomarse la molestia de leer esta pequeña introducción y más les agradeceré si me comentan lo que les pareció. Nos leemos!<p>

chao!


	2. Choque

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTO.

¡Hola! Ya volví. Wow, 172 hits y 6 comentarios ¡Me han dejado impresionadamente feliz! No imaginé que la historia tuviera tan buen recibimiento, espero poder conservar el suspenso y agrado del público conforme vaya avanzando la trama.

Revisión de Comentarios:

**Krlita:** me agrada que te haya gustado.

**amoranma:** no puedo contestarte todas las preguntas, pero este capítulo responderá a algunas.

**Akai27:** A mi también me encantan esos momentos, por eso pongo varios en mis historias. Ésta tendrá sobre todo drama, pero intentaré poner escenas graciosas para seguir siéndole fiel a la serie.

**Diana Tendo:** gracias :)

**isacandy:** ^^

**gaby:** y que bueno que me sigas dejando comentarios.

**Gracias** a todas las personas que leen aún sin comentar.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1.<strong>

**Choque.  
><strong>

-¡No!—gritó el joven Saotome, cuando llegó en tiempo récord al lugar donde la habían dicho que fue el accidente. Dos ambulancias rodeaban una zona a la vez delimitada por varios policías. Cerca, en un área restringida, pudo ver dos autos completamente destrozados con abolladuras en sus complexiones y ninguna sola parte de su mecánica anatomía intacta.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas cuando vio la sangre manchando el asfalto, empujo a quien se le acercaba, usaba demasiada fuerza a veces y tumbaba a unos pero eso no le importaba. Cuando llegó con la policía, no le costó nada apartarla y mirar aquella horrible escena.

¿Por qué, de todas las personas en el mundo, fue ella? ¿Qué culpa había tenido Akane de que esos dos autos no vieran la luz roja del semáforo? ¡Las luces indicaban que los peatones debían pasar! Ella, que regresaba de ver una película con sus amigas, había quedado en medio de dos autos conducidos por personas que no sabían manejar.

Dos bolsas negras cubrían los cuerpos de aquellos conductores que murieron por su ineptitud mientras intentaban cada uno llegar a sus destinos. En shock, Ranma miró a su prometida desplomada sobre el suelo, rodeada de paramédicos, mientras sus ropas se empapaban más y más en sangre.

-¡Akane!—la llamó. Sin considerar a nadie, se colocó de cuclillas al lado de su prometida y agarró su magullada mano. El rostro de la chica tenía unas ligeras cortadas, su cabeza enrollada en vendajes manchados de carmín y un profundo corte en su pierna izquierda. Eso sin contar los huesos rotos que de seguro no alcanzaba a ver.

-¡Akane!—gritó lleno de miedo—¡Akane, escúchame, quédate conmigo ni se te ocurra dejarme, tonta!

Ya entonces las lágrimas fluían libres por su rostro sin que nada las contuviera. Caían en el rostro de la joven chica Tendo. Los paramédicos se apresuraban tomando quién sabe qué notas sobre su estado de salud. No los escuchaba. Solo veía esos quietos párpados que no le permitían ver los marrones ojos que tanto adoraba.

Las grúas habían llegado, comenzaron a mover los autos, gimió cuando notó una abolladura en donde perfectamente se notaba que golpeó el cuerpo de Akane. Tenía sus mismas curvas. Maldijo por lo bajo ¿Por qué no estaba ahí, si ella tanto le necesitaba?

-Resiste—fue lo único que salió de su garganta, seca por el llanto. Quería abrazarla, pero sabía que no le dejarían. Apenas había dicho eso, los doctores se acercaron a decirle que ya la trasladarían al hospital. Renuente debió soltarla, pero los convenció de acompañarlos en la ambulancia.

Subidos al auto, Ranma notó los párpados de su prometida moverse ligeramente. Entreabrió los ojos ¡Akane despertaba! Inmediatamente se inclino para verla mejor, iba a decir algo cuando escuchó claro y nítido, aunque con voz ronca.

-Ranma…

-¡Aquí estoy, sigo aquí Akane!—le llamó, tomando nuevamente su mano y sosteniéndola alto mientras miraba nervioso a la chica que tanto quería.

Pero, así como se habían abierto los ojos, se cerraron. Aquel sonido incesante que marcaba los latidos de su corazón, sin previo aviso, se detuvo.

Y con él, el corazón de Ranma.

-¡Paro cardíaco!—gritó el doctor.

Ranma tenía los ojos muy abiertos, sin mirar nada.

Paramédicos y enfermeras en la ambulancia se movieron increíblemente nerviosos mientras el conductor pisaba a todo fondo el acelerador. El auto se movía de una manera demasiado brusca, apurado por llegar al hospital. Los doctores intentaban reanimar a Akane, pero Ranma no veía eso. Sus ojos estaban puestos en la línea roja que indicaba una sola cosa: muerte.

En ese momento deseaba con ansías hundirse en la misma oscuridad que se había llevado a Akane. Pero no sabía ni siquiera cómo ni dónde hacer eso. La puerta de la ambulancia se abrió y bajaron la camilla con Akane encima, llevándosela a la sala de emergencias. Le indicaron que debía esperar afuera.

La enfermera notó su estado se shock absoluto y lo llevó de la mano a la estancia donde podría sentarse a esperar. Ranma simplemente tomó su lugar sin hacer ni decir nada, incapaz aún de comprender lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Llegaron pronto los demás; Soun, Genma, Nododa, Kasumi, Tofú, Nabiki, Ryoga por primera vez no se perdió, Shampoo y Ukyo ¡Nadie faltaba! Todos con caras angustiadas.

Y todos miraban lo mismo: a un Ranma destrozado. El chico no era él mismo, estaba tan apagado, sentado sin hacer o decir nada, mirando sepa Dios qué cosa a lo lejos. No reparó en la presencia de sus familiares y amigos. No era consciente de nada.

Sabían que el estado de Akane era crítico. Y también que solo Ranma la había visto antes de que la trasladaran al hospital. Conversaciones allá y aquí fueron cesando mientras la sala se hundía en un pesado silencio de angustia e incertidumbre. Horas pasaban sin que se supiera nada de Akane. Ranma no hacía ni un movimiento.

Al fin, tras cinco horas, salió un doctor preguntando por los familiares de Tendo.

-¿Está muy grave?—preguntaba Soun con ansiedad.

-Le seré franco—respondió el doctor—Lo está.

Fue como un balde de agua fría para todos.

-Ella tuvo un paro cardíaco cuando veníamos en la ambulancia—Ranma escuchaba, con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos—Conseguimos revivirla aquí, pero su estado era demasiado crítico. Había perdido mucha sangre y estaba demasiado herida. La hemos estabilizado, no obstante, quedó en coma. Ignoramos si despertara o morirá.

Ranma solo escuchó: morirá.

* * *

><p>Tengo listo el capitulo dos, la cantidad de comentarios será la que me dicte el tiempo para actualizar: mientras más reciba más rápido subo el capítulo... independientemente de eso no será más de tres días, eso lo prometo. Ya casi termino el capítulo tres y trabajaré los demás para ver si puedo terminar esta historia en no más de tres meses (y que no me pase como otras que llevo casi el año sin poder concluirla)<p>

No quise poner a Akane herida por Shampoo y Ukyo porque, dentro de mi desquiciada mente, puedo percatarme que fuera de la competitividad hacia Ranma las tres chicas no tienen nada contra la otra; es más, me atrevo a decir que incluso podrían ser amigas. Y me pareció demasiado trillado (y la que queda en coma por un accidente de auto no ¿verdad? ¬¬) Al menos, pienso que sería cambiar un poco a los dramas que he leído de Ranma.

Sin nada más que decir, me despido esperando que les haya agradado el capítulo.

chao!


	3. Despierta

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.

¡Holaa! ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Ven que si actualicé rápido? Me dejaron tantos comentarios que no había manera de negárselos ¡Qué feliz me puso ver el número 15 de reviews! ¡Sigo aún saltando de la emoción! wiii :D

Revisión de Comentarios:

**Diana Tendo:** bueno, Ranma nunca ha sido precisamente un positivo de primera y pienso que una situación como este no sería la excepción. Te agradezco mucho el comentario ^^

**Krlita:** gracias; intentaré hacerlos de al menos una hoja más de word, los primeritos serán cortos pero ya los demás sí serán largos. Al menos eso tengo planeado.

**Akai27:** personalmente soy de las que les gusta ver a Ranma sufrir, y no es que sea mala, es que pienso que ese chico de plano se pasa insultando a Akane en varias ocasiones ¿No podría ser más decidido? Y lo de las chicas, me alegra encontrar a alguien que me apoye con eso, es genial.

**akane yangtz:** me halaga que me consideraras merecedora de un comentario tuyo. Y más que mi redacción te agrade ¡Gracias!

**amoranma:** Ranma no se volverá plenamente loco, pero si algo parecido. Y no, voy a hacer un ambiente más maduro que el de la serie, porque se supone, que esto pasa después del final del anime/manga y los personajes han madurado.

**Pam:** trataré de no serlo.

**Nora:** No la voy a matar y no puedo criticarte porque también me gusta cuando Ranma sufre. Creo que actualicé rápido y trataré de hacer capítulos más largos.

**isacandy:** muchas gracias! adoro tus comentarios :)

**Karlita:** subí lo más rápido que pude el chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2.<strong>

**Despierta.  
><strong>

La habitación estaba en penumbra emocional. Nadie hablaba. Nadie hacía absolutamente nada. Nodoka estaba parada enfrente de la ventana, viendo al viento mecer las copas de los árboles. A su lado estaba Kasumi con una expresión de resignación impensable en ese rostro comúnmente bondadoso. Las dos miraban de reojo a Ranma, que permanecía siempre en la misma posición: sentado sobre la silla colocada al lado de la cama, sosteniendo la mano de Akane y sin dejar de mirarla.

-Hijo, debes comer ¿Bajamos a la cafetería?—preguntó Nodoka acercándose a él y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

-Gracias mamá. Me quedo aquí—respondió, con una voz vacía. Sin emociones.

-¿Te traemos algo?

Se encogió de hombros.

-como deseen—no despegó su mirada de Akane.

Kasumi no dijo nada y ambas mujeres salieron dejando solos a los prometidos. Llevaban así ya un mes.

Mientras caminaban en el pasillo Nodoka finalmente lloró, estaba desesperada por ver a su hijo tan absorto en un mundo ajeno. Deprimido, sin vida alguna. Era casi como si hubiese muerto al creer muerta a Akane. Si seguía vivo era porque el coma daba la probabilidad de que su prometida despertara. Y nadie ignoraba que si Akane moría, Ranma le seguiría.

Eso había dejado muy tristes a Shampoo y Ukyo. Si alguna duda cabía en ambas, quedó disipada al notar todo el amor que Ranma le tenía a su prometida; a leguas se veía que el chico esperaba pacientemente a que su amada regresara con él. Comprendieron que solo podían esperar una amistad por parte de él, nada más. Y aceptaron la situación.

De hecho, en muchas ocasiones visitaban a la chica. Pero todo seguía igual.

Los doctores habían declarado casi nula la posibilidad de que Akane despertara. Y si lo hacía de seguro sería con secuelas. Habían explicado que Akane quedó en medio de los automóviles y ambos la golpearon. Su cabeza se estrelló fuertemente contra el asfalto y casi se fracturó el cráneo; tuvo además dos costillas rotas, la pierna desgarrada, la pelvis fisurada y la clavícula igual. Con las semanas, esas heridas ya habían sanado, salvo el golpe en la cabeza que le provocó el paro cardíaco y coma.

La familia Tendo se la pasaba casi siempre en el hospital, rezando en algún templo, o recibiendo amigos que les daban condolencias. Para casi toda Nerima, pasadas dos semanas del coma, Akane estaba ya muerta. Y es que médicamente era así.

La chica vivía gracias a respiradores artificiales y muchos más aparatos que hacían las funciones de sus órganos. Su cerebro seguía vivo de milagro y los médicos esperaban que pronto tuviera muerte cerebral. Pero eso no llegaba. Y el corazón latía desesperado como si luchara por mantenerse en vida.

Dos meses pasaron. Y el milagro comenzó a operar. Uno a uno los aparatos fueron cediendo. Y pronto Akane fue autónoma en lo que a su cuerpo refería. Sin tantas agujas y tubos conectados a su organismo, más que la sonda a su corazón, era como ver a una mujer dormida. Que despertaría en cualquier momento, pero no era así.

-¿Y como sigue?—preguntó Ukyo un día, dejando sobre la mesita un Okonomiyaki especial, como cada día que iba a verla. Al lado de la cajita estaba un tazón lleno de tallarines algo fríos, de seguro Shampoo los había traído.

Ranma era el único en la habitación y apenas la miró de reojo antes de contestar.

-Todo igual—le dijo.

Ukyo asintió y se puso al lado de Akane. Había un lindo florero en el buró donde Ranma dejaba todos los días una rosa blanca, con la esperanza de que la primera visión de Akane fuera ese ramo al despertar.

-¡Hola Akane!—la saludó—Sé que me escuchas ¿Y si haces algún esfuerzo más por despertarte? ¡No es educado que mis okonomiyakis se enfríen! ¿Acaso no quieres comer uno?

No se movía. No hacía nada. Seguía dormida.

-¿Qué dijo Shampoo cuando vino?

-Nada—dijo Ranma—Solo le habló un rato y se fue. Lo de siempre.

-Ranma… ¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir así? La vida sigue.

-Eso lo sé.

-Pero….

-No la pienso seguir sin ella.

-¡Pero debes al menos ir a la escuela! Akane no estaría nada feliz de verte así y lo sabes ¿Verdad?

-No me importa eso. Solo quiero estar aquí ¿Es que no puedes entenderlo?

-No. No lo entiendo. Sé que es tu prometida, tu amiga, y la extrañas pero… Ranma, te está matando estar así de triste todo el tiempo… ¿Por qué? No entiendo.

-Por que la quiero Ukyo. Por eso.

Esa declaración dejó a Ukyo sorprendida. Y no es que no lo supiera, simplemente era la primera vez que Ranma pronunciaba esas palabras. Se inclinó sobre el oído de Akane y habló quedo para que Ranma no la escuchara.

-El te está esperando, como siempre Akane. Te ama.

Permaneció ahí media hora más y se marchó, prometiendo volver pronto. Ranma veía desfilar a bastantes amigos y conocidos por la habitación de Akane en el hospital, pero casi nunca les prestaba importancia. Él estaba ahí para cuidar de Akane y eso haría. Esperaría a que despertara.

El tiempo seguía pasando. Cumplidos los tres meses del coma la familia Tendo volvió a tener una vida "normal". Aunque iban mucho, su casa ya no era el hospital. Y habían conseguido que Ranma continuara con sus estudios.

Kasumi seguía haciendo sus labores domésticos, tras algunos rezos la sonrisa maternal que siempre esbozaba regreso a su rostro; no por eso cada noche dejaba de llorar acostada en su cama y suplicaba a su difunta madre por su hermana menor. Fue extraño y una sorpresa encontrar a Nabiki destrozada por la situación de su hermana menor, entristecida hasta el punto que dejó de hacer negocios con cuanto podía. Tras el segundo mes volvió a aparentar ser indiferente y egoísta, pero como la mayor de los Tendo, en las noches desahogada su desconsolación.

Soun prendía inciensos todas las mañanas y noches en el altar y oraba con devota fe el que su hija se recuperara. Actúo a partir de entonces como un padre más protector con sus otras dos hijas. Se podía ver su pesar y sentía que había fallado a la promesa de su esposa cuando juró proteger a todas sus hijas con su vida. Genma quería a Akane como a una hija y no estaba mejor que la familia. Con Nodoka sentían mucho la situación de los Tendo y procuraban darles apoyo.

De toda la familia fue Ranma claramente el más afectado. Practicaba cada día menos las artes marciales, comía poco, casi no dormía. Era como un zombi andante, sin vida, ni pasión. Aquel chico gracioso y lleno de jovialidad había desaparecido desde el día del accidente. Y parecía no querer regresar.

Shampoo y Ukyo habían decidido hacer las pases y constantemente visitaban a Ranma para intentar sacar alguna sonrisa sincera de sus labios. Pero ahora sus risas eran vacías y carentes de alegría. Esa melancolía lo estaba matando y temían por su salud, cada vez más delgado, ojeroso, desganado ¿Dónde había quedado el gran Ranma Saotome?

Ranma se levantaba todos los días sintiendo la ausencia de su prometida como un peso constante que tarde o temprano lo hundiría a sepa Dios dónde. Extrañaba que lo despertara bruscamente en las mañanas; las peleas matutinas durante el desayuno; las carreras hacia la escuela para no llegar tarde; los arranques de celos por la comida que Ukyo y Shampoo le llevaban constantemente a clases; extrañaba incluso que le dijera "baka" o "pervertido" ¡Y hasta al señor mazo que lo lanzaba hacia los rincones más inóspitos de Nerima! Extrañaba todo de Akane y sentía que no podría seguir viviendo si ella no regresaba pronto.

Moriría si no volvía a ver su sonrisa, sus ojos brillando mientras lo veía, su tímida mano cogiendo la de ella en un acto dulce donde fingía desinterés, esos pequeños detalles afectuosos que, tanto para él como para ella, eran lo que les hacía vivir día por día. Akane ya no estaba, y Ranma se quedaba todas las noches mirando su habitación vacía sin poder concebir el sueño.

En general, el Dojo Tendo era silencioso, lúgubre y depresivo desde la última vez que Akane lo piso.

Por eso, el día en que Akane finalmente despertó del coma fue como una bendición para toda la familia. Llegaron al hospital ilusionados de poder hablar nuevamente con la tan extrañada chica Tendo.

Y el dolor que ese día experimentaron fue más grande que el de esos tres meses con ella desfallecida.

Porque la chica de cabellos azules los miró fijo, con una mirada vacía, ojos opacos, y murmurando una sola pregunta:

-¿Quiénes son?

* * *

><p>Estoy segura de que muchos querrán matarme por la parte final del episodio. Había pensando poner puntos de vista en este episodio, pero me pareció que le agregaría bastante relleno porque a fin de cuentas todos los personajes extrañarían a Akane, así que generalicé. Aún estoy pensando si el tercer capitulo lo pondré en un POV particular o POV general ¿Ustedes que opinan?<p>

Me gustaría saber qué votan: POV de Akane, POV de Ranma o POV general. No demoraré más de tres días en actualizar y tomaré en cuenta todos los votos, lo prometo. Y si de paso opinan si les gusto o no el episodio, leeré entusiasmada cada uno de sus comentarios :)

Chao!


	4. Olvidado

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS HISTORIAS.

Como lo prometí, no demoré más de tres días en actualizar, pero temo que de ahora en adelante lo haga una vez por semana, dos cuando mucho, y es que ya pronto tendré más exámanes en la escuela, para variar. Muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron comentarios y también a las que leen sin comentar ¡Me animan! Conté los votos para los POV y ganó los que querían Ranma/Akane, pero por un margen muy mínimo al POV general. Por eso, decidí que cada capítulo lo redactaré tomando en cuenta estos tres.

Será algo así como una sorpresa, nunca sabrán si ahora Akane relatará lo que siente o si en cambio el narrador explicará lo que le pasó a Kasumi. No creo salirme mucho de Ranma y Akane, es decir, no agregaré puntos de vista se secundarios. Sin más que decir ahora, disruten.

Revisión de Comentarios:

**alix:** lo tomaré en cuenta.

**isacandy:** si, es amnesia. Y gracias :)

**Egypt Princess:** me pareció una idea muy buena y aunque ya la tenía vislumbrada me ayudaste a concretarla. Gracias (no tenía ni idea de que también te gustaba Ranma ¡Me alegra!) ^^

**S-ReikiSaotome-T:** no lo hará, te lo aseguro.

**Akai27:** Este es mucho más largo, lamento decirte que alternaré los POV pero el general se mantendrá en algunas situaciones. Mucho depende el contenido del episodio.

**Diana Tendo:** me encanta cuando los lectores se emocionan con mi redacción ¡Siempre me hace sentir feliz! gracias.

**Didiana Happy:** gracias. Y lo tomaré en cuenta.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3.<strong>

**Olvidado.**

_POV Akane._

Sentía que la cabeza iba a matarme de los constantes dolores. Mi cuerpo estaba entumido y pese mis esfuerzos no conseguía levantar ni una sola de mis manos. Todo lo que me rodeaba era negro y cualquier dejo de conocimiento que hubo en mí pareció haber desaparecido. Nadaba en un mar de confusión lleno de preguntas que no tenían respuestas.

¿Quién era?

¿Dónde estaba?

¿Qué me había pasado?

¿Qué eran esas voces alrededor mío?

Alguien tocó mi mano.

-Te pondrás bien, yo lo sé—decía un chico, con voz rota de dolor—Pero que sea pronto… te extraño… mucho… ¿sabes? Siento que… siento que… lamento no haberte dicho lo que sentía… antes… y es…

¿De qué hablaba? Su mano estaba encima de la mía, quise moverla, pero no pude ¡Algo me detenía! ¿Qué? Desesperada, era como me encontraba. La cabeza me dolía aun más y si el dolor no disminuía juro que no seré consciente de mis actos.

-Te quiero…

¿Quién era el que hablaba? Su voz sonaba dulce, pero a la vez dolida. Era un hombre, de eso no cabía duda. Ante las palabras que él menciono el corazón latió a una velocidad impresionante, y una agradable sensación de mariposas volando en mi estómago inundó todo mi ser. Pero, mi mente no entendía nada. No sabía quién me hablaba y aunque mi cuerpo parecía responder al sentimiento, por mí misma no lo hacía.

Y aún así, una parte de mi mente parecía ansiosa ante esa confesión. Una parte lejana, bastante perdida y casi enterrada, luchaba por salir y decir sepa Dios qué cosas. Era una voz dentro de mi cabeza tan tenue que no era capaz de escuchar con nitidez, susurraba demasiado. Y parecía decir algo como "…y yo a ti…" ¿Qué cosa a ti?

Comencé a desesperarme de verdad. ¡No entendía nada, la cabeza me dolía, y había un chico tierno diciéndome que me quería sin yo conocerlo! Luché más por moverme, todo era inútil. Mis manos no respondían. Pero luché más. Y más.

Al fin uno de mis dedos respondió a mi mandado y se movió. El chico jadeó de sorpresa ¿Por qué? No me importaba, no ahora. El resto de mis dedos también reaccionó y mande a mi mano cerrarse en un puño. Dolió, fue lento, pero lo hizo. Traté con el otro brazo, lo mismo: lento pero obediente.

-¡Doctor!—gritaban.

Y en seguida escuché un centenar de pasos acercarse a mí, rodeándome. Traté de moverme aún más. Alguien abruptamente abrió mi ojo y pasó por él una lámpara de luz cegadora, instintivamente lo cerré y gemí, pues eso había aumentado el dolor de cabeza. Me retorcí, sintiendo los entumidos músculos volver a la vida y contraerse por la sorpresa; de seguro me daría pronto un calambre.

-¡Ha despertado! De verdad lo ha hecho.—dijo alguien, con voz sorprendida. De inmediato llamó a otras personas y sentí más movimiento.

-¿Cómo te sientes, pequeña?—inquirió una voz dulce, femenina, mientras sentía que alguien tocaba mi brazo.

Suspirando, abrí mis ojos. Lo hice de manera lenta para que la luz no me deslumbrara, aún así, lo hizo y eso me hizo cerrarlos, parpadeé varias veces hasta que me acostumbré a esas lámparas fluorescentes. A mi lado estaba una mujer vestida de blanco con una cofia recogiéndole el cabello, era linda y su rostro estaba lleno de dulzura. Por sus ropas recordé que era una enfermera, esas mujeres nobles que ayudaban a los doctores.

Quise devolverle la sonrisa, pero simplemente no pude. También traté de hablar, otra cosa imposible. ¿Qué me pasaba?

-No te esfuerces mucho, niña.—dijo seria—Estabas gravísima ¡Estás viva y eso es un milagro! Descansa, vamos a hacerte unas tomografías ¿Sabes lo que son?

Una parte de mi mente parecía hacerlo, pero yo realmente recordaba poco. Sin embargo, estaba convencida que era algo relacionado con el cerebro. Por eso asentí. La enfermera me devolvió el gesto y dijo después:

-No duele ni nada, es solo para ver cómo estás ¿Bien?—asentí de nuevo—No temas nada, me llamo Sofía y te aseguro que todo saldrá bien.

Finalmente pude sonreírle un poco a Sofía, pero mis labios estaban cansados y por eso la sonrisa se vio falsa. No por eso ella dejó de mirarme con un cariño incapaz de comprender ¿Acaso me conocía? Lo dudaba. Mis párpados se pusieron pesados y me recosté de nuevo en la cama, justo cuando se llevaba la camilla

-Duerme si quieres—me susurró.

Y sentí que mi mente se iba a otra parte.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Cuando abrí de nuevo mis ojos pude estirarme mejor y al fin sentarme por completo en la cama. Me recargué en la cabecera y extendí los brazos, deleitándome con los músculos cuando se movieron. ¿Era atlética o no? No había tenido tiempo de hablar con los doctores. Me sentía asustada y perdida por no saber quién era, pero la calma siempre debía prevalecer. No recuerdo donde lo había escuchado, pero era verdad, lo sabía.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró un doctor joven con lentes circulares y una pequeña coleta que sujetaba sus cabellos castaños claros. Me sonrió y se acercó a mí.

-Hola ¿Me recuerdas?—preguntó, sonriéndome afablemente. Estaba nerviosa y enojadísima ¡No lo recordaba! ¿Por qué? ¡Me sentía tan impotente de no saber nada!

Abrí mi boca para hablar, pero la garganta la tenía seca y por eso la voz me sonó increíblemente ronca. No por eso era menos feliz ¡Ya hablaba!

-No—respondí hosca.

Asintió tranquilamente.

-Me llamo Tofú, y he sido tu doctor desde que eres una niñita—me informó, con dejo de tristeza en su voz—¿Recuerdas tu nombre?

Negué.

-Tampoco.

-Muy mal… tienes un nombre tan bonito.

-¿Cuál es?—pregunté ansiosa. Quizá eso me ayude a recordar algo…

-Akane.

Asentí, tratando inútilmente de recordarlo. Pero eso me frustró pues no conseguí nada. Ya entonces tenía lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas. De rabia, de coraje, de miedo.

-¿Qué te pasa Akane?

-¿Por qué no recuerdo nada? ¡No sé quién soy! Doctor, ¿Qué me pasó? ¿Seguiré así para siempre?

Lloré desconsolada. Él me abrazo con ternura antes de hablar.

-Tuviste un accidente en auto Akane, te atropellaron y estuviste tres meses en coma. No sé si algún día recuerdes todo, pero confío en Dios que así será.

-¡Quiero recordar!

Tardé un tiempo pero finalmente pude calmarme.

-¿Tengo familia?

-Claro.

-¿Y dónde están?

-Dormidos, son las seis de la mañana Akane. Llegarán en como una hora, más o menos.

-¿Podré reconocerlos?

-No lo sé. Depende de ti.

Eso era verdad. Pero me sentí aterrada ¿Y si no sabía reconocer a mi propio padre, a mi madre? ¿Cómo se sentirían esas personas a las que quise y que me quieren al percatarse que no tengo idea de quiénes son? ¿Cómo será mi papá? ¿Y mi mamá? ¿Tengo hermanas, hermanos? ¿Estoy casada, o no?

Esos pensamientos me hicieron hacer otra pregunta.

-¿Qué edad tengo?

-Vas a cumplir dieciocho en dos meses.

¡Dieciocho! No, de seguro no estoy casada. Dudo que mi padre sea de esos hombres que casan a sus hijas desde los quince y mi madre quien lo consiente… ¿O no? ¿Y si tengo esposo, hijos? ¡Ay Dios! ¡Maldita sea, no sé nada de nada! Golpeé la colcha, llena de rabia.

-No te esfuerces en recordar Akane—me dijo el doctor—Eso llegará a su debido tiempo.

No dije nada, no estaba de humor para contestarle. El no me comprendía. Mi dilema, mis temores, el dolor de haber perdido una vida entera y ni siquiera estar plenamente consciente de que la perdí. Eso era espantosamente confuso.

En eso, se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta, el doctor… ¿Tofú? Si, Tofú. Se paró y salió, no sin antes recordarme que me relajara y no me angustiara por nada. Fácil decirlo. Cuando él salió, alguien más entró. Y de repente mi vida tuvo sentido.

Era el hombre más atractivo que jamás había visto. Fornido, con un cabello negro y sedoso amarrado en una trenza, unas facciones masculinas que le hacían ver apuesto y unos ojos azules en los que me perdí de inmediato. Mi corazón palpitó al verlo, y me sentí repentinamente aliviada, era como si con él supiera que nada jamás me pasaría. Los ojos me quisieron llorar cuando descubrí que ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

-¿Akane?—me llamó, su voz me parecía tan familiar y dulce. Como si la hubiese extrañado inconscientemente.

No pude contestarle, estaba todavía pasmada por una sensación de plenitud y afecto que no sabía cómo interpretar. Él se me acercó, con ojos vidriosos, y tomó mi mano.

-¿Estás bien?

Tenía esa pregunta por hacerle. La duda seguía presente, porque una voz interna me decía que si la formulaba le causaría daño. Pero más daño me causaba a mí misma si no lo hacía. Por eso, mirándolo fijamente a esos bellos ojos azules que me cautivaban, pregunté:

-¿Quién eres?

Noté que sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y me miraron con una tristeza y desconsuelo tan grandes, que me dieron ganas de llorar, por él, no por mí. Apretó el agarre de mi mano y dijo con desesperación:

-¿No me recuerdas, Akane?

Ya entonces estaba reprimiendo un llanto, lo miré fijo.

-No.

Cerró los ojos y comprendí que se esforzaba por no llorar, bajo el rostro y apretó tanto mi mano que me hacia daño; no me quejé porque sabía que el agarre lo consolaba. Sus hombros comenzaron a temblar y eso de verdad me asustó. Fue el doctor Tofú quien reaccionó.

-Hablemos afuera Ranma, por favor—colocó una mano sobre su hombro y él asintió. Sin querer, soltó mi mano y salió sin dirigirme ni una mirada. Tofú me sonrió antes de salir.

-Volvemos en seguida—me dijo.

Asentí y cerró la puerta. Mis pensamientos iban más rápido de lo que les podía comprender, así que me obligué a calmarme.

Su nombre era Ranma… tan varonil… tan… familiar. Lo había escuchado antes, en un recuerdo tan lejano que ni siquiera podía recordar. Más no por eso dejaba de parecerme conocido ese nombre. Las situaciones me eran desconocidas, pero sabía que lo mencioné infinidad de veces.

Curiosamente y sin saber cómo explicarlo, me sentí triste. Y ese sentimiento era ajeno a mí. Aunque no negaba la impotencia que me consumía por no recordar nada ni a nadie, fuera de eso no sufría. Mi dolor era causado por ver esos ojos suplicantes y martirizados en el rostro de Ranma. El instinto de abrazarlo y borrarle todo rastro de sufrimiento me fue difícil de contener.

Además ¿Él y yo habíamos mantenido una relación afectuosa? ¿Era mi novio o algo por el estilo? De no ser así no tendría motivos para tratarlo con afecto. Empero, el sentimiento de cariño inmenso hacia él latía dentro de mi corazón y no encontraba recuerdos que justificasen esa emoción. Me desesperaba ¿Era un amor prohibido o uno consentido? No lo sabía.

Y me cuestioné con bastante dolor si es que algún día llegaría a recordarlo. Llegaría a saber por mí misma, sin que nadie me dijera, cómo fue mi vida, las personas a las que conocí, las que quería, aquellas odiadas y amadas; cómo pensaba, cómo actuaba, qué me gustaba. Pero saberlo por mí. No porque llegara Ranma a decírmelo.

Suspiré y me recosté en la cama, cuestionándome si sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder soportar esta situación y aún más: recuperarme. ¿Con terapias podría sanar o no?

En eso, alguien tocó la puerta. Inmediatamente me senté y miré la madera pintada de blanco con angustia. Limpié mi garganta antes de murmuras "pase" tan bajito que de seguro no lo escucharon.

Pero sí lo hicieron y entraron inmediatamente dos mujeres jóvenes rebosantes de alegría. Las dos eran castañas, una llevaba su cabello en una coleta recogido por un moño blanco y la otra completamente suelto, corto y sobre sus hombros. Atrás, dos hombres pasaron y también una señora; rodearon mi cama mirándome asombrados y algunos con lágrimas.

Sentí una vergüenza inmensa cuando debí abrir mi boca para repetir la misma pregunta que tanto dolor le había causado a Ranma:

-¿Quiénes son?—al parecer, ellos ya se lo esperaban, porque sus rostros no mostraron casi nada de alteración. Sus sonrisas eran sinceras y aunque había tristeza en sus ojos, no aminoraba la dicha que expresaban al verme.

La mujer de coleta agarró mis dos manos y me miró con la más infinita ternura que nunca antes había visto.

-Akane Tendo—me llamó ¿Ese era mi nombre?—Tú eres Akane Tendo, y nosotros somos tu familia. Sé que pasarás por momentos difíciles mi querida Akane, pero siempre hemos estado contigo y siempre lo estaremos. ¿Confiarás en nosotros?

-Sí.—respondí sin vacilar. Me sentía a gusto entre todas estas personas, e inspiraron en mí confianza inmediata. Ella soltó mis manos y procedió a presentarse.

-Yo soy Kasumi Tendo, tu hermana mayor—me habló.

-Yo Nabiki Tendo—dijo la de cabello corto mientras me miraba con una sonrisa—También soy tu hermana mayor. Kasumi es la primogénita, sigo yo y al final tú.

Asentí, eso lo había entendido perfectamente. Siguió el hombre de largo cabello negro y con bigote.

-¡Mi pequeña! Maldita la enfermedad que hace que olvides a tu propio padre—dijo entre llanto.

-¿Eres mi papá?

-¡Si, mi niña!—se acercó y repentinamente me abrazó con bastante fuerza. Eso me dejó paralizada, no recordaba para nada a este señor y aunque sentía empatía por él, no por eso le hubiese permitido abrazarme. Sin embargo, para que dijera ser mi padre era porque de verdad lo era, así que no hice nada y lo dejé llorar sobre mi hombro hasta que me soltó.

-Mi nombre es Genma Saotome—me habló otro que llevaba un atuendo blanco… ¿cómo se llamaba?... ¡Ah, si, Gi! Lo usaban para entrenar artes marciales, si mal no recuerdo—Soy amigo de tu padre y algo así como un tío para ti Akane. De hecho, siempre me llamabas Tío Genma.

-Tío Genma.—repetí para estar más segura.

La última que quedaba de presentarse era la señora. Por la felicidad en sus ojos pensé que sería mi madre. El dolor y tristeza me abrumaron cuando descubrí que no era ni para recordar a la propia mujer que me dio la vida; pero a los dos sentimientos los sustituyeron la sorpresa cuando se presentó.

-Mi nombre es Nodoka Saotome, soy la esposa de Genma. Usualmente me dices tía también.

Pero eso me causó una duda que no vacilé en exteriorizar.

-¿Y dónde está mamá?

Mis hermanas y padre miraron asustados, pero después la comprensión cubrió sus semblantes cuando me contestaron.

-Mamá murió hace mucho tiempo Akane, cuando eras una niña—respondió Kasumi.—Tendrías creo que seis años.

Aquello me hizo sentí la peor de todas las mujeres en el mundo ¡Mi mamá muerta y yo ni en cuenta! ¡Maldición, odio esta amnesia, la odio! Mis manos se hicieron dos puños que apretujaron sin misericordia las sábanas. Kasumi colocó una mano sobre ellas para calmarle y lo consiguió tras varios minutos.

-Cálmate, no podrías recordarlo. Es normal, estás aún enferma Akane—trató de consolarme, pero ciertamente no me sentía del todo consolada.

En eso, alguien más abrió la puerta. Vi pasar al doctor Tofú con Ranma, él tenía marcas de lágrimas en sus ojos, pero me miraba tan indiferente… eso, sin explicación, me dolió bastante.

-Creo que me falta presentarme a mí.—mencionó con su voz varonil—Me llamo Ranma Saotome, ellos son mis padres.

Se colocó al lado de ellos, tío Genma y tía Nodoka lo miraron preocupados. Ranma metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y miró al suelo sin decir nada más. Así, que fui yo la que empecé a hablar.

-¿Y… eres mi amigo, cierto?

Esa pregunta lo tomó desprevenido, lo supe porque me miró extrañado. Asintió.

-Se podría decir que eres mi amiga.

-¡Ranma!—lo reprendió su madre.

-Lo que Ranma quiere decir es que es tu prometido—declaró Genma con solemnidad, a lo que Ranma lo miró con una furia que me hizo temblar.

-Papá…—dijo entre dientes.

No comprendía realmente esa situación. Solo tenía una cosa clara: Ranma era mi prometido, y por cómo actuaba, eso no le gustaba para nada.

* * *

><p>Primero que nada debo aclarar que puse el POV de Akane para poder explicar el sufrimiento que imagino debe pasar una persona que pierde la memoria de esa manera. La confusión, el dolor, desesperación, todo eso. Además, tomando en cuenta que el capítulo iba enfocado en el despertar del coma de Akane ¿Quién mejor para contarlo que ella misma? Desde su perspectiva, claro está. Lo digo porque muchos me pidieron preferencias al POV de Ranma y aunque no descarto muchos episodios con su punto de vista, el drama no lo sería si no vemos también lo que piensa la chica Tendo.<p>

Para no confundir demasiado, no haré POV´s de los personajes secundarios (dígase Kasumi, Nabiki, Soun, Genma...) para detallar sus emociones y además el panorama psicológico en general usaré el POV normal, como narrador. Al principio de cada capítulo aparecerá el estilo de POV que usé para redactar, aunque dudo que no se note en los sentimientos. Aclaro para que no haya confusiones al leer y espero les agrade cómo vaya llevando el fic.

Me despido sin poder encontrar qué mas decir, salvo gracias por leer y más gracias les doy si comentan.

chao!


	5. Depresión Comunitaria

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.

Como sabrán, demoré en mi actualización por los exámenes finales del quinto bloque ¡El último! estoy nerviosa porque la próxima semana recojo mis exámenes de admisión a la preparatoria, es decir, sabré si entré o no a la que quería. No he terminado de presentar (me faltan varias materias) así que no creo mantener un ritmo constante, pero procuraré subir capítulos rápidamente.

Revisión de Comentarios

**Kannaminomikoto: **Primero que nada, gracias por leer mi historia; segundo, gracias por dejar un comentario. Y tercero: ¡Estoy sumamente feliz de que te gustara! ^^

**amoranma: **por un momento pensé que podría ser con insultos como recuperara la memoria, pero consideré eso muy trillado pues fue la manera en que la recuperó cuando Shampoo se la quitó en la serie. Aún sigo pensando la situción exacta en que recordará Akane todo su pasado, e incluso, la opción de que recuerde pocas cosas, no todas. Me estoy guiando mucho por los sentimientos de los personajes para dirigir el rumbo del fic.

**Egypt Princess: **si, eso también me gusto ¡Por eso lo escribí! jajjja

**Belli: **si, se me olvidó poner eso en los primeros capitulos, debe leerse el final del manga para comprender algunas cosas, pero no todas. Y hasta el momento mi idea es ponerle final feliz.

**Akai27: **De hecho, estoy haciendo capítulos nuevos en POV general, pero algunos otros los pondré con POV personal.

**Nora: **en este capítulo se te aclarará la duda.

**Diana Tendo: **en este fic tengo muchísimos mal entendidos en mente, así que prepárate. :)

**Soadora: **procuraré no demorar tanto.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4.<strong>

**Depresión Comunitaria.**

_POV Ranma._

-Akane—la llamé, sintiendo una alegría más que inmensa cuando posó sus castaños ojos sobre los míos. Tres meses sin verlos y ahora están ahí, delante de mío.

Tofú viene detrás de mí. Llegué al hospital rápidamente después de que Tofú llamara a mi móvil para decirme que Akane había despertado. No desperté a la familia porque eran las cinco y media de la mañana cuando salí corriendo hacia la clínica, pero sí les dejé un recado.

Mi primera idea fue entrar, pero por delicadeza decidí tocar. ¿Quién sabe? Algún doctor podría estar checándola. Tenía unas ganas de verla tan intensas, que el corazón martillaba contra mi pecho más de emoción que por la frenética carrera al venir. No tardó mucho en salir de la habitación el doctor Tofú, serio.

-Ranma, debo decirte algo…

-Después.

-¡No, Ranma…!

No lo escuché, solamente entré y la vi sentada observándome con sorpresa. Me acerqué a su cama y agarré la misma mano que siempre sostenía cuando velaba sus sueños por las tardes sin faltar un solo día.

-¿Estás bien?—le pregunté, inclinándome para estar a la altura de su cabeza.

Sé que cuando ella tuvo su accidente no estábamos en los mejores términos. Tras la boda arreglada, habíamos terminado como amigos y nada más. Discutíamos más que de costumbre y esa rutina me estaba cansando realmente. Pero, al menos por el pasado, pensé encontrar en sus ojos una mínima señal de alegría cuando me viera; semejante a ese brillo que la iluminó cuando me observó entrar por la ventana del consultorio del doctor, al fracturarse ella su pierna.

En vez de eso, encontré una duda inmensa en sus ojos, una confusión que jamás hubiera imaginado en la segura Akane Tendo. Después, un dolor e inseguridad… no estaba entendiendo nada de sus reacciones. Sopesando, terminó por hablar.

-¿Quién eres?

No era broma. Simplemente supe que no era broma; porque su mirada tan intensa reflejaba esa pregunta en cada una de sus expresiones. Sentí un dolor en mi pecho, y un asombro demasiado fuerte como para impedirme hacer la más estúpida de las preguntas que, sin embargo, debía ser mencionada:

-¿No me recuerdas, Akane?

Sus ojos brillaban por lágrimas formándose ¿Será, acaso, que sentía tristeza por mí o por ella? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Simplemente apretó más mi mano, que de por sí ya le había dejado los dedos morados, y respondió.

-No.

Fue suficiente. Debía controlarme o aquí mismo estallaría la rabia que comenzaba a consumirme. Un dolor demasiado complejo e intenso como para comprenderlo yo mismo al primer momento. Escuché que ella respingó y solo entonces pude percatarme de que apretaba demasiado su mano. Sin mirarla en ningún momento a los ojos, la solté.

-Hablemos afuera Ranma, por favor—el doctor Tofú colocó una mano sobre mi hombro para darme ánimo mientras lo seguía como zombi afuera de la recámara.

-Volvemos en seguida—dijo a Akane, antes de cerrar la puerta y llevarme al otro lado del pasillo para que nadie escuchara.

Mi mirada estaba perdida en algún punto lejano que no reconocía y además, había entrado a un estado de inconsciencia. Exactamente el mismo de Jusenkyo, cuando la creí muerta. La situación no era muy diferente en esta ocasión.

-Ranma ¿Me estás escuchando?

Alcé la mirada. La verdad, ni estaba enterado de que teníamos una conversación. Negué, a lo que él suspiró.

-Ranma, Akane ha sido afectada… ¿Cómo lo digo?... ¿Recuerdas que mencioné las posibles secuelas del coma?

-Si.

-Ésta es una.

Reuní valor para seguir con la charla.

-¿Amnesia?

-Así es.

-¿Me recordará?

-No lo sé.

Supe por su mirada que el doctor parecía estar también entristecido. Él apreciaba mucho a Akane y verla en ese estado, con la mirada perdida y pasmada de confusión, debía ser duro para él. Más no más difícil de lo que era para mí.

-Trata de entenderla, está confundida y necesita ahora todo el apoyo posible.

Sabía que tenía la razón, pero una parte de mí estaba increíblemente dolida. Una esperanza que llevaba alimentando por mucho tiempo repentinamente se había roto. Akane no estaba de nuevo sonriéndome y diciendo que todo estaba bien ¡Cómo necesitaba escuchar esas palabras! Ella estaba sentada sobre su cama sin saber quién era, y yo la necesitaba demasiado.

¿Cómo poder ayudarla si ni podía ayudarme a mí mismo? Una parte de mi era bastante consciente de que en estos momentos necesitaba toda mi ayuda. Sin embargo, no me sentía con los ánimos de dárselas ¿Qué dije? ¡No, no es eso! Bah, tan confundido estoy que ni se expresarme a mí mismo lo que siento. Patético ¿No? Y ahora ¿con quién fregados estoy hablando?

Bueno, relajarme me costó mucho más de lo que pensé. Tuve que respirar pausadamente. Pero el dolor seguía ahí presente. Con cada inhalación se me contraía el corazón. Akane estaba mucho peor de lo que pensaba o llegué a pensar.

Todo este tiempo he estado sentado a su lado, esperando con paciencia a que abriera sus ojos y me dirigiera esa mirada que había anhelado desde hacia muchísimo tiempo. Que me tomara la mano con esa dulzura que sólo ella posee, ver su risa… ¿Era demasiado pedir? El infierno en el que estuve metido todo este tiempo no tiene comparación. ¡Lo que pasó en Jusenkyo no tiene comparación!

Recordaba bien ese día, en el que vi sus ropas caer creyéndola muerta. Saber que jamás la vería de nuevo fue quizá el momento en el que más desesperado me sentí. Pero la adrenalina de la batalla, el lapso increíblemente corto de tiempo para saber que seguía viva, que había una esperanza para devolverla a la normalidad. Tenerla en mis brazos inerte fue la experiencia más dolorosa de toda la vida, o lo había sido hasta este momento.

Cuando la miré tumbada en el suelo llena de sangre e inconsciente, cuando vi el corazón de Akane detenerse y sus ojos perder todo brillo; su piel pálida, su cuerpo frío… ese día algo se rompió dentro de mí. Seguramente fue el corazón, destrozado en miles de partes que no pude reconstruir.

Estos meses sin ella han sido vacíos, no había motivaciones para seguir con la vida. Uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, de eso me di cuenta. La pequeña esperanza de saber que despertaría me mantuvo aún en pie. No por eso seguía estando bien, las cosas después de ese accidente no volvieron a estar bien nunca más en el Dojo Tendo.

¿Qué mal había cometido, cuál fue mi pecado, que los dioses ahora martirizaban más mi existencia? Ella seguía viva. Estaba despierta. Pero no era la misma Akane ¡Esa Akane sentada sobre la camilla no sabía ni quién era!

No me percaté de las lágrimas que caían de mis mejillas hasta que sentí al doctor Tofú darme un abrazo lleno de comprensión; entonces, dejé que toda esa rabia, dolor, frustración, desesperación ¡Todo! Saliera de mi cuerpo finalmente.

-Ranma, ahora es cuando más debes de ser fuerte.

Y yo lo sabía. Pero serlo durante tanto tiempo era difícil. Sentía que había nadado para llegar a una orilla vacía, donde no había nada para que pudiera decir "¡Valió la pena!" ¿Qué había encontrado aquí, si no era dolor, rabia?

Me separé del doctor.

-Debo pensar un poco.

Así, me alejé por los pasillos. ¿Debía volver? No estaba seguro de poder soportar esto. Sus miradas perdidas, sus preguntas curiosas, la falta de ímpetu en su ser. Esa no era mi Akane. La que necesitaba con tantas ansias, con esa necesidad tan grande…

-Lo peor es que jamás te dije lo que sentía—y era verdad ¿Qué caso tenía entrar y decirle "te amo" si no me conoce?

Y no me convencían esas esperanzas falsas del doctor. Akane era fuerte y lo demostró porque seguía viva. Pero en el fondo sentía que jamás iba a recordar nada. Era un pesimismo que me arrastraba hacia unas profundidades a las cuales jamás me había adentrado. Una seguridad ciega puesta sobre la oscuridad. Sabía que estaba mal, absolutamente mal.

Por eso me obligué a ser optimista. Recordé todos esos momentos que pasamos juntos, todas esas sonrisas; esas risas; esas bromas; sus miradas; los momentos tan preciados que habíamos convivido ¡No podías esfumarse así porque sí! Debían seguir ahí… o al menos una parte.

Era un dilema muy grande. Por una parte, mi mente me decía que tuviera cuidado, la razón gritaba "¡Se prudente!" Y me empujaba a no confiar en nada ni nadie. Pero mi corazón, aún roto, suplicaba piedad y una confianza desmesurada en una esperanza casi nula ¿A quién le debía creer?

El pasillo tenía una ventana ligeramente abierta. Agarré el cristal con una sola mano y lo empujé, dejando que todo el viento fresco de la mañana golpeara mi cara mientras observaba al sol emerger del horizonte con imponentes rayos. Un día nuevo comenzaba, y la duda seguía presente en cada fibra de mi ser. Respiré, tratando de calmarle.

¿Y qué? No era necesario que tomara una decisión ahorita mismo ¿O si? No era como si Akane fuera dada de alta de inmediato. A ella aún le faltaba tiempo para sanar y a mí para tomar una difícil elección. A mi derecha estaba el corazón y a la izquierda la mente, separándolos, una franja de terreno neutral donde estaba posado y me quedaría hasta haber sopesado bien mis decisiones con sus consecuencias.

Curiosamente, esa resolución a la que llegué me causó nuevas lágrimas y lejos de darme alguna tranquilidad terminó creándome una sensación de cobardía impresionante. No me convencía, o mejor dicho, no quería asegurarme el porqué de ese sentimiento; simplemente di media vuelta y caminé a la habitación de Akane.

A pocos pasos de la puerta, me detuve por las voces que escuché dentro de la habitación.

-_Mi nombre es Genma Saotome_—Era la inconfundible voz de mi papá, me quede quieto para escuchar mejor—_Soy amigo de tu padre y algo así como un tío para ti Akane. De hecho, siempre me llamabas Tío Genma_.

-_Mi nombre es Nodoka Saotome, soy la esposa de Genma. Usualmente me dices tía también._

-_¿Y dónde está mamá?_

Hubo un silencio general en la sala. Sentí mucha pena por ella.

-_Mamá murió hace mucho tiempo Akane, cuando eras una niña_—respondió Kasumi.—_Tendrías creo que seis años._

-_Cálmate, no podrías recordarlo. Es normal, estás aún enferma Akane_

Lo juro, escuché cuando lloró. Estaba triste ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Tenía muchas ganas de abrazarla en ese momento, pero me contuve. Todo debía de ser tranquilo, neutral. Entré a la habitación procurando no mostrar ninguna expresión. Aún no era el momento.

-Creo que me falta presentarme a mí.—le dije—Me llamo Ranma Saotome, ellos son mis padres.

Me coloqué al lado de mamá y noté de reojo que ella me dio una mirada cargadísima de pena. La ignoré y en vez de eso enfoqué mis ojos a Akane, cuya mirada inquisidora me preparó para otro pregunta.

-¿Y… eres mi amigo, cierto?

-Se podría decir que eres mi amiga.—fue la mejor respuesta neutral que pude darle. Y además en parte era verdad…. En parte.

-¡Ranma!

-Lo que Ranma quiere decir es que es tu prometido—declaró mi padre con unos aires de importancia que me dieron ganas de romperle la mandíbula. Contuve mi ira, no era el momento.

-Papá…—dije entre dientes.

Akane se mostró entonces triste y decidí dejar esa discusión para después, más tarde hablaría con él. Con todos en realidad. Quería ser bastante claro con esta situación a la que estaba enfrentando y mi actual decisión de neutralidad.

-Y… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo en coma?—preguntó Akane, tras un pesado silencio. Fue Nabiki quien respondió.

-Tres meses, nada más—habló casual—Aunque nos tuviste bastante preocupados. Ten más cuidado cuando cruces las calles ¿De acuerdo?

Le sonrió amistosamente.

-Está bien.

Sus gestos, sus movimientos, todo era vacío. Se esforzaba por recordar un pasado que había huido de su mente. Verdaderamente le costaba mantener esa sonrisa, era fácil de notarse, pero nadie salvo yo parecía saberlo. Eso, o nadie quería admitirlo.

Hablamos con ella un rato más hasta que uno por uno fueron saliendo de la habitación, debían recuperar las actividades del día, la misma rutina. Akane lo entendía y despidió a todos. Cuando mis padres se fueron, salí con ellos al pasillo.

-Papá.—le dije—No quiero que mencionen que soy el prometido de Akane ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Pero porqué, Ranma?—preguntó mi mamá, papá solo me miraba serio—No tiene nada malo decirle…

-Mamá, no quiero obligarla a nada—en parte era verdad—De por sí está muy presionada…explicarle toda nuestra relación la confundiría más. Solamente quiero que sepa de nuestra amistad.

Los ojos de mi madre estaban brillando en lágrimas de pena, una que no interpreté muy bien. Mi padre me miraba completamente en desacuerdo con lo que estaba diciendo, así que me preparé para una discusión.

-No diré nada—dijo para mi sorpresa—Pero piensa muy bien lo que vas a hacer Ranma. En estos momentos es cuando Akane más apoyo tuyo necesita, en todos los sentidos, y en esta decisión estás fallándole por no ser honesto.

-Papá…

-Así que después no te quejes y asume las consecuencias ¿de acuerdo? Porque por el rumbo que van tomando tus decisiones, serán unas muy fuertes.

Asentí y los dos se fueron. No esperaba que comprendieran todo el sufrimiento que cargaba en estos momentos encima de mi espalda. Pensé en irme, pero escuché unos suaves sollozos provenientes de la habitación a mis espaldas. A pesar de todo, seguía siendo vulnerable a su llanto.

Delicadamente abrí la puerta y entré, ella no me escuchó. La encontré sentada sobre la cama abrazándose las rodillas, escondiendo en esa posición su cara para llorar plenamente. Temblaba por los sollozos y eso terminó de quebrar mis defensas. Caminé hacia ella.

-¿Estás bien?—pregunté angustiado.

Ella se sobresaltó cuando me miró con ojos llenos de espanto. Una mirada que me dolió bastante, pero que no debía sorprenderme.

-No… ¿cómo puedo estar bien, si no sé quién soy?—respondió con voz rota y cara empapada. Pretendí acercarme, pero se alejó de mí, por eso metí ambas manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones y hablé lo más casual que pude.

-No sé nada de eso, no lo he vivido.—respondí—Pero sé que Dios no te manda nada que no puedas soportar.

-¿Y si no puedo soportar esto?

-Te conozco Akane Tendo. Y eres la mujer más fuerte que en mi vida he conocido.

Era cierto. Akane poseía una fortaleza que la hacía perseverante y hermosa. Una habilidad innata para soportar cada tipo de pruebas y terminar siempre con una sonrisa. Envidiaba eso de ella, pero claro, nunca se lo decía.

-¿Cómo sé que no me mientes? No te conozco.

-Me conoces.

-¡No lo recuerdo!

-Pero lo harás.

Hice que esas palabras sonaran de lo más convincentes posibles, porque ni yo mismo estaba completamente seguro de que ella recobrara todas sus memorias. Empero, como me dijeron, ella necesitaba todo mi apoyo y se lo ofrecía en este momento, que más necesitada estaba.

Pareció confiar en mis palabras pues noté cierta tensión abandonar sus músculos y pude verla más tranquila.

-¿Eres mi prometido, Ranma?

-Dejémoslo en que solo somos amigos ¿Si?

Eso hizo que su mirada posada en mí detonara más duda.

-¿Cómo?

Lo único que se me ocurrió para no explicarle todas las situaciones que habíamos vivido, fue esto:

-Tu padre y el mío nos comprometieron, pero en realidad, siempre hemos sido más amigos que novios. Y creo que así será siempre.

La decepción en sus ojos no me pasó desapercibida, no obstante, no era momento de explicar nada. No aún. Debía primero tomar una decisión. Le sonreí sinceramente.

-Vendré mañana, lo prometo. Por ahora debo irme.

Akane solo asintió, sonriéndome tristemente antes de bajar la mirada. Renuente, salí de la habitación. Una parte de mí quería quedarse a su lado, la otra escapar corriendo lo mas lejos posible. Y ese día, a esa hora, obedecí a la segunda voz.

No regresé al Dojo hasta muy entrada la noche.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

A la mañana siguiente el ambiente en la casa era demasiado tenso. Bajé al comedor encontrando a toda la familia reunida y con semblantes entristecidos. Kasumi, que siempre sonreía, tenía una expresión de tristeza infinita que me llegó completamente al corazón. Me sorprendió descubrir en Nabiki ese mismo sentimiento, quizá no tan grande, pero ¡Un sentimiento! ¿En Nabiki Tendo? Fue una gran sorpresa. Aunque quizá no debería pensar así, después de todo, ella estuvo muy triste durante el tiempo que Akane duró en coma. Solo que ahora se acentuaba aquella emoción.

Mis padres estaban desconsolados, uno al lado del otro, parecían sentir la misma aflicción. Me costó bastante ver al señor Tendo; en él encontré el peor de los pesares que jamás imaginé.

Pero yo seguía neutral. Todo iba bien. Todo estaba bien.

-¡Hey! ¿Han dormido bien?—les pregunté, entrando con una sonrisa y sentándome en el lugar de siempre. Me miraron indiferentes y extrañados a la vez.

-Ranma… ¿Estás bien?—cuestionó mi madre, colocando su mano sobre mi hombro en señal de angustia. Solamente le sonreí.

-Desde luego ¿No debería estarlo? ¡Ánimo! Quiten esas caras tristes y vamos a la clínica, Akane nos espera de seguro.

Asintieron y cada uno se fue al umbral para ponerse los zapatos. Yo también lo hice. Noté que mamá me miraba de reojo con una expresión de preocupación impresionante, traté de pasarla desapercibido. Era cuando más fuerte necesitaba ser; acababa de percatarme que la moral de la familia había caído al suelo tras el despertar de Akane. Y debía mantenerlos unidos. Era mi deber.

Salimos de la casa, caminando todos hacia la clínica. La vida estaba poniéndonos una prueba de lo más difícil. Llegamos al cuarto de Akane, todos poniendo las mejores sonrisas que pudimos. Sin embargo, solo la de Kasumi fue sincera. Akane nos recibió muy alegre mientras la rodeábamos y peguntábamos cómo estaba.

Justo en ese momento entraron más personas; me sorprendí al ver quiénes eran, maldije por lo bajo y miré a Ukyo y Shampoo, que estaban felices.

-¡Akane, al fin estás bien!—declaró mi amiga de la infancia. A lo que Akane simplemente se le quedó mirando sin saber cómo actuar.

-Shampoo estar muy preocupada por…-no las dejé terminar, agarré a cada una del brazo y las jalé delicadamente fuera de la habitación.

-Volvemos pronto—dije, cerrando la puerta.

Mis anteriores prometidas me miraron expectantes en el pasillo, sin entender realmente el porqué de mi actitud y expresión molesta. Me obligué a relajarme, debía explicarles todo. Y eso hice.

No puedo negar que me sorprendió verlas llorando por la amnesia de Akane.

* * *

><p>Soy increíblemente exigente en lo que al <em>POV Ranma<em> se refiere, tuve que eliminar el capítulo y empezar de cero varias veces porque no me gustaba la manera en que me quedaba. Procuro serle lo más fiel posible al personaje y espero haber obtenido un resultado decente, porque perfecto solo podría tenerlo la creadora de Ranma que es Rumiko T.

La última parte la agregué el día de hoy, no pensaba ponerla, pero me pareció buena para explicar mejor la situación crítica de Ranma, en l sentimental claro está. Sus confusiones le darán malísimas jugadas y la indecisión le causara problemas más grandes de los que puedo todavía imaginar. Mi objetivo es que sea precisamente eso el meollo del drama en el fic y espero conseguirlo a lo largo de los episodios.

Sin nada más que decirles, me despido esperando de corazón que el capítulo les agradara y esperando recibir sus comentarios que tanto me animan :D

¡Nos leemos!

chao!


	6. De Alta

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.

¡Al fin volví con un capítulo más a la historia! Disculpen las tardanzas, he tratado de actualizar también otras historias que llevaba buen tiempo sin escribir en ellas. Mañana se podría decir que es uno de los días más importantes en toda mi vida, me darán resultados de una prueba de admisión. Deséame suerte, por favor.

Revisión de Comentarios:

**S-ReikiSaotome-T:** No hay de qué, tu historia también me gusta mucho. Gracias por leer y opinar tan bien de mi redacción, me anima mucho.

**amoranma:** habrá personas que aprovecharan esta situación, si no dejaría de ser un fic Ranma 1/2, solo que aún me cuestiono quiénes podrían ser. Y pues, Ranma nunca cambia, como podrás darte cuenta. xD

**Diana Tendo:** Esa parte de las prometidas me gustó hacerla, para mostrarlas algo más maduras y humanas. Y bueno, Genma no llegó a la edad que tiene sin experiencias.

**Belli:** ese capítulo me gusta mucho, pero procuro hacer este fic más dramático que aquel para mostrar algo diferente al público.

**Akai27:** Sí, y eso es lo mejor, pero si Akane se entera de toda la verdad podría confundirse más y le quitaría varios capítulos al fic. De cualquier manera, gracias por seguir siendo tan leal lectora ¡Me encantan tus reseñas! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5.<strong>

**De Alta.**

Akane alzó la mirada encontrándose con un doctor increíblemente pensativo. Anotaba algunas cosas en las hojas que sostenía con ambas manos y releía una y otra vez información recabada las últimas semanas. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que todo saliera bien, como anhelaba.

Llevaba dos semanas encerrada en esa habitación contestando todas las preguntas de especialistas y soportando cada maldito examen médico que les cruzaba por la cabeza a los neurólogos. ¡Estaba harta! Deseaba como nunca salir de esas cuatro paredes y correr lejos, solo por el placer de sentir el viento golpeándole la cara.

Pero debía seguir las recomendaciones médicas y por eso permanecía sentada sobre esa incómoda cama pidiendo a algún dios misericordioso que la recordara.

El doctor alzó la mirada y con una sonrisa le preguntó:

-¿Estás impaciente por salir, eh?

Akane no esperaba hablar con el médico, pero aún así contesto.

-¿Qué cree usted?

El doctor río y apuntó algo más en sus hojas.

-Oh, no te apures, muy pronto serás libre.

Y dicho esto salió del consultorio médico. Apenas había salido cuando alguien más entró, Akane miró a las dos mujeres extrañada. No las había visto en todo el tiempo que llevaba en recuperación y vaya que la fila de interminables visitas no se hizo esperar en esos días.

Las dos mujeres se veían afligidas y caminaron hasta ponerse cada una a cada lado de su cama. Sus ojos iban de una a la otra en un desesperado intento de reconocer aquellas facciones, pero le fue imposible. Nada le recordaba a esas dos mujeres.

No por eso, sintió una especie de angustia al verlas y algo como… ¿celos? ¿Qué celos?

-Akane, me alegra ver que ya estás mejor—dijo una.—Me llamo Ukyo, he sido amiga de Ranma desde hace muchísimo tiempo y ahora estoy aquí para apoyarte.

-¿Nos conocemos?—replicó la chica Tendo.

-¡Claro! Me recordarás más adelante, no tengo duda—le guiñó el ojo y después hizo ademán de que volteara para mirar a la otra chica.

-Ni Hao Akane—hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo—Mi nombre es Shampoo, soy china, y nos conocimos desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Estar feliz de verte bien.

-G-Gracias.—Akane no sabía cómo reaccionar. Había algo en ambas chicas que la invitaba a desconfiar, pero sus sonrisas eran amables y sostenían sus manos con un afecto que no le pareció fingido.

Ukyo fue la que notó su vacilación y quien rescató el momento.

-Nos llevábamos mal al principio, pero ahora somos amigas. No tengas dudas Akane, no te haremos daño.

La menor de los Tendo no terminó de confiar en ellas, pero al menos les sonrió agradecida y compartieron una amigable charla.

-¿Por qué no vinieron a visitarme antes?

-Ranma no nos dejó.

-¿Por qué?

-Cosas tontas, no tienes de qué preocuparte—le consoló Shampoo.

Pasaron algunas horas antes de que las dos chicas se retiraran y dejaran a Akane descansar sola en su alcoba. Era lunes en la mañana y Nabiki debió ir a la Universidad, Kasumi aún no terminaba de limpiar la casa, Soun y Genma estaban haciendo quién sabe qué cosas raras con el Maestro Hapossai y Ranma tampoco había tenido tiempo de ir al hospital.

Recargada sobre su enorme almohada, Akane se sintió repentinamente más sola que nunca. Cerró los ojos dejando correr las lágrimas ¿Quién era Akane Tendo y por que tantas personas la querían, velaban por ella? Había demasiadas preguntas rebotando en su mente y ella era incapaz de pronunciarlas, menos de encontrarles respuestas.

_-¿Eres mi prometido, Ranma?_

_-Dejémoslo en que solo somos amigos ¿Si?_

_-¿Cómo?_

_-Tu padre y el mío nos comprometieron, pero en realidad, siempre hemos sido más amigos que novios. Y creo que así será siempre._

¿Eso significaba que no la quería? Al menos no más que como una amiga. Ranma había demostrado ser una persona dulce y confiable que la trataba siempre con una melancólica sonrisa y a veces, expresiones indiferentes. No atinaba a saber qué era exactamente lo que el chico sentía por ella, ya que jamás se lo demostraba.

Le sonreía a veces, eso sí, la ayudaba cuanto podía, pero no había escuchado palabras tiernas salir de su boca ni tampoco miradas comunes en un enamorado. Ranma había mencionado una amistad entre ellos que nunca había sido algo más ¿Sería eso cierto? Era incapaz de recordar, y no sabía a quiénes preguntarle para que le respondieran sin dudar de sus respuestas.

¿Nabiki? ¡No! Había demostrado ser una persona buena y hermana amable, pero esa mirada lasciva y los chantajes que había escuchado realizar hacia otras amigas le haría pensar dos veces antes de confesarle sus inquietudes. Además, algo dentro suyo le decía que no confiara demasiado en ella. ¿Su padre? Le era completamente desconocido y apenas charlaba con él cuando la visitaba. No, mejor no.

¿Tío Genma? Parecía ser comprensivo y entender su situación, sin embargo eso no le bastaba para charlar con él de esa manera. ¿Nodoka? ¡Era tan dulce, como una madre! Y he ahí el problema: era la madre de Ranma, de seguro le diría para que "arreglara las cosas"

El Maestro Hapossai quedaba completamente descartado. Había muchos amigos que la habían visitado, pero ninguno le despertaba esa confianza.

Shampoo y Ukyo estaban completamente descartadas ¡Llevaba de conocerlas un mísero día! No, ellas definitivamente no.

_Estos presentimientos son extraños _pensaba _¿Serán acaso memorias reprimidas? ¡Dios quiera y así sean! Solo puedo confiar en Kasumi… ella es muy buena, seguro me dirá la verdad._

Se recostó sobre la almohada, que ya le era incómoda, y trató inútilmente de relajarse. Tenía bastantes ganas de pararse y correr, sentir los músculos de sus piernas estirarse, flexionar cada parte de su cuerpo hasta sentir los tejidos dolerle y el sudor empapando su cuerpo.

Le habían dicho que era muy deportista, y ahora que se sentía urgida de hacer deporte lo estaba comprobando. Estiró los brazos y luego cerró ambas manos en dos puños, que lanzó sin cálculo ni técnica al aire, golpeando torpemente a enemigos imaginarios en un intento de sentirse fuerte. Y le funcionó para liberar la tensión.

_No creo lograr nada estando recostada aquí sin hacer nada ¡Quiero irme ya de este maldito hospital!_ Pensaba llena de desesperación. Golpeó el colchón y replicó hasta quedarse sin energías y tumbarse ya sin ganas de hacer nada. Solo entonces pudo despejar la mente_. A quien sea que me escuche, por favor, háganme recordar_. Imploró mientras cerraba los ojos y se rendía al cansancio de la monotonía.

**o-o**

**o-o**

Pasos iban y venían haciendo eco en los azulejos del suelo, sonaban nerviosos. La curiosidad de Akane le indicaba abrir los ojos, una vocecilla dentro suyo replicaba y mejor le animaba a quedarse quieta. Sin saber porqué, acalló a la curiosidad y simplemente agudizó el oído para reconocer a la persona por su andar.

En eso, una mano agarró firmemente la suya y un cosquilleo le recorrió el brazo de manera involuntaria. Supo en ese momento quién era.

Ranma.

-¿Por qué, Akane? ¡Siempre me haces dudar tanto al tomar mis decisiones, torpe marimacho!—le recriminaba. No se movió para nada—Quisiera al menos recibir una señal, pero parece que ya nadie me escucha allá arriba.

Apretó su agarre y entonces unos húmedos y tiernos labios besaron su mano antes de soltársela; escuchó el ruido de una silla metálica raspar con el suelo, más pasos, y la puerta abriéndose abruptamente para cerrase con fuerza.

¿Torpe? ¿Marimacho? ¿Es así como él la veía? ¡No! Eran palabras mayores, sentimientos que no iban encaminados a lo que Akane quería, lo que necesitaba. Era incomprensible, ella misma desconocía la naturaleza de esa sensación, pero la impetuosa necesidad de sentirse amada por Ranma, apreciada por ese chico que trenzaba sus negros cabellos, era inmensa.

Torpe. Marimacho. Así la veía. Así la llamaría siempre a sus espaldas. Para él ella jamás sería una mujer digna de su cariño. Todo ese tiempo había permanecido a su lado más por el compromiso que por verdadera preocupación. Ahora entendía todo, y puesta a la luz, le pareció una verdad demasiado obvia como para haber sido incapaz de apreciarla tras todo ese tiempo.

Ranma solo permanecía a su lado porque el compromiso de sus padres así lo dictaba. Esas risas falsas, esas sonrisas vacías, esas miradas indiferentes, solo confirmaron su teoría; para él la obligación de estar con ella era de seguro más una tortura que cualquier otra cosa. Y la fría distancia que había mantenido los dos últimos días le dolieron más ahora que en su momento. Era la culminación de la débil esperanza de verlo a su lado sonriéndole feliz y tratándola con dulzura genuina.

Cubrió con ambas manos su rostro, sentía el corazón destrozado ¿Acaso estaba enamorada de él? ¿Mucho, o poco? Aparentemente demasiado. ¿Quién era Ranma Saotome, que con una palabra podía hacerla llorar? ¿Akane Tendo, quien se supone que es, lloraría en la misma situación? ¿Por qué le pasaba eso a ella, y ahora?

Suspiró y con los ojos cerrados, imaginó su rostro. ¿Enamorada? ¡Ni lo conocía! Y sin embargo… sin embargo… su corazón parecía pertenecerle.

-¡AH!—Gritó, confundida y rabiosa. Sin importarle las indicaciones médicas de "estarse quieta" se paró bruscamente y apoyó de la cama para mantenerse en pie.

Entonces, se inclinó sobre la misma y golpeó el colchón y la almohada con un ímpetu y fuerza que desconoció de ella misma. La rabia saliendo con cada golpe, la adrenalina dándole ánimos, el sudor lavando su interior. Cansada, se desplomó sobre la cama no sin antes caminar un poco por la habitación y sentirse más calmada.

Y, paradójicamente, odio a Ranma por producirle tales efectos.

Emitió un chillido agudo y bajito por la impresión cuando una punzada de dolor, como un clavo, se le incrustó en lo más profundo de su mente y estalló en un calambre que recorrió todo su sistema nervioso. Y, cuando la energía la recorrió, apareció delante de sus ojos unas figuras borrosas enfocándose lentamente y unos sonidos que de a poco pudo interpretar.

_Flashback._

_-¡Apúrate, Ranma! Llegaremos tarde a la escuela.—grité, mientras agarraba firmemente mi portafolios y corría apurada hacia Furinkan. Ranma venía detrás de mí._

_-¡Akane, espérame!—gritó, no le hice caso, seguí con mi ruta._

_Sentí sus pasos detrás de mí y luego escuché cuando saltó encima de la barda, presumiendo la habilidad de correr encima de ella con una velocidad y gracia que cualquier corredor profesional y de olimpiada desearía. Me miró de reojo antes de seguir con la discusión._

_-¿Por qué no me despertaste más temprano?_

_¡Ah, ahora era yo la de la culpa! Baka perezoso._

_-¡No tengo la culpa de que tengas un sueño tan pesado!—reclamé, sin disminuir mi paso para mantenernos en el mismo ritmo. El corazón golpeaba mis costillas exigiendo oxígeno, mismo que vendría con un descanso al que yo me negaba por el momento tomar._

_-¡Aún así hubieras tratado!_

_-¡Todavía que me molesto por esperarte! Idiota._

_-¿Y quién dice que me esperes?_

_Lo golpeé._

_-¡Akane!—me gritó, mientras retrocedía por el golpe justo al…. Río. ¡Oh, no! ¿Cuándo llegamos al río? ¡Maldición!_

_El ruido del agua saltando hacia el césped de la orilla y luego un cuerpo nadar me detuvieron de inmediato. Me asomé, encontrando a una empapada pelirroja mirándome molesta ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Esta vez sí me pasé._

_-¡Akane!_

_-¡disculpa!—le dije, dispuesta a ir para ayudarle. Rechazó mi mano, por lo que no me molesté en permanecer ni cerca de él mientras salía del agua aún en forma de mujer._

_-Vete a la escuela—me habló al fin—Iré a la casa para bañarme con agua caliente._

_-Iré contigo, después de todo fue mi culpa. Lo siento—fue mi brillante respuesta. Él me dijo sin mirarme:_

_-Ya no importa._

_Apenas llegué a la casa, y Ranma se fue al baño, Kasumi supo hacerme reflexionar con unas pocas palabras._

_-Akane, debes ser más dulce y menos ruda, o de lo contrario, no le agradaras a los hombres._

"_Y menos a Ranma" agregué mentalmente. Mientras le asentía y subía a mi habitación. Ese día sin escuela me costaría después._

_Fin de flashback._

Eso… eso… ¿Había sido un recuerdo? No terminaba de entender para nada la situación. Aquello fue más como una escena de película, donde no se sintió para nada una protagonista, si no más bien una expectante.

Pero, aún sentía su corazón palpitar desenfrenado mientras corría y la preocupación hacia Ranma ¿Acaso vivían en la misma casa?

La puert se abrió, cortándole los pensamientos y haciendo que nuevas angustias cyaeran como piedras sobre una bolsa que comenzaba a pesarla más día con día a los hombros.

Era el doctor, sonriéndole.

-Felicitaciones ha sido dada de alta.—anunció.

**o-o**

**o-o**

Cualquier persona a la que le dicen "estás de alta, volverás con tu familia" se sentiría feliz. Akane era la excepción. Estaba parada en la habitación donde había dormido y vivido semanas en el hospital después de despertar de aquel coma. Ahora llevaba ropa que Kasumi le llevó al hospital reemplazando las horribles batas celestes. El corto cabello recogido con un broche. ¿Así había sido en el pasado?

-¿Lista para irnos?—preguntó Kasumi con dulzura, esperándola en el umbral de la recámara.

-¿Eh? Sí.

Salió al lado de su hermana y caminaron las dos por el pasillo, deteniéndose frente al elevador. Presionaron el botón y esperaron con paciencia. Akane estaba más nerviosa que nunca ¿Sería capaz de recordar el lugar donde había crecido, al que llamaba hogar?

Sintió un suave vértigo cuando el ascensor bajó abruptamente del décimo doceavo al primer piso, saliendo de ahí rápidamente y sin soltar en ningún momento el brazo de Kasumi, por temor a perderse.

La miraban enfermeras que la habían atendido por meses, doctores cuyos rostros desconocía y centenares de pacientes mejor o peor que ella cuyas historias le eran desconocidas. Atravesó la sala sintiendo que salía por primera vez en mucho tiempo de un edificio que había considerado casi su casa.

Al cruzar la puerta de salida, encontró afuera un enorme letrero que decía "¡Bienvenida Akane!" con enormes y coloridas letras. Así, como a todos sus amigos y conocidos que ella seguía sin recordar y que mucho la habían visitado.

Sus ojos se posaron en una sola persona.

-Ranma…

* * *

><p>La última escena la agregué simplemente por el placer de mostrar algo más que extendiera el capítulo. Se habrán percatado de que lo enfoqué demasiado en los sentimientos de Akane, la mayor perjudicada en esta situación, y todas las preguntas que le causan sus sentimientos renuentes a desaparecer. La actitud de Ranma será explicada con mayor amplitud próximamente, aunque creo que en el capítulo anterior dejé clara la mayor parte de las causas que le valieron tomar esa decisión.<p>

Éste ya volvió a ser POV normal, el próximo aún estoy pensando de quién lo voy a hacer. Como no lo he empezado, demoraré algo en actualizar. Empero dudo que sea más de cinco días, ya que usualmente escribo rápido =)

Sin más, me despido, dejen comentarios porfavor! son los que me dan inspiración.

Chao!


	7. ¿Quien soy?

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.

¡Hola! ¡Aquí me tienen de nuevo con un capítulo más! En este chapter la historia no avanza realmente mucho, la situación comienza a ponerse tensa a partir del siguiente que es cuando... ¡Ah, no puedo decirles! arruinaré la sorpresa. A veces creo que soy muy mala con mis notas se autor.

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:** Este capítulo lo basé de una canción llamada "Reflection" (reflejo en español) del Soundrack de Mulán, Disney, en la versión original de inglés. Les recomiendo que la escuchen mientras leen, pueden encontrarla en youtube con la banda sonora o interpretada por Christina Aguilera. ;)

Revisión de Comentarios:

**IProOmise: **Al contrario, gracias a ti por leer.

**Lucille: **Siempre me encanta cuando un lector dice "leí los capítulos de corrido" me hace creer que la historia es demasiado buena como para poder contenerse a saber más; y eso me comprueba que mantengo un buen trabajo. ¡Gracias!

**Akai27: **Últimamente me estoy haciendo adicta a tus comentarios, siempre esperando por leerlos. Eso de que capturé el carácter de la Akane original fue lo mejor que pudieras decirme, ya que me esmero bastante en mantenerles su escencia ¡Lo estoy logrando! ^^ soy feliz.

**Diana Tendo: **soy telepática jaja, ne no lo soy. Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, para que sepas, sí entré a la escuela que quería ¡Yupi!

**Belli: **muchas cosas te lo aseguro.

**AkaneNyuYuraLucyMoka: **claro que me puedes llamar así, mientras mas confianza mejor. Comparto contigo el sueño casi inalcanzable de encontrar a un Ranma en la vida real ¡Los chicos de hoy en día deberían aprender de él! Así la vida sería mucho más fácil y bonita... Retomando el tema del fic, gracias por leer, opinar y estoy más que encantada de que te guste tanto :)

**S-ReikiSaotome-T: **Muchas gracias, pasé el exámen y estoy increíblemente feliz por eso :D Espero te haya ido igual con el de mate.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6.<strong>

**¿Quién soy?**

_Who is that girl I see?_

_Staring straight back at me_

_Why in my reflection someone I don´t know?_

_¿Quién es aquella chica que veo_

_Mirando fijamente atrás de mí?_

_¿Por qué hay alguien en mi reflejo que no conozco?_

_POV de Akane._

El muro de un blanco inmaculado atravesaba una larga extensión de la calle delimitando todo el Dojo Tendo, más grande de lo que había imaginado. Miraba la madera pulida que Kasumi abrió para que todos entraran; ésa era la puerta. El enorme letrero con perfecta caligrafía japonesa indicaba el nombre del Dojo y el estilo de combate que enseñaba.

¿Estilo libre? ¿Cómo será eso? Pensé, mientras Nabiki me indicaba con un suave movimiento en el hombro que entrara a la casa. El camino de lindas piedras redondas incrustadas con cemento llevaba a la entrada de la casa. Rodeando el camino había algunos árboles y un verde pasto cuyo olor fresco me calmó.

La casa era grande, dejé mis zapatos en la entrada como indicaba la tradición y puse mi mano sobre la pared enfrente mío. Era como llegar a una casa siendo invitada, con la diferencia de que era _mí _casa. Al voltear, noté que todos me miraban ansiosos ¿Esperaban acaso que el llegar aquí me trajera nuevos recuerdos?

A nadie le había comentado todavía sobre el pequeño destello de memoria que me vino en el hospital antes de salir. Y con Kasumi aún no tenía la charla que tanto había pensando mantener. Ranma en particular me miraba suplicante, sus ojos brillando en una angustia combinada con esperanza que sólo logró confundirme más ¿Qué esperaba de mí?

-Y…-comencé a hablar—Eh… ¿Dónde está mi habitación?

Kasumi agarró mi mano.

-Te mostraré toda la casa—anunció.

Me jaló suavemente hacia una puerta a donde pude asomarme, era la cocina. Grande, limpia y con las ventanas abiertas para que se ventilara el ambiente, era muy bonita.

-Normalmente siempre soy yo la que cocino—me explicó sonriendo.—Tía Nodoka me ayuda bastante.

-¿Yo… te ayudaba?—me aventuré a preguntar.

-No… no siempre.

Escuché que los demás comenzaron a dispersarse hacia diferentes partes de la casa. Solamente quedábamos Kasumi y yo en la planta baja, aún en el umbral de la cocina. ¿La ayudaba poco? ¿Por qué? Decidí no hacer demasiadas preguntas ese día.

Por otra parte, debía aprovechar el que nos dejaran a Kasumi a mí solas, podría entonces tener la charla anhelada. Miré de reojo, no, no había nadie. Si, más valía sacarle jugo a la situación.

-Vamos por acá.

Sin soltarme de la mano, me mostró el comedor. La salita. El bello jardín con laguna y peces nadando en ella. El Dojo era grande, muy bello y con un altar en la parte superior.

-¿Mamá?—pregunté.

-Mamá—respondió. Sin perder calma y una sonrisa.

Llegó el momento de subir las escaleras. Las diferentes recámaras. La de ella, la de Nabiki, la de papá, la de los Saotome… y la mía. Con la mano temblándome agarré la perilla y giré hasta poder empujar suavemente la puerta. No era demasiado grande, ni tampoco pequeña, solo del tamaño justo.

Al fondo estaba una ventana amplia y debajo de ella el escritorio. La cama al lado, tendida, con sábanas limpias. El tocador del otro lado con un cepillo y algunos perfumes encima, cajones que de seguro guardaban ropa además del armario. El uniforme de la escuela colgaba de un gancho justo a los pies de la cama. Todo limpio y acomodado, nada fuera de orden.

Ésa era mi habitación, donde permanecía las tardes, dormía en las noches, mi propio espacio en toda la enorme casa, donde crecí y de seguro había vivido un sin fin de cosas. Sin embargo, para mí era como ver una habitación más. Nada me recordaba absolutamente nada, ni los peluches ni los perfumes ni las almohadas. Nada.

Kasumi de seguro notó mi tristeza porque colocó una mano sobre mi hombro comprensivamente.

-¿Todo bien, Akane?

-Claro.

Cerré la puerta, ella estaba en la parte central de la habitación. Caminé hacia la ventana y abrí la cortina para que entrara toda la luz del sol y pudiéramos vernos sin inhibiciones. Me senté en la cama y la invité a sentarse a mi lado, con un solo gesto. Accedió.

Ya estando a mi lado y sentada, agarré sus dos manos para apoyarme en lo que sería la conversación más difícil que he llevado desde que desperté en ese hospital, hace casi un mes.

-Kasumi ¿Puedo hacerte algunas preguntas?

Ella parpadeó confundida antes de responder.

-¿Si?—parecía no entender exactamente el rumbo de m conversación.

Respiré profundo, armándome de valor.

-Yo… he convivido con muchas personas desde que desperté en el hospital, pero eres tú la que más confianza me ha inspirado para hablar de estas cosas y por eso quiero tener esta conversación solo contigo.

-Dime lo que quieras Akane.

Bajé mi mirada, sintiendo que de esa forma sería más sencillo para mí el hablar.

-¿Cómo… cómo…?

-Akane—las manos de Kasumi ahora apretaron las mías y me miró a los ojos con una dulzura infinita—¿Acaso quieres hablar de tu pasado?

Sonaba tan sencillo pero difícil a la vez. No tuve que contestar, porque me entendió con solo ver mis gestos. Ella se paró y soltó mis dos manos.

-Vengo en un momento, no salgas de aquí por favor—salió de la alcoba y la escuché bajar los escalones hacia la planta baja.

Mis ojos no se apartaron del reloj. Pasaron veinte minutos antes de que mi hermana mayor volviera a entrar en mi recámara, con una bandeja plateada en sus manos. Me paré con la intención de ayudarla, pero parecía estar tan acostumbrada a esas tareas que con una sonrisa la colocó grácilmente sobre el escritorio y me invitó a sentarme en una de las sillas, acomodándose ella en el otro asiento.

Sobre la bandeja estaba una tetera y dos taza, además de un cuaderno forrado de cuero que parecía ser un álbum de fotografías. Kasumi sirvió té verde en las dos tazas, dándome una. Tomé el líquido, sabía muy rico y además el calor que recorrió mi cuerpo sirvió para relajarme bastante.

Kasumi tomó de su taza y entonces colocó su silla a mi lado, agarrando con ambas manos el álbum.

-Aquí hay fotos de cuando éramos muy pequeñas.—me dijo con emoción—Con o sin amnesia, de seguro habrá cosas que no recuerdes.

Solamente pensaba en una cosa: admiraba a mi hermana Kasumi. Su rostro siempre sonriente, sus movimientos llenos de gracia, esa dulzura brillando en sus ojos, la ternura que irradiaba su ser. Era una persona demasiado buena, hermosa, un ángel que estaba en mi familia para cuidarnos. Un cariño enorme me invadió y de inmediato sentí que eso no era de una o dos semanas. Era el mismo cariño que sentía desde antes del accidente, una parte de mi pasado renuente a irse.

Kasumi abrió el álbum y me mostró fotografía por fotografía. Aparentemente siempre he llevado el cabello corto… ¿Cómo? ¿Represente a Romeo en la obra de la escuela? ¿Por qué? Pasado el tiempo sentí lástima de Kasumi, respondiendo pacientemente a cada una de mis dudas.

-Kasumi—le dije—Porqué… ¿Por qué en éste álbum no aparece Ranma, ni tío Genma o tía Nodoka?

-Por que éste es nuestro álbum familiar de antes. Cuando aún no llegaban.

-¿Y puedo ver las fotos… después de que ellos llegasen?

-Me encantaría, pero Ranma tiene el álbum y no sé si te lo quiera prestar.

-Hablando de eso—hablé rápidamente, para no perder el valor reunido—¿Cómo fue que Ranma y yo nos conocimos?... ¿Cómo…?

Con la misma sonrisa maternal de siempre, Kasumi posó una suave mano sobre mi menudo hombro.

-Akane, esas preguntas deberás hacérselas a él.

Mi mejillas inmediatamente se coloraron y el calo subió a mi cabeza.

-No… ¡Por eso te estoy preguntando a ti!

-Gracias por la confianza—agregó—Pero esa etapa de tu vida la haz experimentado con él y solamente Ranma puede darte las repuestas que necesitas. Yo no,

-Te mostrabas muy feliz por explicarme el pasado.

-Sí, el _nuestro_. Pero como te dije Akane, debes preguntarle a Ranma, hay bastantes cosas que yo no sé de _su_ historia.

Ése "su" hablaba en plural ¿Qué tantas cosas habíamos vivido? Kasumi me dio un abrazo y palabras de apoyo antes de salir de mi recámara.

-Te avisaré cuando esté lista la cena—me dijo, antes de cerrar la puerta seguro para darme privacidad.

Me senté sobre la cama y luego me recosté en ella. Miré el techo un buen rato, contemplando como los rayos dorados pasaron a ser anaranjados cuando el atardecer se hizo presente. No sé cuántas horas estuve sobre el colchón, pensando, sin hacer nada. Tenía un extraño pánico en abrir cajones e inspeccionar mis cosas… ¿Si nos las reconocía? Peor aún ¿Si me traían recuerdos incapaces de comprender?

-¡Akane, la cena está lista!—me dijo Kasumi, tocando suavemente mi puerta.

Mis ojos, entonces cerrados, se abrieron para encontrarse en la negrura de la noche ¿Me había quedado dormida? Inmediatamente me paré y con voz ronca le contesté.

-Claro, ahora bajo.

Escuché sus pasos descender por la escalera. Pasé mis manos sobre mi cabello para que no se viera tan despeinado y entonces salí hacia la intensa luz del pasillo. Parpadeó deslumbrada hasta enfocar bien el rededor y bajar sin riesgos de caerme escalón por escalón.

En el comedor estaban todos reunidos, sólo esperándome. La mesa atiborrada de exquisitos platillos divinamente preparados. Papá a la cabeza, Tío Genma con Tía Nodoka al lado. Le seguía Ranma y en frente de él estaban Kasumi y Nabiki. El único lugar disponible era al lado de mi supuesto prometido.

Con pena y sonrojada, me senté a su lado. Kasumi me dio un plato lleno de arroz y palillos.

-¡Coman!—anunció.

Todo era completamente silencioso… Ranma no me veía ni de reojo, cosa que me hizo entristecer de inexplicable manera. Me llevé otro bocado de arroz a la boca cuando un escándalo proveniente de la calle nos hizo a todos voltear hacia la puerta. Como bólido entró un ser pequeño saltando por todas partes de la habitación, siendo detenido por una patada de Ranma quien después lo sujeto para que pudiésemos verlo.

Era el Maestro Hapossai.

-¿Qué anda haciendo ahora viejo libidinoso?—demandó saber, con furia.

¿Así era de enojón Ranma todos los días?

-¿Yo? ¡Nada! Solo andaba paseando por ahí—respondió el buen maestro con voz angelical. Pobrecillo, anciano e incomprendido. Se había portado tan bien cuando estaba en el hospital que me sentí con ganas de ayudarla.

-Ranma, anda suéltalo para que cene—él me miró como si estuviera loca.

-Pero Akane ¿Qué no…?

¡Pas!

Lo que hubiera querido decir no pudo porque su cara estaba enterrada en el suelo. El Maestro Hapossai encima de su espalda y mirándome con ojos soñadores.

-Akane linda ¿Me aceptarías un regalo?—preguntó entonces.

-¿Qué…?—me tendió un sostén blanco.—¡Ah!

Grité escandalizada, alejándome repentinamente de ese hombre que me siguió con el regalo en su mano y ofreciéndomelo como si fuese la mejor de todas las joyas.

-¡Modélamelo una sola noche, por favor Akane!

¿Qué se lo modelara? ¡Viejo pervertido! Creo que me ha engañado…

No pude decirle nada porque Ranma con una patada lo mandó a volar por los cielos de la ciudad.

-Gracias—le susurré.

-Por nada.

Cunado volteé me percaté de que nadie en la familia había movido un solo dedo ¿No les importaba?... Kasumi tranquilamente le pasaba la salsa de soya a nuestro padre, quien sin mirarla le dijo algo a tío Genma.

-El maestro jamás cambiara-

-Tiene razón Tendo—fue su respuesta.

¿Significaba eso que escenas parecidas sucedían todos los días? ¡Ay, qué horror! ¿Cómo fue que viví aquí toda mi infancia sin quedar traumada? ¿O mi amnesia bloqueaba los traumas?

Me senté para terminar la comida en completo silencio. Ayudé a Kasumi a levantar los trastos y después a lavarlos, tía Nodoka también nos ayudo.

-Creo que… mejor… iré dormir—les dije.

-Claro.

Kasumi me besó la mejilla y tía Nodoka igual. Todos me desearon buenas noches y yo simplemente subí las escaleras. Ranma me miró sin decir absolutamente nada para después darme la espalda, caminando hacia el Dojo. Ese gesto, por minúsculo, me dolió bastante y decidí ignorarle mientras cerraba la puerta de mi alcoba.

Ya con mi pijama puesta me acerqué a la cama, deteniéndome cuando un brillo me hizo ver la pared y ahí, a una linda mujer observándome.

Puse total atención al contorno de su rostro, delineado tan exquisitamente. La nariz en el centro, algo puntiaguda; sus enormes ojos marrones con pestañas no muy grandes y sombreados por unas delgadas cejas bien pobladas. El cabello de color azul corto apenas pasaba las orejas de la chica y lo tenía suelto. Su cuerpo estaba bien formado, seguramente hacía ejercicio porque los músculos estaban duros. ¿Quién sería? ¿Alguna prima, que vivía aquí también?

Acerqué mi mano hacia ella, descubrí que hizo lo mismo. Eso me hizo pensar y entonces, cuando quise tocarla, me encontré con el frío y duro cristal. Ya me lo esperaba… los ojos marrones miraban detrás de mí. Y me costó demasiado asimilar que eran mis ojos.

La mujer alzó su mano y la llevó a los ojos que lloraban… qué curioso, es exactamente lo mismo que estoy haciendo. El dolor y la desesperación de no poder reconocerme en ningún rostro ¡Ni en mi reflejo! solamente hizo colapsar mi ya de por sí dañado corazón. ¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿De verdad era yo?

Lloré. Mis ojos rojos, mejillas mojadas. Me acomodé en la cama en posición fetal, abrazando una de las almohadas con fuerza y usándola para reprimir los fuertes sollozos. ¿A quién quería engañar? No me sentía cómoda en esa casa, no por las personas, si no por mí misma. Incapaz de reconocer ni mi propia mirada ¿Cómo podría recordar a mis amigos, a mi familia?

Los miles de rostros en las fotografías de Kasumi no significaban nada. Por mí misma no los conocía. Y ese fugaz recuerdo en el hospital sería el único contacto que mantendría con la Akane pasada. Porque la nueva Akane, la que soy ahora, es muy diferente.

¿O no era diferente y sigo siendo exactamente igual a como antes era? ¡A maldición! ¡No era ni para responderme una mísera pregunta! ¿A qué empeñarme por recordar si en el fondo no quiero? Lo que deseo es quedarme aquí, en la oscuridad sin hacer nada y sin convivir con personas que me recordaran la difícil situación que estoy viviendo.

Cuando me paré, ya más calmada, a apagar el foco de la habitación y así dormir, volví a encontrarme con la misma mujer reflejada en el mismo cristal. Y aunque sabía que esa era yo, para mí era una total desconocida.

Yo era una desconocida.

Y con ése sentimiento de soledad, me quedé dormida.

* * *

><p>No me quedo tan largo como había proyectado. Esa canción en particular me pareció muy adecuada para los sentimientos de Akane y por eso usaré otras estrofas en otros episodios... por lo mismo ahora estoy buscando alguna que otra canción para Ranma ¿Quién sabe? Siempre me han encantado los song-fics porque considero el poder de la música como uno muy útil para ambientar y complementar las historias.<p>

¡Ah, antes de que se me olvide! Estoy pensando en otros dos proyectos sobre Ranma 1/2. Uno ya tengo listos dos capitulos y del otro apenas voy a empezar. Ustedes qué opinan ¿Los publico ya o espero a tener más avanzado éste fic?

¡Esperaré con ansias sus comentarios! :) Espero les haya gustado el capítulo.

chao!


	8. Luchando

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

¡Hola! Aquí de vuelta con otro episodio más a la historia. Reitero lo dicho: sin sus comentarios y apoyo esta historia no seguiría adelante así que ¡Gracias! Mil gracias. **  
><strong>

Revisión de Comentarios:**  
><strong>

**AkaneNyuYuraLucyMoka: **¿segura que no la ha leído nadie? Bueno, seré la primera, ahorita veré de qué trata y te ayudaré si quieres para que tengan más éxito tus historias :)

**Lucille: **la actitud de Ranma no será explicada si no hasta el próximo capítulo.

**amoranma: **muchas de tus preguntas no puedo responderlas, pero sí puedo decirte que cuando Akane descubra la otra "faceta" de Ranma será una ocasión memorable...No puse que Kasumi le dijerala verdad porque, en parte, no va con el carácter de la chica. Además, eso arruinaría parte de la trama y el suspenso.

**Akai27: **gracias; si, estoy de acuerdo con lo de Ranma, un cero a la izquierda ¡Siempre!

**S-ReikiSaotome-T: **¡Felicidades! de verdad pasar las materias a veces resulta ser todo un reto. Me alegro de encontrar otra persona que no considera tonto el que te gusten canciones de Disney ¡Te encuentras con cada cosa de personas! uf..**.**

**IProOmise: **agradezco toda tu consideración, como sabrás ya publiqué la otra, pero gracias de cualquier forma, gestos como esos son valiosos para mí.

**Diana Tendo: **"el pasado es lo que nos forma" ¡Me encantó esa frase! me parece que se adapta muy bien a la trama de esta historia. ¿Podría usarla más adelante en algún capítulo?

**Belli: **checaré algunas de esas canciones y trataré de ver si puedo colarlas en algún episodio ¡Gracias!

**Nora: **Gracias por tus buenos deseos, lamento hacerte sufrir y de una vez digo, pasará algún tiempo antes de qu Ranma "reaccione"

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7.<strong>

**Luchando.**

Cuando Akane abrió el armario buscando el uniforme azulado que usaba en la escuela, se encontró con un montón de ropa cómoda y alguna elegante al fondo, colgada de diferentes ganchos y otras más cuidadosamente dobladas en los cajones. De seguro que ella fue muy ordenada. ¿O Kasumi le ordenaría el clóset?

Sea cual fuera la respuesta, Akane había llegado a una conclusión: no seguiría atormentándose con miles de preguntas sin respuesta ni lloraría todas las noches un recuerdo que no se dignaba llegar. Seguiría con su vida y actuaría como le diera la gana. A fin de cuentas, tarde o temprano debería recobrar sus memorias. Nada era eterno.

Agarró el uniforme del armario y entonces se dedicó unos segundos para contemplarlo. Miró el color, la forma, las costuras… sí le era conocido ¡Le era familiar! Y no era idea suya, alguna parte de su mente gritaba insaciable "¡Lo conozco, lo conozco!"

Sonriendo, se lo puso y miró el espejo. Agarró el cepillo para peinarse el corto cabello y sonrió. No, ya no se atormentaría más. Poniéndose las blancas calcetas y agarrando el maletín, salió de su cuarto y caminó a la planta baja en donde estaban todos sentados para desayunar.

-¡Muy buenos días Akane!—le saludó Kasumi con una sonrisa, poniendo la comida en la mesa—¿Has dormido bien?

-Si, gracias.

-Me alegro de saberlo hija mía—habló Soun, que leía el periódico. Akane miró a su padre y sintió un escalofrío… le era tan indiferente ese hombre ¿de verdad era su progenitor?

-Akane ¿Me harías un favor?—preguntó Kasumi.

-Buen día—saludó Nabiki apareciendo repentinamente en la escena y sorprendiendo a todos con un gesto hacia Akane que solo podía calificarse como amable—Akane…-dijo de forma afectuosa.

-Hola Nabiki.—respondió también sorprendida—Claro Kasumi ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Sube y despierta a Ranma, llegarán tarde a la escuela si no desayunan ahora mismo.

-¿Despertarlo yo?—la idea le pareció curiosamente aterradora. Entrar a los aposentos del chico, verlo en pijama, en la cama…

Nabiki miró a su hermana mayor de manera inquisitiva, pero Kasumi solo sonrió. Soun esbozó una media sonrisa sin desprender sus ojos de la lectura y Akane, todavía horrorizada, mantenía una mano sobre su pecho para controlar los latidos de su corazón. "¿Haría esto o… no lo haría?" tenía un debate interno "¡Ay no! ¿Qué hago?"

-Por favor Akane, aún debo hacer unas cosas en la cocina—pidió Kasumi de nuevo.

-Si y… yo… ¡Ya me voy!—declaró Nabiki saliendo del comedor y despidiéndose con la mano.

-¿Papá no puede?—Akane no sabía cómo tomaría Ranma el que ella lo despertase.—Es hombre…

-Akane, te lo pido a ti por que confío plenamente en tus capacidades… y créeme que despertar a Ranma es cosa nada fácil—dijo lo último con gracia.—Anda, sube y ya. No tardaras nada.

Akane asintió aún vacilante y se dirigió a la planta alta. Escalón por escalón seguía pensando ¿cómo iba a despertarlo? Llegó a la puerta del chico y cuando estaba a punto de abrirla, la vista se le nubló y tuvo que cerrar los ojos abruptamente ante un dolor espantoso en la cabeza.

_Flashback._

_-¡Ranma no Baka ya levántate!—grité llena de rabia, mientras tiraba encima del hombre una cubeta llena de agua helada que de inmediato lo convirtió en una mujer esbelta de cabello rojizo. ¡Me desesperaba que por su culpa tuviera retrasos! ¡Yo, Akane Tendo, que siempre me he caracterizado por ser una de las alumnas más responsables de todo Furinkan!_

_Estremeciéndose, la chica se paró y me encaró con asesina, mirada yo le devolví un ceño fruncido y una expresión de claro enfado._

_-¿No tienes formas mejores de despertar, marimacho violenta?—reclamó con voz severa, pero sin gritar. Aún estaba algo cansado y tenía ganas de recostarse nuevamente, lo adiviné por la forma en que miraba de reojo la colcha mojada y suspiraba. Ja, no solo lo mojaba para que despertara, si no que además arruinaba el colchón y así no podía recostarse hasta en la tarde que se secaba bajo el sol ¿Soy o no una genio?_

_-¡Vístete que es ya tarde!—dije, cerrando los ojos y con ambas manos sobre mis caderas, dándole la espalda para salir de la habitación._

_-Contigo no se puede, Akane. Eres insoportable._

_-¡Mira quién habla! Tú no te quedas atrás_

_-¡Sal de mi alcoba para que me pueda cambiar, niña tonta!_

_-¡Perezoso!—contraataqué cerrando la puerta con fuerza y murmurando más cosas conforme bajaba las escaleras. Escuché a Ranma abrir unos cajones y sonreí, ya se estaba vistiendo._

_Entré a la cocina y de una vez, comencé a calentar agua. _

_Fin de flashback._

Akane se sostuvo de la puerta para no caerse, sentía que las piernas le temblaban y la cabeza le dolía aún. Poco a poco cedió, hasta quedar lúcida. "¿Otro recuerdo? ¿Ranma idiota?" sacudió la cabeza ¡Mejor no pensar aún! "Pero... ¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Será alguna prima de Ranma o… era él? ¡Imposible! Ranma es un hombre, de eso estoy muy segura" Se sonrojó cuando pensó en lo bien parecido que era "Una pelirroja, le preguntaré a Kasumi después no quiero quedarme con esta duda"

Entró a la alcoba de su prometido y la encontró alumbrada por el sol, él, tumbado sobre el futón sin señas de querer despertar.

-Ranma—lo llamó dudosa—Ranma…

Se inclinó a su lado y movió poco, pero él siguió roncando.

-¡Ranma!—gritó, ya más desesperada. Se vio entonces como en aquel recuerdo tan borroso, molesta y con la cubeta de agua fría en la mano.

"¿Deberé despertarlo así? Bueno, en el recuerdo él no se veía muy feliz que digamos… mejor no enfadarlo. Probaré con más gritos" y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído, sin obtener respuesta.

Desesperada ya hasta colmársele su escasa paciencia, se paró y gritó:

-¡Ranma ya DESPIERTA!.—con voz potente, pero sin ser amenazadora. El chico se removió entre sueños y abrió ligeramente los ojos.

Pudo ver a su prometida, la silueta azulada con uniforme, y analizarlo con los gritos de Akane… ¿Acaso todo había sido un sueño? ¡Akane estaba gritándole!

La ilusión desapareció:

-¡Oh Ranma lamento haberte gritado!—exclamó angustiada—Es que no despertabas con nada ¡Ya no lo hago, pero despiértate más temprano! ¿Si?

No…. No era su Akane.

La decepción pasó por sus ojos cuando se levantó y la miró con una expresión que iba desde la alegría de verla viva hasta la tristeza de no reconocerla. Se dejó de cosas para pararse y sonreírle ligeramente.

-Gracias por despertarme.—dijo—Ya bajo, me cambiaré de ropa en unos segundos.

-Bien.

Ella lo dejó solo en la alcoba. Y Ranma se sintió extraño de haber despertado con Akane en la misma casa y sin estar empapado. Una de las tantas cosas que había extrañado de ella cuando estaba en coma era su peculiar estilo de levantarlo para acudir a las clases… ¡Cómo lo extrañaba!

Ranma se vistió y bajo las escaleras, pero se sorprendió de lo que encontró.

Al pie de los escalones, Akane se sostenía del barandal para no caerse. Sus piernas temblaban y una de sus manos presionaba la cabeza. Una mueca de dolor pasmada en todo su rostro aumentó la angustia del muchacho que bajó como bólido a verla.

-¡Akane!—la llamó—Akane ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa?

-Mi cabeza…—susurró ella, con voz queda y frágil—M… ¡Me duele!

Akane sentía miles de clavos adentrándose en su cerebro y unos martillos golpeándole el cráneo. Era una sensación espantosa y apenas podía sostenerse. El rededor comenzó a ser borroso. Sintió unos fuertes brazos rodearla y supo entonces que nada le pasaría. Subconscientemente sabía que estando en ese abrazo absolutamente ningún peligro la amenazaría. Estaba segura.

Pero eso no aminoraba el dolor.

-¡Akane qué te pasa!—exclamó con horror Kasumi.

-¡Hija mía!

-¡Debemos llevarla con un doctor!

Vio la expresión de Ranma crispada por el dolor, la preocupación y un sentimiento más que no atinó a descifrar.

Entonces, mientras más clavos de adherían a su masa encefálica, manchas oscuras nublaron su vista hasta caer en una manda negra con voces resonando, proviniendo de alguna parte lejana… muy lejana…

_-Akane, te presento a tu prometido_

_-Vendrá un amigo mío desde hace tiempo_

_-¡Es lo mejor! Tienen la misma edad y les gustan las artes marciales_

_-Tonto engreído_

_-Te ves más bonita cuando sonríes_

_-¡Ni hao Airén!_

_-Ranma es mi prometido, no el tuyo._

_-¿Segura que eso es comida?_

_-¡Viejo pervertido!_

_-¡Ranma eres un idiota!_

_-Ryoga tu nunca cambiarás, siempre estás perdido_

_-Jojojojojo, Ranma mi amor_

_-¿Alguien quiere un okonomiyaqui?_

El torbellino de voces hundió a Akane en un océano sin fondo. Unas agudas, otras más graves. Unas le eran conocidas y otras le parecía que jamás las había escuchado en su vida. Delante suyo miles de rostros y diferentes expresiones, facciones, emociones, ¡Todo pasó por delante suyo y se hundió con ella, siguiéndola!

El volumen de las voces aumentaba, más oraciones, más personas, era un barullo espantoso. Como escuchar conversaciones simultáneas en una sala de espera.

-¡CÁLLENSE!

Las voces la aturdían más, no la dejaban pensar, la estresaban y empeoraban su dolor.

Al principio no le hicieron caso, pero después, comenzaron a desaparecer. Justo en ese momento se encontró hundida en lo más oscuro de su mente sin saber hacia dónde nadar para encontrar una salida. Aquello solo atinó a desesperarla todavía más y acrecentar su dolor de cabeza.

Pero, resignándose, decidió luchar. No se dejaría vencer cuando ya había escalado tanto en la montaña. Llegaría a la cima, a su meta, pasara lo que pasara. Y encontró un camino de corrientes espantosamente fuertes y que golpeaban su cuerpo empujándolo para hundirlo más.

Luchó. Con una fuerza que desconocía en su interior.

Luchó como si la vida dependiera de ello. Porque ahora sí dependía.

Peleo para salir de ese hoyo donde no encontraría nada más que oscura soledad.

Y tras recibir golpe tras golpe, llegó a un lugar alumbrado que recibió su cuerpo cansado amoldándose a su complexión para darle comodidad…

Cerró los ojos.

Pudo al fin descansar en paz.

**o-o**

**o-o**

Abrió los ojos. Se sintió como cuando despertó en el hospital, solo que estaba en su propia habitación y al lado suyo el doctor Tofú sonriéndole. Atrás del doctor, toda la familia mirándola con alivio.

-¿Qué…?—calló ante una mirada del médico.

-No hables Akane—dijo Tofú—descansa esa cabecita tuya.

Con unas palmaditas ligeras en su frente le sonrió amistosamente antes de dirigirse a los familiares.

-Como ven está bien, solo necesita reposar el día de hoy y mañana estará como nueva… si son tan amables de dejarla dormir—añadió lo último casi como una orden, a lo que los familiares salieron de la recámara.

Ranma la miró fijamente un rato más antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse, yéndose al Dojo.

Akane miró al doctor y éste solamente sonrió más.

-¿Algo que quieras decirme, Akane?

"Es como si me leyera la mente" pensó.

-Doctor… sea sincero, dígame ¿Qué me pasó?

-No lo sé. La que se desmayó fue tú, dime ¿Qué sentiste?

Akane recordó el dolor intenso, la cabeza estallándole, las miles de voces, la pesada oscuridad. Todo demasiado vívido como para haber sido un simple sueño en su desmayo. Había sido algo más, pero ¿Qué?

-Me dolía la cabeza y… escuché tantas voces…

-Akane ¿Has recordado algo?

Lo miró fijamente. Tofú tenía ahora una expresión seria.

-¿Cómo qué?

-No lo sé—dijo él—Dime ¿Has tenido como… flashes… recuerdos pequeños?

-Bueno… sí… algunos.

-¿Muchos o pocos?

-Poquitos.

Se quedó pensando.

-De hecho, me desmayé poco después de tener uno de esos flashes, como dice usted.

Tofú asintió con expresión pensativa. Miró por la ventana de la chica y después a Akane. Lucía ahora más tranquilo.

-Parece que vas a recordar todo tu pasado Akane. O al menos la mayor parte.

La ilusión en los ojos de la chica fue inmensa.

-¿De verdad?—dijo esperanzada.

-Sí… pero tienes que luchar.

Perplejidad.

-¿Luchar?

-Así es. Por lo que me dices y he visto, hay una parte de tu subconsciente que bloquea los recuerdos, como si no quisiera que recuperaras la memoria. Y otra parte de tu ser que se esfuerza por romper esas barreras. Deberás luchar si quieres recordar todo, Akane.

Colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la chica para reconfortarla.

-Será duro.—afirmó ella.

-Sí. Pero piensa que no estás sola.

Sonrió a duras penas.

-Todos estamos contigo.

"Y aprecio eso pero…" Akane fue incapaz de seguir con esos pensamientos. Le devolvió la sonrisa al doctor y, después de un tiempo en silencio, se recostó de nuevo para descansar.

Reunir fuerzas antes de la pelea.

Una pelea contra sigo misma.

* * *

><p>¡Finito del capítulo!<p>

Tengo muchas cosas que decir, pero no se por dónde empezar.

A partir de Agosto con todas mis historias demoraré mucho en actualizar, debido a que entraré a una escuela nivel medio superior en la que pues los encargos y tareas serán más pesados que antes. De cualquier forma, les avisaré un día antes del inicio del ciclo escolar, esto porque espero tener tiempo de actualizar todas mis historias rápidamente y así no dejarlas a mitad del desenlace. No garantizo nada, pero el intento es bueno.

Muchísimas gracias por darle el recibimiento tan intenso y bueno que tuvo "Cosas por Hacer" me impresionaron los comentarios, hits, y alertas. De seguro ya habrán notado que lleva un rumbo muy diferente y una trama distinta a la de éste fic, pero procuraré que tengan la misma calidad en todo.

Este capítulo me pareció bueno para desarrollar más la posicion tan difícil de Akane y así podamos empatizar más con esta nueva protagonista llena de dudas y miedos. Muchos me han dicho que Ranma e sun tonto, y aunque todala serie lo demuestra aquí no será la escepción. Tardará tiempo en acostumbrarse y adoptar una postura definitiva con la situación, en el próximo capítulo veremos más de sus pensamientos.

Me despido esperando que les agradara el capítulo y deseando un comentario de su parte.

chao!


	9. Lo que fue

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

¡Hola de nuevo a todos mis queridos seguidores que siempre esperan pacientes una actualización! Lamento haberme tardado algo más de lo normal en subir el episodio, casi siempre escribo los de éste fic muy rápido. Tengo dos semanas de vacaciones así que las aprovecharé para ponerle turbo a ésta y más historias. Gracias por pasarse a leer un nuevo episodio más :)

Revisión de Comentarios:

**Pandora: **Claro que digo "Si" ¿cómo podría abandonar uno de los mejores proyectos que a lo largo de mi corta vida he tenido?

**Akemi: **Al contrario muchas gracias a ti por leerme, me gusta la manera tan positiva en que te expresas acerca de mi redacción, palabras así de simples motivan mucho a escritores, al menos a mí. Gracias por leerme ^^

**S-ReikiSaotome-T: **Creo que pondré lo de la maldición de Ranma en unos dos capítulos más, aún no estoy muy segura. Si, creo que ese error fue algo grave... al menos, me intenté expresar de otra forma, gracias por marcármelo.

**Lucille: **Me alegra que opines eso, siempre trato de mantener en escencia a los personajes y que me feliciten por eso es una sensación increíble. Thanks!

**Diana Tendo: **ese error me marcará de por vida... xD

**Nora: **Me gusta contestarles, siendo que así estoy en mejor sintonía con los lectores para ofrecerles mejores historias. Admito que son algo exigentes, pero bueno, eso realmente no me molesta, yo misma lo soy con los autores que leo y comprendo la desesperación cuando no actualizan... trataré de hacerlo en menor cantidad de tiempo.

**Akai27: **Vaya, yo pensé que los flashes pudieron ser mejores**. **Gracias por tus comentarios, siempre me dan bastante motivación.

**IProOmise: **Gracias por tu comprensión.

** Belli: **Como sea, trataré de revisarlas =)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8.<strong>

**Lo que fue.**

_POV normal._

-¡Ranma ya DESPIERTA!

Esa era la misma voz que siempre lo sacaba de sus sueños, pero había algo diferente en ella. No sonaba tan enérgica y molesta como él recordaba. Si no algo más… tranquila. ¿Comprensiva?

Cierto, estaba gritándole. No eran los gritos escandalosos a los que estaba acostumbrado. Pero sí eran gritos. Los mismos que llevaba oyendo día tras día desde hace dos años. Repentinamente se sintió como si una enorme pesadilla hubiese desaparecido ante el despertar en un día nuevo.

La ilusión desapareció:

-¡Oh Ranma lamento haberte gritado!—exclamó ella angustiada—Es que no despertabas con nada ¡Ya no lo hago, pero despiértate más temprano! ¿Si?

La decepción pasó por sus ojos cuando se levantó y la miró con una expresión que iba desde la alegría de verla viva hasta la tristeza de no reconocerla. Se dejó de cosas para pararse y sonreírle ligeramente.

-Gracias por despertarme.—dijo—Ya bajo, me cambiaré de ropa en unos segundos.

-Bien.

Ella lo dejó solo en la alcoba. Y Ranma se sintió extraño de haber despertado con Akane en la misma casa y sin estar empapado. Una de las tantas cosas que había extrañado de ella cuando estaba en coma era su peculiar estilo de levantarlo para acudir a las clases… ¡Cómo lo extrañaba!

Ranma se vistió, mientras pensaba. Las cosas no estaban yendo como él se lo esperaba y eso lo tenía de lo más frustrado. Salió de la alcoba para bajar los escalones, no esperó lo que encontró.

Al pie de la escalera, Akane se sostenía del barandal para no caerse. Sus piernas temblaban y una de sus manos presionaba la cabeza. Una mueca de dolor pasmada en todo su rostro aumentó la angustia del muchacho que bajó como bólido a verla.

-¡Akane!—la llamó—Akane ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa?

-Mi cabeza…—susurró ella, con voz queda y frágil—M… ¡Me duele!

La chica apretó más sus puños golpeándose con ellos a cabeza, soltando tremendo alarido de dolor que hizo a todos los habitantes de la casa correr para ver cómo estaba. Ranma no demoró más de dos segundos en estar a su lado y sostenerla con sus fuertes brazos para no dejarla caer.

-Akane, reacciona ¡Akane!—le gritó.

Pero ella cerro los ojos y su expresión se suavizó cuando cayó desmayada.

-Se ha desmayado—dijo Ranma, sin soltarla y viendo su rostro como hipnotizado—Hay que llamar al doctor.

-Iré yo—Kasumi salió de la casa tan rápido que ni el delantal se quitó y corrió hacia el consultorio como si la vida dependiera de ellos.

Nabiki habló.

-Ranma, deja a Akane en su cuarto, debe estar recostada.—Soun solamente asintió ante la indicación de su hija.

Nodoka y Genma veían todo sin opinar, no estaban seguros de qué decir.

-Claro—respondió el chico de la trenza.

Cargó a Akane al estilo nupcial y dio pasos lentos para subir las escaleras. No dejó de mirarla ni por un momento. Abrió la alcoba de su prometida y la depositó suavemente sobre la cama, maravillándose de su expresión dulce y calmada ahora que no había dolor en ella.

-Akane—pronunció su nombre con la voz más suave posible, acariciando su cabello para colocar uno de sus mechones detrás de la oreja—Por favor, no me hagas esto, despierta.

No supo cuánto tiempo siguió inclinado sobre ella sin hacer o decir nada. Sus pensamientos comenzaron a girar en una turbulenta nube sin principio ni fin que lo hundió a sus más fuertes dudas.

"Akane… no sé que hacer ¡Todo es tan confuso, tan difícil! Por una parte, viéndote así, sé que eres tú. La misma y bella marimacho… pero cuando despiertas, cuando me miras con expresión inquisitiva, cuando te mueves insegura de cómo actuar y contienes tu carácter mostrándote dulce… te desconozco ¡Por completo te desconozco! Y pienso… ¿De verdad eres tú, la misma Akane de la que me enamoré, o has cambiado tanto que no hay marcha atrás?"

Se dejó caer sobre el suelo y suspiró, tratando inútilmente de despejarse. No podía, el remolino en su mente era demasiado grande como para tratar de contenerlo.

"¿Y si no eres la misma? Es decir, físicamente lo sigues siendo pero mentalmente has cambiado… tanto… aunque en esencia parece que sigues intacta sólo que, de un tiempo acá, ni eso parece… cambias tanto, día con día… no te reconozco… no puedo reconocerte… ¡No puedo, maldición! Eres la misma y a la vez no. Soy un tonto. No puedo ni entenderme a mí mismo"

Patético.

Siguió viéndola acostada en su cama. No tardo ni diez minutos en llegar el Dr. Tofú con un pequeño maletín de primeros auxilios.

-¿Cómo está? ¿Qué le ha pasado?—fue lo primero que preguntó apenas se inclinó para tomarle el pulso. Ranma contestó:

-Se desmayo, creo que por un dolor de cabeza.

-¿Dolor de cabeza?

-Sí.

Tofú procedió a revisarle la respiración con el estetoscopio.

-¿Sabes porqué le comenzó a doler?

Negó.

-¿Ha tenido recuerdos últimamente?

-No que yo sepa.

-Ha tenido como que… fragmentos, doctor—repuso Kasumi. La angustia del doctor por el estado de Akane hizo que, por vez primera, no se pusiera nervioso en su presencia—Muy cortos, no los llega a comprender.

-Ya veo—dijo pensativo—¿Te ha comentado algo al respecto?

-Algunas cosas. Sigue estando muy confundida, doctor.

Tofú revisó a Akane un poco más antes de comenzar a pensar seriamente en la información que acababa de recibir. Ya decía que era muy pronto mandarla a casa sin hacerle mínimo unas cuantas terapias a fin de recobrara la memoria: ¡Eh ahí las consecuencias! Pero no había nada que hacer. El Doctor Yurakawa fue renuente en sus peticiones para que la dejara quedarse una semana más dentro del hospital. Sabía que no la recibiría, a menos que volviera a estar en un estado crítico.

Lo único que quedaba por hacer era llevar él mismo una especia de terapia, trataría hacerlo lo menos médico posible. Algo casual. Relajado. Akane necesitaba, ante todo, un largo reposo mental.

-¿Estará bien?—preguntó Soun, sumamente angustiado.

-No se preocupen, lo estará. Es como un desmayo común, despertará en unas horas.

Ranma asintió para sus adentros "¿Recuerdos? ¿Y porqué no me lo dijo?" Akane había acudido a Kasumi, no a él. Una muestra más de que no confiaba lo suficiente, no como lo haría la antigua Akane. Le dieron ganas de golpearse por no abandonar esos pensamientos, pero le era imposible. Se resignó a esperar el despertar de la chica, como la familia entera.

El ambiente era muy tenso. Akane seguía dormida y nadie se movía a menos que fuera para cambiar de posición y evitar entumecerse. Kasumi bajó más tarde para llevar té y algunos bocadillos de lo tarde que se hacía. Tofú había dicho que se quedaría, pues necesitaba hablar con la menor de los Tendo en privado.

Finalmente, tras tortuosas horas de incertidumbre, Akane abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué…?—calló ante una mirada del médico.

-No hables Akane—dijo Tofú—descansa esa cabecita tuya.

Con unas palmaditas ligeras en su frente le sonrió amistosamente antes de dirigirse a los familiares.

-Como ven está bien, solo necesita reposar el día de hoy y mañana estará como nueva… si son tan amables de dejarla dormir—añadió lo último casi como una orden, a lo que los familiares salieron de la recámara. Ellos ya lo esperaban, después de un desmayo lo más profesional era una entrevista.

Ranma la miró fijamente un rato más antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse, yéndose al Dojo. Los mismos pensamientos se formaban en su cabeza, había tomado la decisión de entrenar un poco para ver si es que algo de ejercicio le distraía la mente.

Akane miró al doctor y éste solamente sonrió más.

-¿Algo que quieras decirme, Akane?

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

-Doctor… sea sincero, dígame ¿Qué me pasó?

-No lo sé. La que se desmayó fue tú, dime ¿Qué sentiste?

Ella bajó la mirada y llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza, como recordando. El doctor tomó nota mental de cada uno de sus movimientos, de sus gestos. El lenguaje corporal era lo mismo que leer un libro con quinientas hojas escritas con letra pequeña.

-Me dolía la cabeza y… escuché tantas voces…

-Akane ¿Has recordado algo?

-¿Cómo qué?

-No lo sé—dijo él—Dime ¿Has tenido como… flashes… recuerdos pequeños?

-Bueno… sí… algunos.

-¿Muchos o pocos?

-Poquitos.

Se quedó pensando.

-De hecho, me desmayé poco después de tener uno de esos flashes, como dice usted.

Tofú asintió con expresión pensativa. Miró por la ventana de la chica y después a Akane. Lucía ahora más tranquilo. Y es que lo estaba. Sus angustias de que el cerebro no se recuperara debidamente se esfumaron. El proceso de recuperar la memoria parecía estarse llevando muy bien en la menor Tendo y eso era una excelente noticia.

-Parece que vas a recordar todo tu pasado Akane. O al menos la mayor parte.

La ilusión en los ojos de la chica fue inmensa.

-¿De verdad?—dijo esperanzada.

-Sí… pero tienes que luchar.

Perplejidad.

-¿Luchar?

-Así es. Por lo que me dices y he visto, hay una parte de tu subconsciente que bloquea los recuerdos, como si no quisiera que recuperaras la memoria. Y otra parte de tu ser que se esfuerza por romper esas barreras. Deberás luchar si quieres recordar todo, Akane.

Colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la chica para reconfortarla.

-Será duro.—afirmó ella.

-Sí. Pero piensa que no estás sola.

Sonrió a duras penas.

-Todos estamos contigo.

Apreció la lucha interna de la mujer. Y en ese momento, no vio a una Akane tímida e insegura como la que despertó en el hospital. Vio la misma determinación y coraje de la antigua Akane, la de siempre, la que seguía dormida en lo más profundo de ese dañado subconsciente.

Akane, en un arrebato de gratitud, se lanzó sobre el doctor y le dio un fuerte abrazo entre lágrimas.

-Muchas gracias. Era lo que necesitaba escuchar.

-De nada.

Tras un rato se separó de su abrazo y se despidió de ella. Akane se quedó en su alcoba y prometió bajar dentro de unos minutos con la demás familia. Pero Tofú era más listo de lo que muchos creían y había notado la mirada de Akane puesta en Ranma y la indiferencia del chico. Bueno, la que aparentó.

-Nabiki ¿Dónde está Ranma?—le preguntó cuando la vio sentada en la sala.

-¿Dónde más? en el Dojo.

-Ah. Gracias.

Salió de la sala para irse al Dojo Tendo. Efectivamente, Ranma estaba en el centro muy sudado y dando patadas a un enemigo imaginario enfrente de él. Por el coraje y además la poca técnica que estaba empleando, Tofú pudo deducir que no estaba realmente concentrado en el combate, si no en el esfuerzo. Como si peleara con sus demonios internos. Y mucha verdad tenía el doctor.

"¡Maldición! No sé que hacer. Estoy demasiado confundido" pensaba el chico, dando otro golpe y una serie de diez patadas antes de dar un salto mortal y una nueva patada "Cuando me sentía así, bastaba con sentarme en el tejado y esperar a que Akane volviera de correr en las mañanas para hablar con ella. Ahora no es así. No sabría dónde buscarme" Golpe, dos patadas, tres golpes, cinco patadas "Y no se cómo buscarla"

-¡Maldición!—el grito estaba lleno de frustración, de ira. Y el golpe que produjo golpeó la pared rompiéndola hasta hacerle un enorme agujero.

-Ranma—habló el doctor, asustando al artista marcial.—¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Realmente, el chico no estaba de humor para sermones y optaba por negarse. Pero la mirada del doctor era tan intensa que terminó sentándose en medio del Dojo, frente a Tofú, sin querer empezar diálogo alguno.

-Seré franco contigo, Ranma—comenzó—ya hablé con Akane y creo que se recuperara del todo.

Esas eran palabras muy esperanzadoras. Ranma aún así, quiso no emocionarse. No fuera a ser que las cosas salieran mal, como de costumbre.

-Qué bien—fue la única respuesta.

-¿Sólo qué bien?

-¿Qué quiere que le diga?

-No lo sé. Es tu novia Ranma, deberías preocuparte más por ella.

"¡Me apuro bastante por ella! Usted no sabe nada… nada" gruñó mentalmente.

-No es mi novia, es mi prometida ¡Impuesta por mis padres!

-Ranma ya no puedes seguir con esas niñerías. Entiende de una buena vez, Akane está en un proceso de recuperación crítico, lo que ahora viva o no viva determinará bastante las memorias que pueda recobrar y las que jamás volverá a tener ¡Y esto afectará su vida entera! Por amor a todo lo que consideres bueno, actúa como un hombre, con madurez, y afronta ésta realidad ¿Quieres?

Ranma no sabía cómo reaccionar. ¿Quién diría que el Dr. Tofú, tan calmado, siempre sonriente, podría mostrarse con firme, directo y molesto a la vez? Porque así estaba. Tofú estaba seriamente enojado con Ranma porque conocía las consecuencias de esa decisión indiferente tomada por él. La había visto tantas veces en hospitales… los resultados nunca eras buenos.

-Es cuando más apoyo necesita Ranma, sobre todo tuyo. No niegues lo que todos sabemos, la quieres. Pero esta Akane no es la misma, la que lo sabe y por eso soporta todas tus tonterías. Ésta Akane es frágil, es como una muñeca rota que se esta reponiendo costura por costura. Para que la herida se cierre necesita no solo las puntadas de su familia, si no las tuyas. Eso, o jamás volverá a ser la misma.

-¿Por qué me dice todo esto? ¿Cree que no lo sé? ¡No necesito que me repitan lo mismo una y otra vez, no!

-¡Pues deja de actuar como si lo ocuparas! ¿No entiendes que Akane estuvo a punto de morir, que el hecho de que esté viva es un milagro?

Mejor no decir eso. Los recuerdos del inerte y ensangrentado cuerpo de Akane torpemente atendido por un cuerpo médico mediocre llegaron a la mente de Ranma, el dolor, la incertidumbre, las horas de espera, los meses de verla tumbada en una cama sin poder hacer nada. Esas cosas jamás se olvidan. Y dejan una herida permanente.

-Eso lo entiendo mejor que nadie, doctor—respondió entre dientes.

-Entonces vive el milagro de la vida. Y si quieres que Akane vuelva a ser la misma, empieza por ser tú el mismo de antes.

Con esas últimas palabras, salió del Dojo sin decir o hacer nada más. Se despidió del resto de la familia y fue a su consultorio con la conciencia tranquila. Lo que debía decir ya lo había dicho y quedaba al libre albedrió de Ranma seguir sus consejos o tirarlos a una bolsa de basura. Su misión estaba cumplida.

No pensaba que había dejado en el Dojo a un Ranma Saotome profundamente afectado de sus palabras y buscando un significado más profundo a toda la conversación. La vida con Akane había sido algo realmente bello, pero estaba en el pasado. Quizá, debía comenzar otra vez. Quizá era hora de dejar de lado esas tonterías.

Pero el miedo seguía ahí. Miedo al cambio. Y fueron ese miedo as ataduras que impidieron el valor de una decisión que, si la hubiese tomado en esa misma noche, habría cambiado y evitado un inmenso sufrimiento que vendría días después. Todo por ese tonto miedo.

"Lo que fue… ¿volverá a ser?" fue su último pensamiento. Antes de quedarse dormido.

* * *

><p>Imagino que muchos esperaban un POV de Ranma para explicar sus pensamientos, pero como quería profundizar mucho la charla entre Ranma y el Dr tomando en cuenta a los dos, decidí poner un POV general. Mostrar la confusión de Ranma se me hace algo difícil, por lo orgulloso que es el personaje, pero creo haber hecho un buen trabajo.<p>

En el próximo capítulo aparecerán más personajes y veremos un ambiente algo diferente al que he llevado estos capítulos, un cambio podría decirse radical. Las cosas... se pondrán algo más tensas entre Ranma y Akane, en parte por la indecisión del chico y las elecciones que Akane toma en su desesperación. Aprovecho para decirles que de verdad aprecio lo mucho que siguen apoyándome con ésta historia y no me cansaré de leer sus comentarios ^^

¡Ah! el otro capítulo de **"Cosas por Hacer"** esta casi listo. Lo más seguro es que lo suba hoy mismo en unas horas más o mañana en la tarde.

¡Gracias por leer!

chao!


	10. ¿Quién es ella?

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

¡Hola nuevamente! Esta ves no demoré mucho xD El capítulo me ha quedado un poco largo y en él se aclararán un poco las direcciones el fic irá tomando.

Revisión de Comentarios.

**Lucille: **Personalmente me siento muy orgullosa de ésa escena, escribirla me fue algo complicado y el resultado me dejó más que satisfecha, me alegro mucho que te gustara también :)

**Akai27: **Nuevamente, gracias por tus comentarios que tanto me alegran. Siento que ya le he dado muchos sermones a Ranma, por lo que creo que el del Dr será el último de ése tipo.

**Diana Tendo: **Ranma es un cabezota de primera y trato de mantener ese carácter suyo mostrando toda su indecisión. Habrá cosas peores que hará, pero al final comprenderá bien las situación y mostrará un cambio muy repentino. No digo más porque arruinaría la sorpresa :D

**Belli: **"camarón que se duerme se lo lleva lo corriente" no lo había pensado pero creo que ese refrán dice mucho sobre Ranma ¿verdad?

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9.<strong>

**¿Quién es ella?**

_POV normal._

Miles de miradas inquisitivas se desviaban fingiendo indiferencia cuando Akane alzaba la mirada de su cuaderno. Para la chica no habían pasado desapercibidas las miles de preguntas que flotaban en los ojos de sus compañeros y hasta en los mismos maestros apenas cruzó la puerta de entrada.

Ese día había amanecido bien, sin dolores y pudo acudir a la escuela. Ranma la acompañó hasta la entrada y después le dijo que debía hacer unas vueltas muy importantes, pero la vería en la hora de descanso.

-¿Y no puedes acompañarme toda la mañana?—Akane tenía miedo de enfrentarse a una parte de su pasado de la que no recordaba absolutamente nada.

-Me gustaría, pero debo hacer algo urgentemente.—respondió el artista marcial.—Te prometo volver pronto.

Y dicho esto corrió lo más rápido posible, creando una ráfaga de viento que hizo volar el cabello azulado de Akane mientras lo miraba partir. Siguió en el umbral de la escuela unos minutos, sin saber qué hacer. Ranma le había dicho el edificio y salón al que debía entrar, aún así, el miedo no se iba.

Cuando entró al salón todos la miraron sorprendidos. Ella reconoció a dos chicas que habían dicho ser sus amigas en los días que fueron a verla en el hospital. De hecho, fueron ellas quienes se le acercaron con una sonrisa.

-¡Akane! ¿Ya estás mejor?—preguntó una que Akane recordaba como Sayuri.

-Si… algo mejor.

-Me alegro ¡No sabes cuánto te hemos extrañado!—agregó la otra, Asami.

-Ven—Sayuri le tendió la mano y Akane la agarró ligeramente desconfiada. No las recordaba en lo absoluto y ver tantas personas la ponía nerviosa.

Sayuri la guió hasta el último pupitre de la primera fila, que estaba vacío.

-Aquí solías sentarte, te hemos respetado el lugar todos estos meses—explicó.

Akane colocó ahí su mochila y se sentó con movimientos lentos. Tanto Sayuri como Asami permanecieron a su lado sin perder la sonrisa en sus rostros y dejaron pasar unos minutos antes de hablar.

-Y dinos Akane ¿cómo va esa memoria tuya?—intentaron sonar graciosas, para aliviar la tensión.

-Bueno… va más o menos.—Realmente, Akane no quería hablar con ellas sobre el asunto. Por eso se encogió en el banco—Me faltan muchas cosas por recordar, si no es que casi todas.

-¿Ya te dieron de alta, verdad?

-Así es.

Asumi pensó antes de preguntar.

-¿Y Ranma? ¿No vino contigo?

Auch. Sin saber porqué, el recordar al chico le causo dolor a Akane. Ella fingió como si nada malo hubiese pasado, pero las dos chicas se percataron del sutil cambio en su expresión.

-Me acompañó hasta la entrada y luego se fue ¿Estudia aquí, verdad?

-Sí. Y es raro, todas las mañanas venían ustedes juntos y se iban igual al Dojo—dijo Asumi en voz alta, ganándose un codazo por parte de Sayumi.

-¿No ves que es un tema delicado?—le susurró al oído, señalando la faceta melancólica que pronto cubrió el rostro de Akane.

-¡Qué torpe! Eh… a lo mejor tuvo compromisos ¿No crees? ¡Si, debió ser eso!

Asumi entendió que la había regado en ese caso y mejor guardó silencio, alejándose discretamente para que Sayumi manejara la situación.

-No hagas caso de Asumi, no sabe ya ni lo que dice.

-No importa—respondió la chica Tendo, aunque realmente si le había molestado y herido un poco el significado total de esa expresión.

No pudieron seguir hablando porque el profesor entró en esos momentos hundiendo al salón en silencio sepulcral. No le pasó desapercibida la presencia de la artista marcial y se dirigió hacia ella.

-Señorita Tendo.

-¿Si, maestro?—respondió Akane, parándose mientras contestaba.

-¿Se siente ya bien? ¿Segura que quiere continuar con las clases? Sería más sano que guardara algo de reposo ¿No cree?

-Ya descanse lo suficiente. Quisiera retomar el curso, si no es mucha molestia—fue su respuesta.

-Como desee ¿Me recuerda acaso, o a sus compañeros?—sí, el maestro estaba bien enterado de la situación.

-Eh…

-No diga nada más. Uno por uno vayan presentándose… de nuevo.—el maestro río por su broma personal, que nadie del salón tomó bien.

El sonrojo se extendió por todo el rostro de Akane mientras cada compañero decía su nombre y una breve descripción de sí mismo, turnándose de una forma muy ordenada. "Y pensar que yo los conocía a todos ¡Haber si mi mente comienza a trabajar!" puso toda la atención del mundo y algunos nombres le hicieron parecidos.

-Hola, me llamo Daisuke…-dijo uno.

A él ya lo conocía. Lo sentía, le era tan familiar.

_Flashback._

_-¿Y quién es ése chico tan guapo que va con Daisuke?—preguntó Yuri, que estaba a mi lado comiendo su almuerzo. Todas permanecíamos sentadas bajo un árbol hablando tranquilamente cuando pasaron delante de nosotras los muchachos._

_-¿Cuál guapo?—inmediatamente busqué al centro de atención de mis amigas. Me decepcionó solo ver a Ranma—Ah, él… no sé que le ven._

_-¿Lo conoces?—preguntó ansiosa._

_-¡Dinos algo, Akane!—Ahora Sayuri se unía al juego ¡Qué bonito!_

_-No tiene nada de guapo ese Ranma—dije molesta, llevándome un poco de arroz a la boca. Ese mal educado no podía ser nada encantador ni mucho menos el adonis que mis amigas describían._

_-¿Ranma se llama? ¿Y cómo lo conoces?_

_-La historia es muy larga—le respondí a Asumi, y es que realmente lo último que en estos momentos quería era hablar de él._

_-¡No seas malvada! ¿De dónde lo conoces? ¿Es amigo tuyo?_

_-De mi familia—les dije enojada—Y no pregunten más que no estoy de humor para responder nada._

_-Otro día nos dirás…_

_-Quizá, pero hoy no._

_Finalmente se dieron por vencidas y comimos en silencio unos minutos ante de que retomaran la conversación de chicos atractivos. Sin Ranma._

_Aunque, aquí entre mi mente y yo, él tiene lindos ojos…_

_Fin de flashback._

Akane se llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza, y es que con cada uno de esos flashes venían siempre al menos unas punzadas de dolor. A veces le duraban unos minutos, otras horas enteras, pero eran llevaderas y casi nunca ocupaba medicina. A decir verdad, comenzaba a acostumbrarse a ellos.

-Señorita Tendo ¿Está usted bien?—preguntó el maestro alarmado.

-Claro—fue su respuesta—No pasa nada… mejor seguimos con la clase ¿No le parece?

Ella tomó asiento y el profesor mandó abrir el libro en cierta página para explicar su contenido. Akane, realmente, no le tomó importancia.

Esperó a que sonara el timbre del receso para agarrar su maletín.

-Iré a recorrer la escuela.—dijo a sus amigas—Si no vuelvo en treinta minutos me buscan ¿Si? Es posible que me pierda.

-¿No prefieres que te acompañemos?—sugirió Yura.

-No, vuelvo pronto.

Akane les dio la espalda y salió del salón sin decir nada más. Los pasillos eran largos, los letreros que indicaban los salones desfilaban frente a sus ojos trayéndole memorias muy antiguas. Eran imágenes borrosas que no ubicaba con ningún recuerdo, en ningún año o época.

Realmente la escuela le parecía muy familiar y no se perdió. Supo encontrar todo y en pocos minutos su mente ideó el croquis de aquel lugar donde estudiaba desde antes. Muchos rostros y personas le parecían conocidos, no así sus nombres. Y esa situación día con día le cansaba más.

"Si entendí bien ese recuerdo, entonces Daisuke era amigo de Ranma" pensaba ella. "Me pregunto ¿Recordaré algunas cosas más, estando aquí?"

Entró al gimnasio, y se encontró con varios chicos armados de espadas de madera (cuyos nombres no recordaba) practicando. El que parecía ser líder de ellos la miró sonriente y a la vez embobado.

-¡Akane Tendo al fin hss vuelto!—dijo—Y naturalmente has venido a verme, como siempre, comprendo lo mucho que me has extrañado.

Parpadeó confundida.

-¿Extrañado? ¿A ti?

El chico le era familiar.

-¿Acaso no te vi en el hospital?—preguntó.

-¡Desde luego que sí, mi querida diosa! ¿Acaso el maldito fantasma de la amnesia sigue atosigándote? No te apures, mi amada, que yo ¡Kuno Tatewaki! Lo espantaré de ti.

"¿Este tipo está loco?" pensaba, mientras lo veía acercándose a ella con claras intenciones de abrazarla. Simplemente cerró la puerta del gimnasio y se fue corriendo. "¿Kuno? ¿Loca por él? ¡No entiendo nada! ¿Acaso él y yo salíamos?"

_Flashback._

_-A partir de ahora, todo aquel que quiera salir con Akane Tendo deberá enfrentarse con ella en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo y vencerla, sólo entonces será digno de ella…_

_Maldito Kuno y malditas esas palabras. ¡Por su culpa ahora tengo que enfrentarme a esta horda de chicos tontos cada mañana! La parte buena es que me sirve de entrenamiento, pero cansa en demasía ver la manada de hombres esperándote en la entrada y dispuestos a pelear solo por una cita._

_Aunque debía agradecerle a Ranma, con su llegada esas peleas matutinas desaparecieron ¡Finalmente!_

_Fin de flashback._

"¿Peleas matutinas?"

-Akane ¿Dónde te habías metido?—preguntó Sayuri, apareciendo a sus espaldas—Te tardabas mucho…

-Sayuri ¿Puedes responderme a una pregunta?

La chica la miró fijo.

-Desde luego…

-¿Todas las mañanas peleaba con chicos para entrar a la escuela?—eso era tan difícil de creer para ella misma que tenía la noción de un recuerdo así.

-Antes, desde que llegó Ranma nadie se enfrenta a ti, como es tu prometido…

-¡Mi bella Akane Tendo, espérame mi amor!—gritó Kuno, apareciendo de repente y asustando a Akane.

-¡Ay no, es ése de nuevo!

-¡Ven a mis brazos, amada mía!

-¿Siempre actúa así?—preguntó a su morena amiga.

-Siempre—respondió Sayuri, sintiendo lástima por su amiga y la situación.

Akane se fue corriendo, dejando confundidos a todos los que presenciaron la escena en aquel pasillo. Lo usual era que la menor de los Tendo golpeara a Kuno o lo mandara a volar. Pero ¿Correr? ¿Escapar? ¡Eso nunca!

Esa no era la Akane Tendo que ellos recordaban, la que ellos querían, con la que habían crecido. Esa chica idéntica a ella aunque algunos rasgos, no conservaba su carácter completo. En muchos aspectos, era una desconocida. Una extraña que no sabían cómo interpretar.

Esos pensamientos no solo rondaban la cabeza de Sayuri, si no en toda la población estudiantil. La antigua compañera resultó ser una alumna nueva a la que debían conocer de nuevo. Y la pena que ese descubrimiento les causó trajo melancolía a casi toda la escuela.

Akane notó todas las miradas llenas de lástima en dirección hacia ella por el resto de la mañana. Era un sentimiento que no soportaba y tuvo la urgencia de escapar. Alejarse donde esos ojos ya no la mirasen así, donde nadie le mostrara condolencias ¡Ya no más!

Era por eso que estaba recargada sobre la barandilla en la azotea de la escuela, viendo a los alumnos ir y venir por el patio. Hablaban entre ellos, reían, bromeaban. Se _conocían._ Ella no se sentía en la confianza para hacer eso. "Ranma… no se porqué pero siento que contigo cerca de mí… no me sentiría así. Es extraño, pero a tu lado me siento más segura. Te necesito"

Ranma, no obstante, estaba lejos de ella haciendo sepa Dios qué cosas extrañadas. Y sola en esa situación comenzaba a envolverla una desesperación muy grande que no sabía ya como manejar.

-¿Estás bien?

Inmediatamente se llevó una de sus manos a los ojos para limpiarse las pocas lágrimas que mojaban sus mejillas y volteó para ver quién le hablaba.

-¿Tu eras…?

Hizo un gran esfuerzo por recordar, y es que el nombre lo tenía en la punta de la lengua. El chico hizo ademán de hablar, pero ella lo detuvo poniendo uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de él.

-Eres… ¡Ryoga! ¿Verdad?

Asintió.

-Parece que vas mejorando con tu memoria, Akane.

-No mucho la verdad—respondió—Pero de ti si me acuerdo ¿Cómo podría olvidarte? Me tratabas tan bien en el hospital...

-Ah si… eso.

Ryoga vio sus ojos rojos y las mejillas ligeramente mojadas. Así como su expresión de tristeza. No pudo evitar preocuparse.

-¿Has estado llorando, Akane?

-No, para nada—pero su voz le falló, pues sonó ronca.

-A mí no me engañas…

"O… ¿Ya qué?" y se abalanzó hacia él, abrazándolo con fuerza y llorando todo lo que su orgullo le impidió en horas de clases. Ryoga era buena persona, tan dulce y atento cuando estaba en la cama de hospital, siempre a su lado y pendiente hasta de su más mínimo capricho. Le tenía un peculiar cariño que lo acreditaba a tiempos de amistad aún no recordados, pero que debían estar en alguna parte de su mente aún.

-No llores Akane, tranquila.—Ryoga al abrazaba muy sonrojado, y es que tener al amor de su vida en esa posición no era algo que pasara todos los días. Quería darle todo el amor y apoyo que necesitaba, y estaba dispuesto a hacer eso.

-Me siento… tan… tan… ¡Tan sola!

-Shhh… no lo estás. Aquí estoy. Tranquila.

Ni Akane misma sabía porqué y repentinamente le tuvo a Ryoga tanta confianza. Simplemente sabía que podía contar con él. Ya cuando estuvo más calmada se separó de él y se limpió la cara con ambas manos.

-Lo lamento, debo haberte mojado la camisa ¿A que si?

-No importa ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Algo…

Pero era la misma mirada de tristeza.

-¿Quieres hablar de algo, Akane?

-La verdad, sí.

Y los dos se sentaron para charlar. Akane le contó todas sus dudas, sus inseguridades, esos sentimientos que llevaba mucho tiempo sin manifestar por temor a las consecuencias que pudieran traer. Akane se desahogó ya sin lágrimas y se limitó a expresarse completamente. Por su parte, Ryoga la escuchó sin decir nada y no fue hasta el final que le dio un solo consejo.

-Ten confianza, que Dios no te desamparará. Tienes muchísimas personas apoyándote, solo tienes que verlas y apoyarte en ellos. No temas más Akane, no hay nada a lo que le debas temer.

-Gracias Ryoga, por todo.

-Nos vemos mañana aquí mismo ¿Te parece?—preguntó el chico de la banda.

-A la misma hora—agregó ella.

Al sonar del timbre bajó las escaleras y se fue directo a la salida. Se sorprendió de encontrarse a Ranma esperándola en el umbral. Él le sonreía.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu día de clases?

-Pudo ser peor—y era verdad. De no ser por la ayuda de Ryoga seguramente habría sido el peor día de su vida.

-Me alegro.

Los dos caminaron en silencio rumbo al Dojo.

-¿Mañana sí irás a clases?

-Así es.

-Tengo curiosidad ¿Qué hiciste toda la mañana, Ranma?

-Tenía unos compromisos que no podía postergar más—respondió algo hosco.—Pero creo que ya no tengo nada más que hacer, salvo ir a la escuela y entrenar.

-Me alegro.

Una parte de Akane quería saber toda la verdad de Ranma y la otra no. Era una lucha que no comprendía del todo en su interior. Solo sabía a ciencia cierta una cosa: haría lo que fuera, con tal de recordar.

* * *

><p>En el próximo capítulo veremos lo que Ranma hizo y porqué dejó sola a Akane en su primer día de clases. Como verán su desadaptación es fatal y la ausencia de Ranma dejó a cierta personita acercarse hacia la chica Tendo ganándose mucha de su confianza. (si, Ryoga) que causará unos conflictos más adelante... ya imaginarán ustedes de qué índole.<p>

¡Akane recordó más cosas! creo que en cada capítulo agregaré un flashback, o al menos en casi todos. Faltan como tres episodios para que Akane recuerda ya cosas más fuertes e importantes. Y sobre la chica Ranma... ¡Pronto la veremos! muuy pronto...

No tengo nada más que decir, salvo agradecerles muchísimo sus comentarios, los hits, las alertas y favoritos. Son cosas que me animan bastante a seguir escribiendo. Y espero que éste capitulo merezca un lindo review xD

chao!


	11. Sentimientos de Ranma

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS HISTORIAS.**

¡hOLAAAA! ¿cómo están? espero de corazón que bien xD

Aquí les traigo un capítulo más de esta linda historia que tanto he estado disfrutando en escribir. No es tan largo como el anterior, pero tiene una explicación más que razonable (y creo que les gustará) de porqué Ranma dejó sola a Akane en su primer día de clases.

Revisión de Comentarios:

**Egypt Princess: **Me alegra volver a ver tus comentarios y saber que tanto a ti como a tu hermana les gusta el rumbo de la historia y el desarrollo de cada personaje. Lo mucho que te apasionan solo revela que estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo. Gracias ^^

**Akai27: **De nuevo muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo. Ranma tenía una buena razón y ahora la verás.

**IProOmise: **Estoy tratando de actualizar lo más rápido posible.

**S-ReikiSaotome-T: **Efectivamente, vendrán muchos problemas más adelante porque Ryoga irá desplazando a Ranma en muchos sentidos, eventualmente la situación cambiará pero eso hará todo más interesante. Que bueno que hayas actualizado, de verdad lo esperaba :)

**amoranma: **bueno, Ryoga tampoco es tan malvado pero... ¡Ah, no digo más! o arruino la trama.

**Lucille: **Personalmente me gustó eso de los compañeros, me pareció una situación trágico-cómico que no pude resistirme a hacer.

**MaRce kid nicky´s** girl: no importa, ya me dejaste uno y con eso soy feliz. Siempre me alegra conocer a más personas que sigan la trayectoria de mis fics ¡Gracias por leerme! ^^

**Belli:** si lo cocinamos en aceite tengo la sensación de que sabrá delicioso :P pero es mejor vivo

**Diana Tendo:** No se me había ocurrido una cita donde él se perdiera... eso sería divertido! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10.<strong>

**Sentimientos de Ranma.**

_POV de Ranma._

Akane iba caminando a mi lado muy lentamente, a cada paso que daba trataba de memorizar el camino, fijándose en cada poste de luz, barda, carteles coloridos pegados en paredes… cosas por el estilo. De reojo miraba cada uno de sus movimientos, algo inseguros y tímidos.

Finalmente, llegamos a la escuela. Sus ojos se abrieron al divisar el gran edificio frente a nosotros y todos los demás estudiantes vestidos con el mismo uniforme entrando. Sus manos apretaron con fuerza el maletín. Algo me decía que me odiaría por lo que debía hacer el día de hoy, pero si no lo hacía ahora que encontré el valor, sabía que no podría hacerlo otra vez.

Suspirando, me convencí mentalmente de que todo iría bien. Ella es Akane Tendo ¿No? Siempre todo le sale bien. ¿Cómo lo hace? No tengo idea. Pero se sale con la suya.

-Bien, aquí te dejo—dije, empezando ya un dilema en mi interior. Sabía que era difícil para ella ir a la escuela sin memorias, que ella necesitaría ayuda. Pero… esto también era importante. Y aunque Akane no lo apreciara ahora como de seguro lo hubiera hecho en un pasado, las consecuencias serían positivas. Algo me lo decía.

Ella me miró con horror y sorpresa en sus ojos.

-¿Cómo?

-Tengo unos mandados por hacer—expliqué, aunque no eran precisamente unos mandados pero era una forma de decirlo—Volveré más tarde, lo más pronto que pueda.

-¿Y no puedes acompañarme toda la mañana?—Akane tenía miedo, lo supe por su expresión, por sus ojos. Leerlos seguía siendo fácil.

-Me gustaría, pero debo hacer algo urgentemente.—respondí.—Te prometo volver pronto.

Sabía que no regresaría hasta la salida, pero si decía algo más ella no me dejaría ir o volvería a la casa. Y tampoco podía permitir que hiciese eso. Lo que hoy estoy a punto de hacer nadie debe saberlo hasta días después. No es en realidad que me avergüence o algo por el estilo, simplemente que deberá ser algo más personal, más privado. Es algo que me cuesta trabajo y necesito que _nadie_ interrumpa.

No le di tiempo a Akane de vacilar y salí corriendo por la calle, di la vuelta y salté hacia el techo de una casa, donde pude esconderme bien. No me fui de ahí hasta que vi a Akane entrar a la escuela, cada paso le costaba, y parecía una alumna nueva. Tímida, insegura… ¡Maldición! Quisiera estar ahí pero… ya tenía que hacerlo.

El que ayer se hubiera desmayado en plena escalera me arruinó los planes. Se supone que el lunes íbamos los dos a acudir a clases, yo podría guiarla, decirle los nombres de maestros, de compañeros, un recorrido rápido por la escuela. No obstante, se puso lo suficientemente mala como para no venir.

Y le dije a Kasumi que mejor no viniéramos hoy, en parte porque yo ya tenía éste compromiso y no quería dejarla sola. Pero…

-Ella dice que se siente bien y quiere ir, mejor que vaya Ranma, si se pone mala la traerás ¿Verdad?—fue su respuesta. Y tuve que decirle "si".

Ay Akane, de verdad, por ti he tenido más preocupaciones en un año que en toda mi vida antes de conocerte.

El timbre sonó y entonces me fui en dirección al U´chans. Me costó algo de trabajo entrar y eso hice. Ahí dentro, como de costumbre, estaba Ukyo preparando sus okonomiyakis. Yo ya sabía que no acudiría esta semana a la escuela por una promoción rara que en estos momentos no recuerdo. Así que aproveché…

-¡Hola Ranma!—me saludó, tan efusiva como siempre—¿Cómo has estado? ¿Y Akane? ¿No deberías estar en la escuela?

-Ah…

-¡Perdón! Que mal educada, no debí hacerte tantas preguntas. Anda, ven, siéntate y hablemos tranquilamente ¿Te parece?

Aunque no me pareciera aquello sonaba más a una orden que una sugerencia. Y pues era una buena idea considerando lo que había venido a decirle. Así que tomé asiento en una de las sillas justo enfrente de ella. Inmediatamente sacó un poco de su mezcla para hacer la comida y me preguntó.

-¿Quiénes un okonomiyaqui? La casa invita.

-Si insistes…

Algo me dice que después de esto no comeré en este lugar por un buen tiempo.

-¿Mixto?

-Sí.

Observé atentamente cada uno de sus precisos movimientos al hacer la comida. Yo apreciaba mucho a Ukyo, ella era mi mejor amiga desde que tenía memoria y por eso la más difícil con la que trataría el tema… y por ende la primera con la que debía hablar. La conocía bien y esperaba que ella comprendiera muchas cosas.

Me sirvió la comida en un plato y lo puso en la barra, yo comí saboreándolo y recordando aquellos días en que jugábamos todo el tiempo y comíamos el resto. Tiempos muy buenos. Hay veces en que desearía volver a tener una vida así de sencilla, sin tantas complicaciones, algo más fácil.

Pero ya había tomado una decisión, que me costó demasiado. Y es que el Dr. Tofú tenía razón en muchos sentidos, si no es que todos. La Akane que yo quiero no está aquí en estos momentos y estoy convencido de que regresará si la ayudo, pero para ayudarla debo estar centrado completamente en ella, sin distracciones.

-Ukyo, hay algo muy importante por lo que he venido a hablarte—le dije, vaciando mi plato con la última de las mordidas.

Ella lo agarró colocándolo en el lava platos, donde lo dejó remojando para volver y prestarme toda la atención.

-¿Otro?

-No, de verdad esto es serio.

La sonrisa desapareció en su rostro, suplantada por la más seria de todas las expresiones. Apagó el comal y se recargó mirándome fijo.

-¿Es sobre Akane?

Parpadeé.

-Sí, es sobre ella—aseguró, con un dejo de tristeza en la voz y bajando la mirada.

-Ukyo ¿Qué…?

Colocó un dedo sobre mis labios, callándome de inmediato.

-Ranma, te conozco desde hace mucho y… tú conoces mis sentimientos hacia ti pero… después de verte tan destrozado con el accidente de Akane, la esperanza que se resiste a seguir en ti después de verla con amnesia.

Calló, como si no pudiera pronunciar las palabras. Unas que me sorprendía escuchar en ella y a la vez no. De todas, Ukyo siempre me pareció la más madura.

-Sé que no soy la escogida Ranma—dijo al fin, tras un largo debate interno—Solo quiero que seas feliz y recuerda que siempre seré tu amiga, sin importar qué, lo seré.

Tras eso me dio la espalda y entró a su casa, dejando solo el mostrador. Me quedé sentado, esperando pacientemente hasta que lo escuché.

Era su llanto. Ya me esperaba a Ukyo llorar, solo que en el fondo seguía impresionado por la manera en que había tomado todo el asunto. Me ahorró tantas explicaciones. Le agradecí mentalmente mientras me paraba para acomodar la silla y después, paso a paso, salir del lugar. Ukyo sollozaba, pero no me atreví a ir con ella. Algo me decía que lo último que ella necesitaba era verme en estos momentos.

La conciencia me martillaba. Después de todo Ukyo siempre fue una persona muy especial para mí y me daba rabia tener que causarle este dolor. No obstante, era lo mejor. De eso a seguir ilusionándola con un compromiso que jamás se formalizaría… era mejor eso.

Armándome de más valor, caminé ahora hacia Nekohanten rezando que las cosas fueran igual de sencillas. Solo ¿Para qué me engañaba? Serían peores, y si la anciana estaba ahí ya me quedaría seguro toda la mañana explicando…

-¡Ranma!—me gritó emocionada, abrazándome con fuerza. Separé a Shampoo de mí.

-Tenemos que hablar muy seriamente—le dije.

-Airén ¿Poder esperar? Necesito terminar de…

-Ahora.

Shampoo me miró sorprendida, como si me desconociera. No podía culparla, nunca le hablaba de esta manera, tan firme y directa. Ella caminó hacia una de las mesas, donde se sentó y con una señal me indicó sentarme.

Eso hice, y tardé unos minutos mientras pensaba cómo proseguir.

-Hay algo muy importante que debo decirte, Shampoo.

Los ojos de ella se iluminaron repentinamente.

-¿Vas a decirme que me amáis?—dijo emocionada, parándose de golpe—¡Ah que felicidad!

Estuvo a punto de salir saltando, de no ser porque la detuve agarrándole una de sus muñecas y sentándola nuevamente con brusquedad.

-Deja ya de interpretar las cosas a tu antojo y escúchame bien, por favor—exigí.

Colagne, quien había estado en la cocina finalmente se asomó como la anciana metiche que era y debo admitir que por primera vez su presencia me pareció buena. Haber cuál de las dos entendía primero.

-Miren, si he venido es porque me percato de que debo empezar a hacer bien las cosas—pronuncié cada palabra lentamente.

-¿Tiene esto alguna relación con Akane?—me interrumpió la momia, solo pude asentir.

-¿Y esa niña qué tiene que ver con nosotros, Ranma?

Por la expresión fría de Shampoo supe que esto no sería tan sencillo como lo había sido con Ukyo. Estas dos chinas, cuando una idea se les metía, nada podía hacerlas entrar en razón. Ahora me percato que ha sido también culpa mía, tal y como me decía Akane, no era lo suficientemente firme con ninguna de ellas.

De estar Akane aquí, como la misma chica de antes, quizá podría apoyarme. Y estoy seguro de que si se lo pido hubiera venido, sólo que no sería lo mismo. Sería otra Akane diferente sentada a mi lado sin saber exactamente lo que está pasando. Y eso haría todo más complicado.

Saliendo de mis vacilaciones, miré de nuevo a abuela y nieta.

-Tiene que ver con que es la… elegida—mencioné tímidamente, sintiendo cómo me sonrojaba—Y venía para decírtelo y además pedirte un favor.

Shampoo golpeó la mesa con mucha fuerza, pero al menos no se rompió. Las manos comenzaron a temblarle, viéndome fijo con ojos vidriosos. Les juro que temí por mi vida en ese momento.

-¿Elegida?—repitió la palabra como si no la entendiera—¿Elegida de qué, Ranma?

Tragué duro.

-Para ser… mi esposa.

Esperaba gritos, berrinches, golpes, patadas, amenazas ¡Todo tipo de cosas! Pero no que se dejara caer sobre la silla como si la fuerza se le hubiese escapado, sin decir ninguna sola palabra.

Colagne miró enternecida a su nieta y colocó una de sus pequeñas y arrugadas manos sobre su hombro, como apoyo moral, sin que eso la animara. Me mantuve callado, sin saber cómo actuar, hasta que esa momia dio un paso adelante y saltó hacia la mesa, encarándome con una expresión gélida.

-¿Has tomado tú mismo esta decisión o has sido obligado? Quiero sinceridad.

-Yo la he tomado—respondí.

Sus ojos taladraban los míos. No desvié la mirada ni me puse nerviosa. La respuesta era verdad, y ella lo notó. Retrocedió, recuperando su asiento de otro salto.

-¡No voy a permitir que…!—comenzó gritando, pero se calló cuando Shampoo se paró y le hice acallar con una seña.

-No siga, abuelita—dijo dulce y tranquila. Después, con la misma voz—Sólo te pido una cosa, Ranma.

Me paré para estar cara a cara.

-¿Y cuál es?

Sus ojos eran suplicantes.

-Acompáñame a dar un paseo por el parque… uno corto, por favor.

Eso no me lo esperaba. Conocí a Shampoo, sabía tantas cosas sobre la magia que sospeché sobre un conjuro mientras caminábamos. Esa sospecha quedó en la basura al notar su expresión desconsolada.

-Bien.

Cuando accedí, ella se puso a mi lado y los dos salimos en dirección a la plaza más cercana del Neko Hanten. Caminamos mucho tiempo bajo la sombra de los árboles, sintiendo la suave brisa y el olor a flores. Shampoo no decía nada, solo caminaba. Hasta que, abruptamente, se paró.

-Ranma, lo acepto—me dijo—Y no haré nada. Eso me ibas a pedir ¿Verdad? Que Shampoo no hacer nada contra niña violenta.

-Eh… si, eso justo.

-Shampoo te da su palabra de no hacer nada, si Ranma me da la suya de que será feliz.

Sonreí tenuemente, no me había esperado realmente esta reacción por parte de la más insistente de mis prometidas y por eso estaba más feliz de lo que cabía. Asentí.

-Es una promesa.

Shampoo entonces me dio un corto abrazo, separándose de mí después de pocos segundos y me dijo.

-Considera a Shampoo una amiga.

Y se fue, corriendo, sin decir o hacer nada más.

Me quedé de pie bajo un árbol, asimilando todo lo que acababa de hacer. Fue duro, pero los frutos serían buenos. O al menos eso quería creer. Ni loco iría a donde Kodachi, esa loca no entendería nada y nunca lo consideré realmente mi prometida. A Shampoo y Ukyo les tenía el aprecio suficiente como para considerarlas de ésta decisión que tomé.

Me sentía mejor conmigo mismo, más aliviado, como si una pesada carga repentinamente desapareciera. Y eso se sentía tan bien, que caminé a paso lento hacia Furinkan.

Nunca creí que hubiesen pasado tantas horas. Me recargué en la entrada esperando la hora de salida, ya no tenía caso entrar a ninguna clase. Solo esperaba que Akane le hubiera ido bien.

Finalmente, el timbre sonó. Esperé, viendo a todo el demás cuerpo estudiantil salir del edificio. Mis ojos solamente la buscaban a ella. Y después de unos minutos, la encontré caminando muy tranquila, cuando me vio, caminó directamente hacia mí. No se porqué pero esa reacción me gustó mucho.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu día de clases?—pregunté, genuinamente interesado.

-Pudo ser peor—me respondió sonriendo, por lo que asumí fue un día bueno.

-Me alegro.

Los dos caminamos en silencio rumbo al Dojo. No estaba seguro de qué decirle o preguntarle.

-¿Mañana sí irás a clases?—inquirió, sorprendiéndome.

-Así es.—Ahora y siempre ¡Ya nunca más la dejaré sola!

-Tengo curiosidad ¿Qué hiciste toda la mañana, Ranma?

-Tenía unos compromisos que no podía postergar más—respondí, recordando la pesada mañana con mis "antiguas" prometidas.—Pero creo que ya no tengo nada más que hacer, salvo ir a la escuela y entrenar.

-Me alegro.

Fue su respuesta. Algo en mí sintió que esa respuesta le alegraba. Seguía sin estar muy seguro del porqué. Era algo con lo que debería empezar a trabajar… después.

* * *

><p>Al fin vino el tan esperado POV de Ranma, que ya se había tardado un poquitín en aparecer. Sé que puede resultar algo desconcertante que precisamente ahora Ranma decida aclarar las cosas con sus prometidas, en caso de que no haya especificado bien la razón durante todo el capítulo, es simplemente algo que Ranma ya llevaba tiempo queriendo hacer hasta que optó por iniciarlo creyendo que serviría para ayudar a Akane. Algo así como "Ya no tengo ninguna distracción, me centro completamente en ti, Akane" cosas por el estilo...<p>

Notarán, que Ranma no sabe nada sobre la charla que tuvieron Akane y Ryoga, eso afectará más adelante. Y sobre porqué Ukyo y Shampoo tan rápido decidieron dejar ir a Ranma, tiene una explicación, que se dará en el próximo capítulo. Ya faltan como dos chapters más para que la historia llegue a su nudo.

Ya que no tengo nada más que decir, salvo agradecerles por leer hasta aquí, me despido esperando que les agradara el capítulo y dejen comentarios =D

chao!


	12. ¿Y la Familia?

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTO.**

¡HOLAAA! ¿Cómo han estado? Ya hace tiempo que no me aparecía por aquí ¿verdad? Lamento mucho las demoras, pero ya entré a clases y son muy pesadas, prácticamente me paso todas las tardes haciendo tarea y no me dejan mucho tiempo libre. Tardé mucho en terminar el capítulo, hasta el día de hoy está listo y puedo subirlo al fin xD

Revisión de Comentarios:

**Usagi13chiba: **Me animó bastante tu comentario, me transmitiste mucha emoción. Gracias por considerarte una fan del fic, doy saltos cada vez que una persona nueva me deja comentarios, créeme. Thanks.

**Belli: **De hecho no, para que todo se aclare y haga cierta estabilidad deberán pasar más problemas. Cosas duras sobre todo, esas típicas verdades que todos conocen pero nadie quiere afrontar. Ya lo verás...

**Diana Tendo: **Nop, Ranma no será ya casi nada indiferente a partir de ahora. Solo que pues, como siempre, nuesto chico de la trenza es propenso a los celos. No puedo entrar en muchos detalles, pero sí asegurarte lo que me dices: esa charla con Ryoga traerá problemas.

**Akai27: **Exactamente, no pude ponerlo mucho en el capitulo anterior ni en este, quisá lo ponga en el próximo de ser posible, pero la verdadera razón por la que renunciaron a Ranma fue por el modo en que lo vieron cuando Akane estuvo en coma. Digamos que en ese tiempo "les cayó el 20" xD

**AMORANMA: **Había quedado claro en parte, siempre quise ver en la serie o manga algún momento en que Ranma se fajara bien los pantalones y pusiera un "hasta aquí" a esas insistentes. Me la cobré en este fic.

**Karla eves: **Y a mi me encanta tu comentario tan centrado; me alegra sobre todo saber que estoy cumpliendo mi propósito: hacerles madurar sin que pierdan su escencia. Que lo notes y me lo hagas ver como halago solamente anima a esta chiquilla a terminar el fic. Gracias por todo =D

**S-ReikiSaotome-T: **En definitiva, igual que tu amaría a cualquier Ranma. Por cierto, lamento no haber tenido el tiempo de pasarme a leer los nuevos fics que has publicado, espero pronto tener un pequeño break y poder tomarle su tiempo a cada capítulo y comentar. Sorry.

**MaRce kid nick´s girl:** De hecho, lo mejor estará a punto de empezar. Larga de lo que dicen larguísima, esos fic que pasan de cincuenta capítulos, no va a estar. Pero si supera los quince capítulos. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11.<strong>

**¿Y la Familia?**

_POV Normal._

-¡Ya llegamos!—anunció Ranma, abriendo de golpe la puerta haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a su prometida. Se quitó los zapatos y adentró a la casa directo hacia la cocina—Kasumi ¿Hay algo que pueda comer?

-Sí, agarra uno de esos pastelitos si quieres—contestó la susodicha, apuntándolos con el cuchillo que usaba para picar frutas.

-¡Gracias!

Kasumi escuchó a su hermana menor subir los escalones apurada y cerrar la puerta de su alcoba. Ranma, con el platito lleno de pastelitos en su mano, salió de la cocina sin decir ni pío.

Con delicadeza, Kasumi dejaba caer la filosa navaja del cuchillo sobre la fruta para cortarla de la manera precisa. No obstante, los movimientos eran mecánicos, ella no ponía ni el más mínimo interés en ello. Sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos del postre que intentaba preparar.

El rostro siempre sonriente de la mayor Tendo cambió a uno entristecido por la desdicha que el destino puso a su hermana más pequeña. Algunas lágrimas detuvieron su labor y la hicieron apoyarse en la mesita para poder llorar a gusto, como hacia todas las tardes en que estaba sola, evitando así incomodar a alguien o que se percatasen de su llanto.

Kasumi aceptaba que era, desde muy pequeña, la que mantenía unida a su familia por medio de la figura maternal que desempeñaba. Había madurado rápidamente para reemplazar a su difunta madre en las cuestiones hogareñas y antes de percatarse, era la nueva ama de casa; y la que educaba con su padre a sus hermanas menores de la mejor manera posible.

No demoró la gran cosa en darse cuenta de cuál era su verdadero propósito. Nada tenia que ver con mantener la casa limpia, hacer la comida o aconsejar; aquello era cuestión obligatoria pero más superficial. Era ella el pilar que sostuviera con una sonrisa optimista a toda la familia en los momentos de mayor desgracia. Sería su persona la encargada de unir a sus hermanas y mantener a su padre, ayudarles en las ocasiones que esto demandara y mantener la fortaleza para salir adelante en las situaciones más demandantes.

Ése era el papel que la difunta señora Tendo desempeñó en vida, heredado a su hija mayor, y que en esos momentos se estaba convirtiendo en una verdadera tortura. Kasumi amaba a su familia, de una o de otra manera, en definitiva haría lo que fuese necesario para ayudarlos.

Empero, el dolor y la desesperación que sentía debía ocultarlo. Ésa era su cruz. Soun Tendo estaba demasiado deprimido y Nabiki increíblemente exasperada como para que ella, la mayor, la Gran Señora de la casa, se mostrara con esas mismas actitudes. Debía ser la fuerte, la optimista, la que mirase al futuro con una sonrisa cargada de fe y reanimara a su familia para guiarla en esta difícil situación.

Solo que ya se estaba cansando. Tantos días de ver a su hermanita Akane con la misma mirada confusa y desolada. Las semanas contemplando a un Ranma sin ánimos y entristecido. El lúgubre ambiente que se colaba con el viento a cada hora en la casa Tendo ¡Todo eso era insoportable!

Y se esforzaba. Dios podía dar fe a cuánto se esforzaba por seguir empeñada en esa esperanza de que Akane se recuperara y a la vez su propia familia saliera del dolor en el que había caído. Pero era difícil. Demasiado difícil, porque ella sentía lo mismo.

Se asomó por la ventana de la cocina, no había nadie cerca. Así, se dejó caer en una de las sillas y ocultó la cabeza en los dos brazos, recargados sobre la mesa, y lloró. Sollozó con todas sus fuerzas desahogando el coraje, la impotencia, la rabia, el espantoso dolor y la incertidumbre. Todas las emociones entremezcladas y lavadas lágrima con lágrima.

Así pasó mucho tiempo, sin percatarse absolutamente de las horas. Se quedó dormida en esa posición, donde la encontró Nabiki al atardecer. No la despertó porque consideró que merecía descansar un rato y despejarse.

La mediana de los Tendo suspiró y adoptó su típica pose, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Hacía mucho rato que la casa estaba increíblemente silenciosa y si había algo que a Nabiki Tendo la sacara de sus casillas era el incómodo silencio en una situación tensa o deprimente. Extrañaba los gritos, discusiones, objeciones, y todo lo que con Ranma y Akane habitualmente se vivía.

El reloj indicaba que eran las cinco de la tarde. Desde hacia semanas, la casa había caído en una monotonía que estaba aplastándola y no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo más podría soportar. Así, con el rostro seguro y pensando que se haría rica su apostara, pasó de la cocina al comedor par así salir al jardín.

Miró el estanque y la clara agua, reflejándose en ellas una silueta rojiza y azul. No era necesario voltear para saber que era Ranma, sentado encima del tejado como todas las tardes, contemplando la puesta de sol, en espera de que la antigua Akane milagrosamente apareciera y se sentara a su lado, para verla a su lado en un silencio amigable.

Ilusiones vagas. Nabiki estaba segura de que su hermana menor no recordaría nada en un buen tiempo. Había tenido la precaución de informarse bien sobre la amnesia, descubriendo con horror que en muchos casos podría ser permanente. Ella se había preparado para lo peor.

Cuando supo que Akane estaba teniendo pequeños recuerdos, flashes, se sintió aliviada. Las probabilidades apuntaban que podría recuperar su pasado, que las cosas podrían ser como antes. Pero, volviendo a la información recabada, eso llevaba tiempo. Muchísimo tiempo.

Podía estar Akane en su lecho de muerte y llegar a recordar sólo la mitad de su vida. ¡La mente era tan impredecible! La estimulación de las neuronas era una buena manera de tratar de que ella recobrara la memoria, sólo que era igualmente un proceso lento y de gran paciencia por parte de quien lo llevaba a cabo.

Nabiki sabía que Ranma estaba verdaderamente deprimido. No era un secreto en esa casa que estaba locamente enamorado de su prometida. Siempre se preguntaba ¿Por qué no se decidía? Ahora que ella no recordaba nada, las cosas realmente eran peor de tensas.

La mediana de los Tendo solo debió dar dos pasos para poder apreciar el interior del Dojo, cuyas puertas abiertas le dejaron observar a su padre inclinado frente al altar de su madre, rezando como todos los días por la salud de Akane y rogando entre lágrimas que la vida retomara su curso natural.

Sintió lástima, verdadera lástima. Su padre, Soun Tendo, siempre había sido más bien un niño; y ahora, estaba realmente comportándose como un hombre responsable y a la vez desconsolado por todo el drama que estaban viviendo. Sabía que se esforzaba en mantenerse fuerte, pero fracasaba estrepitosamente. No era lo suyo. Nunca fue lo suyo llevar bien las riendas de situaciones difíciles. Había sido lo mismo con la muerte de su madre, desde que tenía memoria, Kasumi los sacaba adelante.

Solo que Kasumi ya estaba más cansada y melancólica como para mantenerse firme todo el tiempo. Ella lo aceptaba y respetaba, nadie podía llevar tanta carga sobre sus hombros sin desplomarse de vez en cuando. Pero a la vez lo odiaba, porque Nabiki detestaba ser la persona que mantuviera en todos la fe. Lo aborrecía porque ella misma, en esos momentos, carecía de toda esperanza.

Ni siquiera verificó que Genma y Nodoka estuvieran en su cuarto hablando en voz baja, bebiendo té, o rezando. Siempre era algo distinto y silencioso. ¿Hapossai? ¡Ja! Ese libidinoso huía vilmente todos los días de aquella pesadumbre capaz de respirarse en todos los rincones de la casa. Y volvía a la noche, lo más tarde posible para no encontrarse con nadie, durmiendo hasta que el dolor de espalda lo despertaba y desaparecía de nuevo.

Lo que sí hizo Nabiki fue abrir lentamente la puerta de la alcoba de Akane. Su hermana menor estaba ahí, sentada en su escritorio, dormida al igual que Kasumi. Aparentemente había caído en brazos de Morfeo mientras hacía los deberes. No hizo nada, no dijo nada, no pensó nada. Cerró la puerta, fue a su cuarto, prendió el MP3 y se puso los auriculares.

Se perdió en aquel mundo musical que la apartaba sin cobrarle de todo en esa casa. Se adentró en un universo distinto que la relajó y liberó de tensiones. Así, escuchando la música, pasó el resto del día.

No sabía, claro, que en la habitación de al lado una chica de cabello azul soñaba.

_Flashback._

_Estaba caminando como todas las mañanas con la esperanza de llegar temprano a clases. Ranma, que iba sobre la barda, no me miraba ni trataba de entablar conversación alguna. Seguía molesto que la ducha express con la que lo desperté en la mañana ¿Y que más quería? ¡A este chico ni un tornado lo levantaría!_

_-Ranma ¡Apúrate! ¿Qué no ves que vamos tarde?—casi le grité, recibiendo como respuesta solamente un bufido.—¡No seas inmaduro!_

_No dijo nada. Siguió caminando tranquilamente con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón. Su tranquilidad ante algo tan serio me dieron ganas de darle un buen golpe en su cabezota. Pero, antes de que siquiera alzara mi mano contra él, saltó hacia la acera._

_-Deja de gritar y vámonos—me dijo, comenzando a correr._

_-¡Eh, espera!_

_Traté de alcanzarlo, claro sin éxito. Ranma me llevaba mucha ventaja y corría más rápido que yo. En un momento volteó la cabeza para verme sacarme la lengua._

_-¿Qué te pasa, tortuga? ¿No puedes alcanzarme?_

_Su comentario me enfureció, pero me detuve abruptamente cuando la buena vecina anciana lanzó un balde con agua fría a la calle, sin verlo, empapándolo de pies a cabeza._

_Me quedé quieta a menos de un metro de distancia. Las mojadas prendas se pegaban a su cuerpo, delineando su esbelta fisonomía. Ahora era menos alto, la trenza negra se había vuelto roja y se miraba una de sus menudas manitas enfurecido._

_-¡Odio esto!—gritó, con su voz aguda y casi chillona._

_-Ya, Ranma, no te apures—le dije. Me agradaba su forma de mujer, me parecía más agradable—Vamos por agua caliente y ya._

_-No es justo—replicó, pero no rechazó mi mano sobre la suya cuando lo guié hacia una llave de agua. Siempre llevábamos una olla por si acaso, la llené de agua mientras Ranma creaba un pequeño fuego con unas ramitas. _

_En lo que el agua se calentaba, miraba de reojo a Ranma. Se notaba abatido… abatida ¡Da lo mismo! Sentado con las piernas cruzadas, su mirada estaba completamente fijada en el suelo. Perdida, ausente…_

_-¿En qué piensas?—pregunté al fin. Ya no soportaba el silencio._

_-Nada importante._

_-Debe serlo para tenerte tan callado._

_Me senté a su lado, lo más cerca posible, sin que el se moviese en lo más mínimo. De repente su mirada se posó en las llamas quemando lenta y tortuosamente la madera, creando calor. Se hipnotizó con ellas y después habló:_

_-Hay veces en que siento no poder más con ésta carga—admitió—La de ser un maldito… No tienes idea de lo difícil que es, Akane._

_-Me lo imagino.—eso lo enojó._

_-¡No, no puedes imaginarlo, porque ni siquiera has ido a Jusenyko! ¿Cómo podrías comprenderlo? _

_-Al menos trato de ponerme en tu lugar—respondí molesta—No creo que me guste cambiar a una forma masculina cada vez que me moje…_

_Resopló y apartó la mirada, cerrando los ojos y alejándose un poquito de mí. El silencio fue roto por el del agua hirviendo._

_Estiré mi mano para agarrar el aza de la olla, pero Ranma me ganó y de un movimiento rápido simplemente cambió a su forma masculina. Lo vi morderse el labio para reprimir el grito, después de todo el agua estaba en su punto exacto de embullición. Aquello debió haberle dolido._

_-Vámonos ya a la escuela, Akane—me dijo, ahora con su firme voz varonil. Se paró pero yo me quedé sentada—No tenemos todo el día._

_-Ve tu, te alcanzo después.—fue mi respuesta._

_Realmente, quería pensar un poco. Pero Ranma no me dejó, se cruzó de brazos esperándome y moviendo nerviosamente sus pies para apurarme. Supe que no se iría hasta que fuera con él. Me puse de pie y agarré el maletín. Íbamos ahora muy tarde a la escuela, sólo que ahora eso me tenía sin cuidado._

_-No deberías sentirte mal por tu maldición Ranma—dije mientras caminábamos—Eso te hace de cierto modo más especial._

_-No trates de animarme Akane, me hace sentir peor._

_-No te animo tonto, te digo la verdad._

_-¿Crees que esto me hace más especial?—dijo irónico._

_Yo solo me encogí de hombros._

_-Todos piensan diferente ¿No?_

_El no dijo nada más y yo tampoco. Ya cuando llegamos a la escuela, que nos cambiamos los zapatos en los casilleros, volvió a hablarme. _

_-¿Soy especial para ti?_

_La pregunta me había tomado por sorpresa. La respondí sin pensar en ninguna consecuencia._

_-Sí._

_Y me di la media vuelta para irme, sin mirarlo._

_Fin de flashback._

Akane despertó, aún apoyada sobre su escritorio. Parpadeó rápidamente en un intento de despertarse. Estiró los brazos y talló los ojos con sus manos para enfocar mejor el rededor. La habitación estaba casi a oscuras, la mitad del sol escondido en el horizonte y visible a través de su ventana. El libro de matemáticas seguía abierto en la última página y ella lo cerró sin prestarle más atención.

Se paró para estirar las dormidas piernas y pensar mejor. Aquel sueño había sido demasiado real como para ser pura producción de su imaginación. Algo le decía que más bien era un recuerdo, y uno no muy lejano. La nitidez indicaba que era de los más recientes.

Pero ¿Ranma mujer? ¿Qué era Jusenkyo? Las miles de preguntas que todos los días se formulaba nuevas estaban fastidiándola cada vez más. Debió controlarse respirando muy hondo para evitar enfadarse consigo misma, como frecuentemente ocurría todos los días. A fin de cuentas, podía preguntar ¿O no?.

Aunque, pensándolo mejor, no era un tema sencillo. Su relación actual con Ranma distaba mucho de ser la ligeramente más comunicativa que veía en sus borrosos recuerdos. Acercarse a él y preguntarle "'¡Oe! ¿Eres también mujer?" no era algo ni educado ni factible. Debería haber otra forma….

Recordó que, en su sueño, cambiaba a esa forma femenina con cabello pelirrojo tras mojarse con agua fría. ¿Comprobarlo sería algo malo? Por un momento, lo consideró. Dejó esas ideas de lado al percatarse que estaba pensando en boberías ¿Qué una persona cambie de género con solo mojarse? ¡Eso era cosa de películas y cuentos! Definitivamente necesitaba descansar, pero reposar de verdad, no dormir porque sí.

Salió del cuarto en dirección a la planta baja. Era tarde, seguro la cena ya estaría lista o pronta a terminar de coserse. Kasumi estaba en la cocina apurada con Nodoka ayudándole. Su hermana mayor la miró con la misma sonrisa de todos los días y habló con esa especial voz suya:

-No Akane, la cena aún no está lista ¿Por qué no esperas con los demás en la sala? No demorara más de diez minutos.

Asintió.

En la sala solo estaba Nabiki y su padre, las personas que normalmente evitaba más. Sobre todo a su papá, no soportaba la tristeza que demacraba su rostro y las ojeras bajo sus ojos llenos de melancolía. Siempre que la miraba, era con una esperanza inconfundible del que anhela recuperar algo perdido, y eso la hacía sentirse mal consigo misma.

Debió salir al jardín en donde vio los últimos rayos anaranjados del sol ocultarse y dejar a la oscura noche.

-¿Qué miras?—preguntó una voz a sus espaldas. Ella no se movió.

-Las estrellas.—fue su respuesta.

-¿Sabes? No has cambiado nada.

De reojo miró a Ranma, que estaba atrás de ella mirando también al cielo. Trató de que su sonrojo no se notara, no obtuvo el éxito deseado.

-Entremos, la noche se pone fría.

-Ah… si—respondió, tras unos segundos de vacilación.

Solo que, al darse la vuelta, tropezó con una de las piedras que rodeaban el estanque. Sin pensar su primera reacción fue dar un grito agudo que alteró los cinco sentidos de Ranma. El chico la sostuvo con sus fuertes brazos en un movimiento demasiado rápido para la vista humana; pero las leyes del movimiento son inquebrantables y la inercia los empujó hasta caer al agua.

Akane se sumergió cerrando los ojos y la boca con fuerza. El impacto no dolió casi nada, ya que Ranma la había protegido con su propio cuerpo. Lo que sí le afectó fue la helada agua a comparación de la templada temperatura que estaba experimentando segundos atrás. Las agitadas aguas crearon fuertes mareas y ella flotó en ellas desesperada, moviendo los brazos y las piernas. Entonces, consiguió poner los pies en la firme tierra y empujarse para salir a la superficie.

Salió justo dos segundos antes de que Ranma, en su angustia, se sumergiera para sacarla del agua. Respiró el oxigeno como si la vida se le fuera en ello y trató de mantener el equilibrio en las turbulentas aguas del estanque. La familia entera estaba en el jardín, mirándola aliviados y Soun teniéndole la mano para ayudarla a salir.

Solo que, antes de agarrarla, buscó a Ranma para agradecerle el salvarla de un duro golpe. En vez de encontrar al alto y musculoso chico, encontró a la despampanante pelirroja de su sueño.

Y gritó:

-¡AAAAHHHHH!

Sintió el desgarre de sus cuerdas vocales y no le importó absolutamente nada. Su padre, que ya había metidos sus brazos en el agua, la jaló hasta sacarla y depositarla con suavidad en el césped, donde Kasumi le tendió una toalla.

Ranma salió del agua y aceptó la toalla que Kasumi también le ofreció. Akane, sosteniendo la tela con mucha fuerza y ojos abiertos, no salía de su shock. Tiritaba, pero no de frío.

Lo miró con miedo.

-¿Quién eres?

La pelirroja inhaló.

-Soy Ranma

-¡Ranma es un hombre!

-Si, soy yo.

-Pero… pero…

Una cosa era soñarlo y echarle la culpa a la fantasía, y otra muy diferente era verlo en la vida real, sin escrúpulos. A menos que…

-¡Au!—gritó, después de pellizcarse. Sí estaba despierta.

-Akane, deja eso. Soy Ranma y estás bien, no te has pegado en la cabeza ni nada por el estilo. Te lo explicaré cuando te pongas ropa seca.

Lo miró y después a su familia. Todos con la pura mirada aprobaban lo que dijo la pelirroja. Así, la menor de los Tendo se paró y, tropezando con todo, consiguió llegar a su habitación. La impresión se negaba dejarla sola.

* * *

><p>"¿Ya la familia?"... como se habrán dado cuenta la parte primera del capítulo se enfoca en lo que sienten los miembros de la familia Tendo, de ahí el nombre de este capítulo. Ya la otra parte es la esperada en que Akane descubre a la Ranma mujer. Lo hice algo ligeramente cotidiano porque, considerando el ambiente del capítulo anterior y el actual, poner una situación cómida desentonaría con el drama.<p>

La parte más graciosa es la explicación que reservé para el siguiente chapter. No puedo garantizarles que actualizaré rápido, odio quedar mal, y lo más seguro es que las actualizaciones pasen a ser cada mes o cada tres semanas, más o menos.

La razón por la que hice este capítulo fue sobre todo porque noté lo mucho que me centré en Akane y Ranma, deje de lado a otros personajes secundarios pero queridos. Después de todo, ni Ranma ni Akane son el centro del universo y el propósito del capítulo es mostrar eso, lo tensa que se está volviendo la vida en toda la familia Tendo. Espero haber reflejado los sentimientos de desesperación que traté de pasmar.

Entre todo el tiempo que tardé en actualizar, ojalá se acuerden de mi y su veredicto decida que merezco un apreciado comentario! =)

chao!


	13. Cotidianamente anormal

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTROIAS.**

¡Holaaa! ¿como han estado? ¡Sabe Dios que me demorado mucho no porque quise, si no porque entre la escuela y la familia apenas tengo tiempo de mí misma! Disculpen si les hice esperar demasiado... no fue mi intención.

**Revisión de Comentarios:**

**carmen15: **¡Muchísimas gracias! me alegra bastante saber que te ha gustado este fic desde el principio. Espero saber mantenerte "atrapada" hasta el final xD

**susyakane: **En este capítulo aparece la reacción de Akane ante ese descubrimiento. Con temor de arruinarte la sorpresa, Ranma sí ayudará a Akane pero para eso falta mucho...

**Diana Tendo: **Gracias por notarlo, considerando lo seria que es esta enfermedad (amnesia) pensé que los Tendo debían sufrir lo correspondiente, pues si algo se nota en la serie es que quieren y cuidan mucho de Akane a su peculiar manera. Ranma+celoso ¡Amo esa combinación! que desde luego veremos.

**Belli:** Todavía no, pero en este capítulo notarás que entre Ryoga y Akane hay más amistad y eventualmente aumentará. La reacción de Akane a continuación...

**S-ReikiSaotome-T: **¡Uff disculpa! no he tenido nada de tiempo para leer nada, apenas y lo tengo para escribir. Ya vi el fic y leí las primeras líneas cuando mi mamá me sacó de la computadora ¬¬ lo que alcancé a leer me gustó :) Igual, mucha suerte. Y sobre "Cosas..." una nota al final.

**MaRce kid nicky´s girl: **bueno, cuando Akane recuerde (si es que recuerda porque seriamente estoy pensando dejar esto con suspenso) ya imaginaremos todos por lo mucho que la conocemos su actitud ante Ranma. Por lo demás, muchas gracias.

**Akai27: **disculpa, no actualicé tan rápido como hubiera querido. Realmente la actitud de estos dos chicos no es ni por asomo la correcta, eso irá cambiando tenlo por seguro.

**karla eves: **al contrario muchas gracias a ti por escribirme un comentario. Como tu misma lo dices, los tenía en demasiada tensión por todo el drama que acontecía... me alegro que este capítulo les ayudara a aligerar el ambiente. No era esa mi intención original pero el resultado a fin de cuentas es muy bueno.

**Usagui13Chiba: **Ya sé, traté de poner a los integrantes lo más fieles a su carácter, pero tomando en cuenta que situaciones críticas siempre sacan nuevas facetas en las personas, me alegra que eso te gustara.

**IProOmise: **Gracias por leer!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 12.<strong>

**Cotidianamente anormal.**

_POV normal._

Akane sostenía en sus dos manos una taza de té humeante, miraba al verdoso líquido sin atreverse a alzar su vista. A su alrededor, estaba toda la familia, sentada en la mesa del comedor y observándola. Quedó hipnotizada por el suave movimiento ondulado del agua hasta que finalmente dio un sorbo a la bebida. Le calentó la garganta, el pecho y el estómago, relajándola enseguida.

Dejó la taza vacía a la mitad en la mesa y solo entonces pudo observar con relativa calma a la mujer pelirroja sentada enfrente suyo, con ojos azules del tono exacto al de su supuesto prometido, solo que más grandes y de pestañas negras. Femeninos.

-¿Me explicarán ahora?—preguntó, la voz milagrosamente le salió limpia. Seguro obra del té.

-Ranma es víctima de una maldición.—dijo Genma—una que nos condena a mi hijo y a mí desde hace como tres años, que llegamos al Dojo. Una desgracia inolvidable en la familia Saotome.

Como modo de corroborarlo, Ranma bajó la cabeza.

"Akane, tranquila" pensaba ella, en un desesperado intento de mantenerse calmada.

Miró fijamente a Ranma, que aún tenía su forma femenina. La apuntó.

-Es una broma ¿Verdad?—sonaba desesperada—Es alguna prima parecida y me quieren tomar de loca ¿¡Verdad!

-¡Akane tranquila!—Kasumi colocó con dulzura sus dos manos sobre los hombros de su hermana menor, calmándola al instante. La exasperación cedió ante la presencia tan conciliadora de su hermana mayor.

Pero aún estaba algo sorprendida. Fue por ello que debió beberse lo que quedaba de té en su taza de un sol trago. Notando su ansiedad, Nabiki fue quien sorpresivamente le sirvió más té caliente. Akane se lo agradeció con un gesto.

-Escucha que esto es verdad—continuó Genma.—La maldición convierte a Ranma en mujer cada vez que le toca el agua fría, vuelve a ser hombre al mojarse con agua caliente. Yo sufro lo mismo, pero me convierto en panda.

-No nada grato—agregó Ranma, con esa voz aguda que Akane nunca había escuchado—Así que por favor se comprensiva.

-¿Quieren entonces que me crea una maldición sacada de películas fantasiosas y libros mitológicos?

-¡Es la verdad!—Gritó su prometido.

-¿Y qué les causó la maldición, según ustedes?

-Caímos en las fosas encantadas de Jusenkyo, están en China. Fue un accidente mientras entrenábamos.

Akane miró a Genma como si le fuera imposible de creerlo. Y es que aquello sonaba tan ficticio.

Tuvo que beber más de su té. Dejó la taza en la mesa y los miró determinante. Entonces, habló, con una voz más pausada y calmada que antes.

-Siendo franca, esto me parece imposible.

Ranma se exasperó y se paró, encarándola.

-¡Pero que necia eres! ¿No puedes creernos cuando te explicamos algo? ¡Si te lo estamos diciendo es la verdad, no mentiríamos con algo tan importante como lo es la maldición para nosotros!

Algo en Akane se prendió. Una cosa muy profunda que no supo identificar y sin embargo, le era familiar. Se paró para quedar cara a cara con él.

-¡También entiende tú que esto es algo muy difícil de creer! ¿O cómo reaccionarías si de repente aparezco convertida en un gato y te hablo diciendo "Hola, soy Akane"? ¡Nada bien!

-Estoy tan acostumbrado a estas cosas que de seguro me lo creería.

-¡Tú ni siquiera puedes ver a un gato!—gritó ella exasperada.

Los ojos de Ranma se abrieron con sorpresa.

-¿Qué dices?

-Que no puedes ver a un gato sin salir aterrado y gritando por todas partes—declaró la menor de los Tendo, sentándose con los brazos cruzados.

La sorpresa era general.

-¿Y cómo sabes eso, Akane?—preguntó Ranma.

-Pues…—la peli-azul tuvo que callarse para pensar, pues aquellas palabras simplemente habían salido de su boca sin que las pensara en absoluto.—No sé.

-¡Estás recordando más cosas!—declaró una Kasumi llena de emoción.

-Puede que si.—respondió, aún confundida.

Ranma la miró con una extraña esperanza brillándole en los ojos. Pero, recordando la situación en la que estaban, frunció el ceño.

-¿Y sigues sin creer nada con respecto a la maldición?

-Es algo difícil de creer.

-La verdad lo es—agregó Genma.

-¡Tú cállate papá que no me ayudas en nada!

Ranma pensaba en una manera de demostrarle a Akane que se equivocaba. Algo para que recordara un poco de ese pasado que tenían juntos, en que la maldición de cierta forma les ayudaba a mantenerse unidos. Encontró la tetera, tan caliente que debía agarrarse con una toallita mojada. Sin pensarlo, la agarró y vertió el contenido encima de él.

Akane fue la única que se paró cuando vio a Ranma reprimir un grito por el espantoso dolor de la quemadura por agua. Nadie más hizo nada. Y, ante sus expectante ojos, la pelirroja desapareció para dejar a su alto y atractivo prometido de cabellos negros y varonil expresión.

Retrocedió dos pasos, aterrada, con las dos manos convertidas en puños.

-Pero… es imposible.

-Ya ves que no.

Por la tranquilidad que reinaba en la sala, Akane asumió que esto era de lo más cotidiano. A nadie le sorprendía que el chico cambiara de sexo con solo mojarse.

La puerta se deslizó con ese ruido tan peculiar y dejó ver a la figura sonriente de Nodoka, siempre con su katana en mano.

-Disculpen que llegara tan tarde, pero he tenido que cancelar unos compromisos—dijo—Ahora ¿Qué reunión familiar iba a ver?

Akane volteó para verla. Luego a Ranma. Luego a su familia. Y de nuevo a Nodoka. Bajó sus ojos para contemplar el suelo y sencillamente corrió hacia las escaleras, para encerrarse en su alcoba. Sentía que su cabeza iba a explotarle, le dolía hasta ver algo de luz. Se tumbó en la cama, su cuarto oscuro porque era de noche. Las manos apretaban con fuerza sus cienes en un intento de mitigar el dolor.

No funcionaba.

Por su parte, las personas en la planta baja contemplaron la escalera por la cual Akane desapareció por varios minutos. Luego, Kasumi agarró otra toalla que tenía colgando de su brazo y la usó para limpiar el pequeño charco de té formado en el suelo, cuando Ranma se convirtió en hombre.

-Dale tiempo Ranma—le pidió de favor—Considera que esto no es nada normal y es natural que esté asustada.

"Asustada de mí" pensó el chico de la trenza "Soy un monstruo"

Desde luego que eso no fue lo que Kasumi pensó, más sí lo que Ranma entendió. Nabiki le sonrió a su futuro cuñado antes de salir de la sala. Soun y Genma permanecieron sentados y parecían meditar algo con sus ojos cerrados, no dijeron o hicieron nada. Al terminar de limpiar, Kasumi se fue a la cocina seguida por Nodoka, quien intentó ponerse al corriente con la mayor de los Tendo.

Apenas su madre se marchó del comedor, Ranma salió hacia el patio y de ahí salto al tejado. Normalmente siempre le calmaba ver la luna desde ahí, justo encima de la ventana de Akane, donde podía asomarse a verla de vez en vez. Pero eso no era ahora una posibilidad. Ella había dejado muy claro lo que pensaba de su maldición.

Akane, tumbada en su cama, sentía una a una de sus neuronas morir y un dolor horrible. Mordió una almohada para no gritar.

_Flashback._

_-Tú sabes mejor que nadie lo mucho que he sufrido por mi maldición, Akane—dijo un chico con trenza, que miraba abatido hacia el cielo estrellado._

_Ese no era MI Ranma._

_Me senté a su lado cuidadosamente, procurando no hacer nada de ruido. No dije nada. No hice nada. Solo miré la luna con él. Escuché la respiración de Ranma calmarse y acoplarse a la mía conforme pasaban los minutos. Resopló._

_-¿Por qué no te vas Akane? ¿Acaso no ve que soy un fenómeno?_

_-No eres un fenómeno Ranma—le dije, con la voz más suave que pude pronunciar—Simplemente eres tú. Tan diferente, tan Ranma._

_Bufó._

_-¿No tienes nada mejor que decir?_

_-¿Y qué quieres que diga? Esto es lo que pienso. Si te gusta que bueno. Si no es tu problema._

_Vale, en esa situación quizá fui algo brusca, pero siempre me desesperaba que Ranma no leyera entre líneas cada vez que intentaba charlar con él de ésta manera. Pensé en irme, solo que eso no sería nada bueno si mi intención era animarlo. Permanecí sentada y busqué a tientas su mano, coloqué la mía sobra la de él en un intento de mostrarle mi apoyo._

_Él no la retiró._

_-¿De verdad no me crees un fenómeno?—preguntó nuevamente._

_-¿Ranma Saotome un fenómeno? No creo que eso exista en ninguna parte._

_Pude ver la pequeña sonrisa que esbozó. Y eso me hizo sentir feliz._

_Fin de flashback._

¿Feliz porqué?

**o-o**

**o-o**

Esa mañana, Akane fue caminando con Ranma a su lado hacia la escuela. El chico estaba muy serio, con un semblante pensativo. No decía absolutamente nada ni parecía importarle en lo más mínimo la chica que lo seguía de cerca. Por alguna razón, a Akane eso le dolió de sobremanera.

Toda la mañana mantuvo esa actitud fría y distante para con ella. Cada mirada desinteresada, gesto ecuánime, eran como una puñalada en su corazón. Akane no estaba plenamente segura de porqué le dolía tanto el pecho ¿Porqué dependía tanto de él, de sus acciones? ¿Qué poder tenía aquel extraño sobre ella que afectaba todo su humor?

Porque, en muchos sentidos, Ranma Saotome era un completo extraño para ella. Esa idea llevaba rondándole la mente desde hacia días atrás en que sentía conocerlo menor, culminando al descubrir el secreto de su maldición. Ella no sabía nada de aquel con quien según sus padres debía casarse, y estaba casi segura que él tampoco sabía la gran cosa sobre ella.

Graso error, pero enfurecida y dolida como estaba, Akane no se percató de que en realidad, Ranma estaba bastante deprimido. Ella simplemente salió en el descanso hacia la azotea de la escuela, buscando aire fresco y sobre todo, alguien con quien charlar.

Ryoga la esperaba ahí.

Apenas lo vio, Akane se lanzó sobre su amigo con pañoleta y lloró. El chico simplemente le devolvió el abrazo de buena manera, pensando que las cosas estaban saliéndose de control. En la condición que estaba, Akane no debía permanecer tanto tiempo sola. Pero no sabía como enfrentarse a Ranma de manera que él lo tomara en serio ¿Cómo hacerle ver sus errores a un chico tan orgulloso?

Una vez que terminó de llorar, Akane le contó todo lo que ocurrió el día anterior en que supo sobre la maldición de Ranma.

-Así que al fin te lo dijo.

-¿Tú lo sabías?

-Casi todo el mundo lo sabe. Ranma había decidido decírtelo después de que te acostumbraras más a la vida cotidiana… ya ves que no es algo muy común convertirse en chica cuando te mojas.

-¿Poco común? ¡Nada común! A veces, de verdad, creo que me quieren volver loca.

El chico río.

-Akane, con todo lo que has vivido, cualquiera enloquecería. Pero eres demasiado fuerte para hacerlo.

Ese comentario le gustó de cierta manera.

-Hay días en que creo haberme perdido en un enorme bosque sin saber hacia dónde debo ir—admitió ella—No sé de dónde vine, no sé a dónde voy, y mucho menos se cómo salir.

-Que profunda—le contestó él—¿Sabes Akane? Tú si sabes de dónde vienes, y sabes hacia dónde vas. Solo que te has caído en un pozo oscuro donde no puedes ver nada. Confía en tu familia, confía en Ranma y en ti misma. Sé que ellos y tú trabajando en equipo conseguirán sacarte de ese pozo para que recuerdes.

-¿Confiar en Ranma?

-¿Acaso es algo malo?

Movió sus manos con nerviosismo.

-Es que apenas lo conozco.

-Akane, sé sincera ¿Te has sentado con tu familia durante la cena y preguntado sin rodeos sobre quiénes son y quién eres?

-Eh… No.

-¿Y cómo esperas conocerlos si no se los preguntas? Lo primero que me preguntaste cuando me viste en el hospital es "¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Cómo nos conocimos?" ¿Has hecho esas preguntas a tus hermanas, a tu papá, a Ranma?

-Nunca pensé que fuera necesario. Es mi familia y se supone que puedo confiar en ellos.

-Has dicho "se supone". ¿Por qué dudas?

Se quedó pensando.

-Por lo mismo, no los conozco.

-Creo que es hora de que comiences a preguntarles ¿No?

Le sonrió.

-Tienes toda la razón.

E inesperadamente, le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Muchas gracias Ryoga, no sé que haría sin ti.

-De nada.

El timbre sonó minutos después y se despidieron los chicos. Ella le hizo prometer que se verían al día siguiente en la azotea y a la misma hora. El eterno perdido le aseguró que ahí la vería, aunque eso significase acampar por las tardes y noches en ese techo escolar con tal de no perderse.

Al volver a casa, Akane iba más contenta. Ranma claro que notó el cambio en su humor y ganas no le faltaron de preguntarle la razón. Se contuvo porque, como mucho tiempo llevaba pasándole, no estaba seguro de cómo actuar ante esa Akane.

Los días pasaron con esa misma rutina, hasta que todo estalló.

* * *

><p>Lo sé, lo sé, es un capítulo muy corto pero es que así debía de ser. Como ven Akane parece ir recuperando buena parte de su temperamental carácter. En vez de reprimirse como hacía antes se deja ser y comienza a pensar en ella. La situación entre ella y Ryoga va en avance, porque en parte, el chico perdido es el único que la escucha sin sombra o rastro de pena por ella.<p>

Seguro les he dejado en suspenso con el "hasta que todo estalló" no puedo garantizarles una actualización rápida, solo que haré lo mejor por escribir aprisa. Aún así, prepárense porque de seguro tardaré.

**Nota:**

Para quienes lean "Cosas por Hacer" también voy atrasadísima con ese fic, sigo sin poder escribir más de la mitad de un capítulo sin toparme con un muro blanco de frustración. Las musas han escapado conjunto el tiempo y no sé cuando se pongan las dos de acuerdo para hacerme la visita de mínimo un día. Por favor les pido que sean pacientes, los terminaré.

No teniendo nada más que decir, me despido esperando que me dejen un lindo comentario ^^

chao!


	14. ¡Ya no lo soporto!

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

¡HOLAA! No, no andaba perdida, ni vagabundeando, ni haciéndome la mensa que no recuerda sus historias... simplemente era la típica estudiante sin tiempo entre tareas y exámenes para relajarse aunque sea un poco. Soy todo un caso ¿no? ya merezco mis vacaciones!

Revisión de Comentarios:

**Diana Tendo: **Bueno, no planeo que suceda. Akane tendrá una confusión, pero no del tipo que peinsan. Sin entrar en detalles, Ryoga no tiene ninguna esperanza.

**S-ReikiSaotome-T: **Dios, ese dic (cosas por hacer) me tiene desvelada ¡No sé cómo seguirlo! es decir, tengo la idea, pero desarrollarla me toma tanto trabajo... en fin, espero poder hacerlo.

**Chofis: **las habrá, créeme ^^

**Akai27: **mm... bueno, lo de estallar (que todos me han preguntado) ya verán en este capítulo cómo ocurrió. Digamos que este es el nudo de la historia. Disfruten.

**Usagui13chiba: **No, desde luego que no se enamorará de Ryoga. Personalmente, siempre he visto esa posibilidad como algo apartada de la serie, en este fic la use para mantener el drama pero no pasará eso, te lo aseguro.

**MaRce kid Nicky´s girl: **Estallaron los dos y se hicieron miles de pedazos... neh, es una broma. Me alegro que te guste el suspenso, así no tendré que preocuparme por mi vida ^^

**karla eves: **Gracias por ser tan paciente, la manera en que lo dices resume todo muy bien: su peor temor vuelto realidad. Creo es lo que más vemos en la serie, su desesperación por que todos (sobre todo Akane) lo acepten así como es.

**IProOmise: **Uff... muchísimas gracias por comprender.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 13.<strong>

**Ya no lo soporto.**

_POV Ranma._

Esta mañana me había levantado de un humor espantoso. Había tenido una pesadilla, pero no de esas que soportas y al despertar parece que nada ocurrió, no. Era uno de esos sueños que cuando te levantas sientes el mundo temblar bajo tus pies y el pavor de que se haga realidad. Porque podía hacerse realidad.

Bajé a desayunar con ojeras muy marcadas debajo de mis ojos y me senté sin decir algo o siquiera saludar. Todos me miraron con el ceño fruncido. Los entiendo, ni yo se que me pasa. Agarré mi tazón de arroz y comí en silencio.

Akane finalmente apareció con una sonrisa. El verla solamente me hizo recordar aún más mi sueño. Y me enojé.

-¡Buenos días!—me saludó, sentándose a mi lado.

Desde que ella supo de mi maldición un cambio extraño se suscitó en ella. Repentinamente era más amable y trataba de ser una amiga para mí. Aunque, no por eso iba a pasar desapercibida la constante mirada de asombro y desconcierto que ella me dirigía; sabia lo que pensaba en esos momentos "Es un fenómeno"

Y lo soy ¿Acaso debo ocultarlo? Mucho tiempo pensé que eso me afectaría de sobre manera. Tardé casi dos años en percatarme de que, fuera de mis seres queridos, me importaba un comino lo que los demás pensaran. Akane lo sabía y por eso siempre llevó el asunto de mi maldición como si no existiera. Era la persona que más normal me trataba, porque hasta mi papá o mamá a veces parecían tenerme lástima.

¿Dónde había quedado esa Akane que siempre me trataba igual, sin hacer distinciones? De verdad que la necesito. Ahora más que nunca.

El buen humor de Akane, esta sonrisa suya al desayunar… algo no me gustaba. No tenía ni idea de qué pensaba ella en realidad. Y mi sueño, solamente aumentaba mis miedos.

-Buen día—le respondí tajante.

No hizo nada por ocultar su asombro y molestia porque le respondiera así. Se sentó y todavía pensativa comenzó a comer algo de todo lo que Kasumi había puesto en la mesa.

-No hagas caso de Ranma—le dijo Nabiki con despejo—Está de mal humor.

La miré enojado.

-¿Te importa acaso?

Me devolvió una gélida mirada. Así estuvimos, intercambiando pensamientos non gratos por un buen tiempo hasta que un golpe sordo nos hizo desviar la mirada.

-¡Basta ya!—gritó Soun—Compórtense en la mesa.

Bajé la mirada de vuelta a mi desayuno ignorando a la demás gente. Cuando terminé, me levanté agradeciéndole a Kasumi la comida y agarré mi mochila.

-¿No me vas a esperar?—preguntó Akane.

-Lo haré afuera—contesté.

Salí de la casa y me recargué en el muro, esperándola. Realmente, quería ir solo, despejar mi mente un rato y ver si así mejoraba mi humor. Me entretuve con el canto de uno que otro pájaro volando entre las ramas de los árboles. Akane, salió apurada con su maletín en mano, se detuvo enfrente de mí tendiéndome un almuerzo.

-Es el tuyo, se te olvidó.

-Gracias.

Le respondí de manera hosca. Akane caminó a mi lado visiblemente confundida, y molesta. No la culpo en absoluto. Cuando llegamos a la escuela cada quien se fue por su lado, no tengo idea de a dónde fue, simplemente me dijo que me alcanzaría más tarde en el salón de clases. Yo me fui directo.

En el pupitre, con todos mis compañeros distribuidos en el salón charlando animadamente, me distraje un poco. Daisuke había venido a saludarme, simplemente asentí y él vendo mi mal humor desapareció rápidamente.

Ni yo mismo estaba seguro porqué hoy no tenía ganas de soportar a nadie. Bueno no, si lo sabía, era el sueño. Estaba consciente de que las demás personas no llevaban culpa de mis pesadillas, pero… el mal humor seguía ahí ¿Acaso podía hacer algo en contra de eso?

Como si fuera un complot, las clases este día se convirtieron en un auténtico fastidio. Ya tenía la costumbre de sentarme en la parte trasera, al último; por eso el maestro no me vio cuando en historia me quede dormido.

_Sueño._

_Había mucha pero mucha neblina, de un color blanco muy intenso. Crecía llegándome hasta el cuello e impedía que pudiera ver siquiera mis dos manos. No sabía en dónde estaba. ¿Cómo había terminado en ese lugar tan oscuro?_

"_¿Papá?" comencé a llamar gente "¿Akane? ¿Kasumi? ¿No hay nadie?" caminé, dando vueltas en círculos sin poder ver nada "¡Alguien ayúdeme, no sé cómo salir!"_

_Y de repente, un fuerte viento hizo disipar toda la niebla, quedando yo parado encima de un liso suelo gris en una habitación casi negra. La luz de algún foco alumbró justo en donde estaba Akane, parada y mirándome con una expresión de lástima._

"_¿Qué pasa aquí Akane? ¿Dónde estamos?"_

_Sus ojos parecían no tener vida, estaban opacos. De repente, su expresión se hizo suplicante._

"_Ayúdame Ranma"_

_Caminé hacia ella, Akane extendió sus manos para agarrarme con ansias, justo cuando en el suelo se abrió una enorme grieta que la engulló entera. La vi caer, su rostro lleno de pánico mientras la negrura del vacío tragaba su cuerpo ansioso. Un grito agudo saliendo de su boca, desapareciendo conforme la caída._

"_¡Akane!"_

_Intenté saltar atrás de ella, rescatarla, pero unas manos agarraron mi torso y empujaron hacia atrás. Luché, me esforcé lo mejor que pude sin conseguir nada. Caí hacia un suelo más blando._

"_¡Ayúdame!" era Akane ¿Dónde estaba?_

_El sonido de unas olas golpeando rocas me hizo ver el inmenso mar debajo de la plataforma en donde me encontraba parado. Akane, desesperada, me miraba desde el agua y pedía a gritos ayuda. Traté de saltar, pero nuevamente esas manos me sujetaron desde la oscuridad._

"_¡Suéltame, ella no sabe nadar! ¡Se va a ahogar!" no pude librarme de esas ataduras y observe impotente a Akane cuando el agua la hundió sin misericordia, su azulado cabello desapareciendo bajo la blanca espuma._

_Y así como había aparecido, el mar desapareció. Quedé inclinado en la misma neblina, maldiciendo a esos seres que me impidieron salvarla. Rescatarla cuando más necesitaba mi ayuda. "¿Quién eres?" demandé saber "¡Muéstrate, maldito cobarde!"_

_-¿Y para qué me quieres ver?—dijo esa horrible voz._

"_¡Para matarte, asesino!" la carcajada del sujeto solamente acrecentó mi ira._

_-No puedes matarme._

"_¿Y quién te dice que no? ¡Aparece!"_

_-Como digas._

_Y de las sombras, se manifestó. Era yo mismo. Me miraba en un enorme espejo sin comprender. "Pero… ¿Qué está pasando aquí?"_

_-Tú has matado a Akane._

"_¡No! Eso es mentira ¡No!" grité, viéndome en el espejo. Mis ojos aterrados también parecían estar cargados de culpa. Esto era imposible. No podía estar pasando._

_-¡Eres un asesino! ¡La mataste por no ayudarla! ¡Asesino!_

"_No me ayudaste Ranma" dijo una voz a mis espaldas. Atrás de mi, Akane me miraba enojada, enfurecida. Vestía toda de blanco "Y por eso me debo ir"_

"_¡Akane espera!"_

"_¡No me toques!" gritó, apartándose lo más que pudo de mi presencia "No me protegiste como lo habías prometido. Mentiroso ¡Asesino!"_

"_No…"_

_Akane simplemente me miró sin misericordia. A su lado, apareció mi madre, mi padre, Kasumi, Nabiki, Dr. Tofú… todas las personas que conocía me miraban como si fuera la peor persona del mundo. Me gritaban, me reclamaban, me señalaban con el dedo. _

"…_¡NO!"_

_Fin del sueño._

-¡NO!—grité, cuando desperté al fin de esa horrible pesadilla.

No podía creerlo, era la misma pesadilla de esta mañana. Me lleve una mano a la cabeza, me dolía horrores. El salón estaba vacío, se escuchaba ruido a los lejos. Me paré y asomé por la ventana, todos caminaban tranquilos y algunos corrían de aquí para allá, con almuerzos en las manos. Puf, era la hora del receso y ni cuenta me había dado.

¿Me quedé dormido toda la mañana? Eso si era raro. Lo peor era que nadie me despertó, ni Akane. A propósito ¿Dónde estaba ella? No la he visto desde la mañana que llegamos a la escuela.

Salí del salón sin rumbo fijo, quería buscarla. No estaba ni con sus amigas, ni en el Gimnasio, ni en la Cafetería, ni en la Biblioteca, ni en otros salones, ni en ningún lugar que ella frecuenta. Solo me quedaba de revisar la azotea, ahí casi siempre va cuando esta triste o deprimida, que últimamente es todo el tiempo.

No soy idiota, sé que ella se la pasa pensando en un pasado incapaz de recordar. Ya Kasumi me ha dicho que debo ayudarla, contarle anécdotas, pero simplemente no puedo. Hay algo muy fuerte que me lo impide, detiene mi lengua antes de que se mueva y paraliza el cuerpo entero.

Pensándolo mejor, debo ya quitarme estos miedos. Ha de haber alguna manera en que pueda ayudar a Akane a que esté mejor. ¿Cuál sería?

Los recuerdos de la pesadilla me hicieron temblar. Subí el último escalón y abrí la puerta. El techo de la escuela se veía desierto, estuve a punto de irme hasta que escuché una risa, una que no oía desde hacía muchísimo tiempo. Me di la vuelta y me asomé al otro extremo de la azotea. Akane estaba recargada en el barandal, muy cerca de Ryoga. Los dos reían.

¿Qué hacían los dos juntos?

Me puse de cuclillas para observarlos. Entonces, sucedió. Akane se movió bruscamente y tropezó, como solamente esa torpe marimacho puede hacer, y la vi a punto de caer. Me moví rápido, pero Ryoga estaba mucho más cerca. Akane quedó en sus brazos, las caras de ambos enrojecidas y a pocos centímetros. Los dos inclinados en el suelo.

Fue en ese momento, que me vieron. No estaba nada oculto pero tampoco tenía más ganas de hacer algo. Simplemente los miré, ellos no dijeron nada ni se movieron tampoco. Sus ojos posados en los míos cuando me di la vuelta para adentrarme al edificio, cerrar tras de mí la puerta, y caminar.

**o-o**

**o-o**

Nadie me había dicho nada ni molestado desde que llegué de la escuela. Entré a mi alcoba y desde hace horas que estoy vaciando mis cajones. La mochila en la que he guardado mis cosas desde que tengo memoria reposa sobre un estante, a espera de almacenar más ropa.

De no detenerme a pensar tan seguido como lo estoy haciendo, hace mucho hubiera terminado. Llevé la vida de nómada, ambulante y artista marcial desde que tengo memoria. Esa mochila ha sido parte de casi toda mi vida, una que desapareció cuando encontré en este Dojo el hogar que jamás tuve de niño.

No sé si sea ésta la mejor decisión, solamente sé una cosa: Ya no soporto más.

Esa tarde, Akane se marchó como de costumbre enojada conmigo por una tontería que ahora mismo no recuerdo. Tuvimos nuestra típica pelea de cuando estamos solos en la casa, agarró su bolso, marcó a sus amigas y desapareció tras la puerta gritándome que volvería más tarde.

Yo solamente me encerré a entrenar casi toda la tarde hasta que el cansancio me guió hacia una tina de agua caliente. Seguía enfadado con ella y aún recuerdo su rostro crispado por el enfado, sus puños conteniendo la ira, su boca moviéndose para insultarme y el fuerte golpe que me dio en la cabeza. Pensaba que, cuando regresara, le pediría una simple disculpa.

Pero no regresó.

En vez de eso, tuve que correr cuando sus amigas me llamaron. No tardé en llegar al lugar y encontrarla ahí desplomada en el suelo. Todavía tengo pesadillas sobre ese momento en que, lo juro, sentí mi alma abandonarme cuando su corazón dejó de latir. Nunca me he negado a mí mismo que Akane es una persona bastante importante para mí, que la protejo siempre que ella lo necesita. Verla herida, con su cuerpo destrozado, fue quizá lo peor que jamás en mi vida he visto, la peor de todas las sensaciones.

De esos días solamente recuerdo que estaba en un trance del que tardé mucho en salir. Cuando ella despertó en el hospital, verdaderamente creí que la había recuperado. Que las cosas serían como antes, ella me insultaría, tendríamos nuestras peleas cotidianas, mis enemigos… todo sería lo mismo.

Fui un iluso. He estado tratando estos días de soportar esa carga, no lo resisto más. Akane salió esa tarde para jamás regresar. Ya nunca volverá la misma marimacho tonta, torpe, gorda, fuerte, decidida y hermosa que murió ese día, cuando se le detuvo el corazón.

No soporto ver a este cuerpo tan parecido al de ella tratar de tomar su lugar, cuando nadie puede hacerlo. Ni pretender que todo está bien cuando nada lo está. Verla ahí con Ryoga, cierto, me dieron celos. Pero no es la misma Akane, no son los mismos celos, la situación no es la misma.

Nunca pensé que Akane fuera algo tan importante, que de ella dependía absolutamente todo el rededor. Sin Akane, ya no hay nada que me ate aquí en Nerima. Dígase nada. Ni mi padre, ni escuela, ni alumnos. Nada.

Unos pasos subir las escaleras. Salgo ya de mis pensamientos para terminar de meter ropa en la mochila. Kasumi habla.

-Ranma, vamos a salir ¿Quieres algo?

-No—le respondí. Pensaba despedirme, creo que no habrá oportunidad.

Bajó las escaleras y pronto los escuché cuando salieron del Templo. Desde la ventana los vi, iban todos los Tendo y mi Panda Padre. Sé que es la última vez que lo veo y me parece bien, dudo aguantar una despedida.

Eché una última prenda a la mochila y una fotografía. Una que añoraré siempre. La cerré y simplemente bajé escalón por escalón, muy lentamente, apreciando las paredes, el suelo, las puertas, los cuadros, cada mínimo detalle de donde viví casi tres años.

¿Y si esto es una decisión cobarde? Lo más seguro es que lo es. La primera en toda mi vida que tomo y acepto y reconozco. Es cobarde, completamente falto de valor ¿Y qué? Ya no me quedan fuerzas para seguir con esto.

Abro la puerta, estoy a punto de salir. Solo hay un pie en el umbral cuando unos cortos pasitos del pasillo me detienen. Sé quién es y temo voltear.

-¿Ranma?

Me desplomé.

* * *

><p>Muy bien, el sueño seguro se vio muy dramático ¿Verdad? lo explico mejor: ahí traté de reflejar la realidad que gira torno a Ranma sin que él la quiera ver. Después de todo, Akane está cada vez peor porque siente que Ranma no la apoya, deprimiéndose. De cierta manera está matando su espíritu al no ser el hombre fuerte y apoyo que ella necesita.<p>

Narré un poco sobre el día en que Akane quedó en coma, lo verán más completo después, lo primordial de este chapter es la decisión del chico. Ranma quiere escapar porque se sientr abrumado por la culpa, la responsabilidad, el dolor y la desesperación. Seamos francos, un cambio de aires nunca es suficienete para él y sabemos que su intención, como bien lo marca, es no volver. ¿Quién le llama al final del capítulo? pues ya lo saben, no tienen que preguntar.

La frase del capítulo anterior "Todo estalló" es porque la gota que derramó el vaso de su paciencia, fueron en realidad dos: el miedo por el sueño y los celos por Ryoga. Sólo espero que el POV haya quedado bien, porque eso era lo que menos me convencía, sentía que no mantenía bien su personalidad. Es corto el capítulo, soy consciente de ello y lo siento, de un tiempo acá me salen así, disculpen.

Espero aun recuerden esta historia y me dejen comentarios! ^^

chao!


	15. No te vayas, Ranma

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS HISTORIAS.**

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que la pasen realmente bien en sus vidas personales y, ahora que tengo tiempo, les he puesto respuestas algo más largas, no por eso garantizo que siempre sea así. Escribí este capítulo en tiempo récord (dos días) pues la inspiración andaba muy bien. Gracias por su paciencia, su apoyo y en general, tomarse la molestia de leer :D**  
><strong>

**Revisión de Comentarios:  
><strong>

**karla eves: **Me interesa saber qué historia se te ha ocurrido, soy muy curioso en todos los sentidos. El drama, no tengo idea de porque, esta casado conmigo ¡Ninguna de mis historias está excente del drama! Por lo que me dices te ha gustado la manera en que lo llevo y eso es gratificante, porque llega un punto que te quedas pensando si será o no monótono y eso, personalmente, es horrible. Al menos no me gusta escribir ese tipo de historias y procuro releer lo más posible con ese fin**.**

**Usagi13chiba: **En toda la serie hemos visto que Ranma es torpe, no, MUY torpe con las palabras. Al menos en esta historia, llevé eso al límite, pues viene siendo esto lo que le impide comunicarse con Akane de la manera profunda que ella lo necesita y por eso decide huir. La decisión es cobarde, el mismo lo admite, solo que los muchos factores (miedo, desesperación, frustación) lo empujan.

**MaRce kid nicky´s girl: **Me alegra mucho que lo pienses así, siempre he sido de las personas que dicen "las coincidencis no existen" y traté de reflejarlo con la oportuna aparición de Akane en escena. Reitero, me anima la forma en que te expresas sobre mi fic.

**Akai27: **No es mala idea que Akane lo insulte, aunque lo malo es que la situación no la dejará. Al menos no por ahora. Akane será la misma de antes, de manera paulatina, y al tiempo de este episodio más que enojo siente confusión y decepción por Ranma. No me adelante y te dejo leerlo. Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo.

**S-ReikiSaotome-T: **De hecho si, no te diré exactamente cómo pero narraré la manera en que ocurrió el accidente. Las escenas de celos con Ryoga sencillamente me encantan y pondré una en el próximo capítulo. Me has quitado un gran peso de encima cuando dices que el POV de Ranma me ha salido bien, pues es con quien más problemas tengo porque este chico tiene una manera muy extraña de pensar y debo interpretarlo mucho para poder llevarlo a tomar las decisiones de éste fic. Thanks!

**IProOmise: **Creo que eso es lo más desesperante y lo que más nos encanta de Ranma/Akane. Los dos son unos enamorados empedernidos que se ocultan bajo su orgullo para escapar de esa realidad. Empero, y aún con todo, siempre hay momentos en que sus sentimientos se dejan ver pues no es algo sencillo de ocultar.

**Krsra0: **Me alegro de que la historia te haya atrapado tanto como lo mencionas, y que te guste de esa manera todavía más. Espero poder mantenerte así de modo que el final de agrade.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 14.<strong>

**No te vayas, Ranma.**

_POV de Akane._

Mi mano estaba recargada sobre la pared, yo a dos escalones del suelo. La silueta de Ranma algo difuminaba se notaba en todo el suelo, mientras él seguía de pie y dándome la espalda con la mochila colgando de su hombro. Casi podría jurar que parecía ser de piedra. No se movía en lo más mínimo.

-¿Ranma?—lo llamé de nuevo—¿Te vas?

Deslizó la mochila por todo su brazo hasta sostenerla con la mano y dejarla suavemente en el piso. Un movimiento lento se notó en su pierna cuando desvió su cuerpo hacia un lado. Y, después, ladeó la cabeza para verme de reojo.

-Akane…

Mi nombre pronunciado en sus labios sonaba extraño. Me llamaba casi como un tono suplicante, apremiante y a la vez doloroso… no entendí realmente lo que trató de transmitirme.

-Aquí estoy—le dije, bajando los dos escalones y posicionándome a menos de un metro de él—¿Qué ocurre?

Y entonces lo vi, algo que jamás creí ver. Mirándome de frente, pude notar el brillo de sus ojos que era más intenso al normal. El cristal iluminando sus pupilas y deslizándose lentamente hacia sus mejillas. Con timidez, extendí una mano hacia su rostro y sostuve en uno de mis dedos la solitaria lágrima, sintiendo la humedad de aquella salada gota como algo excepcional.

¿Ranma Saotome, el Gran Ranma Saotome, llorando? No me lo creía.

Abrí mi boca para decir algo, nada se me ocurrió. Aunque su expresión era firme y directa, las lágrimas seguían ahí, saliendo una por una lentamente; la mochila en el suelo, su ropa de viajero… simplemente lo entendí todo. Fue como una sensación tremendamente familiar recorriéndome de pies a cabeza y oprimiendo mi pecho.

-¿Te vas a ir, Ranma?—pregunté, la voz saliéndome aguda y temblorosa.

Él no me dijo nada, permaneció ahí de pie como había estado todo este tiempo. Su mirada perdida y viéndome de manera fija, como tratando de analizar cada contorno de mi rostro. El llanto aminoró mientras, lento, se movió hasta acomodarse mejor en una manera que daba la espalda completamente hacia la puerta de la casa.

"No me has respondido" quise decirle, más a mí tampoco me salían las palabras. Lo vi tratando de contestarme, abriendo sus labios sin que de ellos emitiera sonido alguno. La duda nadaba en los mares de sus azules ojos y yo, sumisa, bajé el rostro para no verlos más. Con mis dos manos hechas puños quise controlar los temblores del llanto que, sin querer, se ahogó antes de empezar. No me dejaría llorar delante de él.

Sin esperármelo, una mano de Ranma se acercó hacia mí. Delicadamente colocó sus dedos bajo mi barbilla y me levantó el rostro para que lo viese de frente. Quise apartarme, no pude. Algo en mi interior me lo impidió. Y él, me observó, en un silencio que duró para mí horas.

-Sí—me dijo al fin, su voz sonaba tan queda que apenas le entendí. Aún más suave que un susurro.—Lo necesito.

-¿Por qué?—gemí por lo bajo.

Y bajé nuevamente el rostro.

_-Eres un cobarde Ranma._

_-¡Idiota!_

_-¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto?_

_-¡Desconsiderado!_

_-¡Pervertido!_

Llevé una mano hacia la cabeza y la coloqué sobre mi cien derecha, tratando de que esas voces se callaran de una buena vez. Era una sensación fea el sentir cómo rebotaba ese sonido en mi cerebro. Ranma, que miraba cada uno de mis movimientos, entrecerró sus ojos.

Negué, como diciéndole que estaba bien. Pero él se me acercó y colocó su otra mano justo encima de la mía, masajeando mi cabeza lentamente en círculos pequeños. Me relajé pero, recordando la situación, di dos pasos hacia atrás apartándome lo más lejos que pude. Me golpeé la espalda con la pared de atrás.

-¿Cobarde?—dije entonces, repitiendo lo mismo que mi mente decía. Esa chillona voz dentro de mí hablaba cada vez más, como si fuera algo mío, algo perdido y que no por eso dejaba de estar separado.

Ranma me observó con dolor en su expresión, aunque no por eso hizo algo. Entonces, toda la rabia que esa voz declaraba con sus gritos tomó posesión de mí y sin apenas darme cuenta, grité:

-¡Cobarde, idiota!

Ya entonces se me acercó.

-Akane, no…

-¡Suéltame!—me desprendí del agarre de sus manos con fuerza. Y eso lo sorprendió mucho.

La ira fue calmándose y él se inclinó para besarme la mejilla muy lentamente. Sentí sus labios sobre mi piel como la más hermosa de todas las caricias. Y, de repente, agarrando su mochila con un ágil movimiento, estaba de nuevo en la puerta.

-Espero sepas perdonarme Akane, pero ya no puedo resistir esto. Quizá algún día nos veamos—caminó a paso lento.

_Flashback._

_-Ranma, escoge a la que quieras para que sea tu esposa—dijo mi sonriente padre ¡Que él escogiera! ¡Ni que fuéramos mercancía!_

_Ranma miró a mis hermanas, una por una, hasta posar sus ojos en mí. Nunca, y dígase ¡Nunca! Aceptaría casarme con ese depravado fenómeno ¡Jamás! ¡Están locos!_

_-Akane es la mejor—dijo repentinamente Nabiki, empujándome hacia donde estaba él/ella._

_¿QUE?_

_¡NO!_

_-¿Y yo porqué?_

_-Tienen la misma edad._

_-Y a los dos les gustan las artes marciales._

_¿Cómo? ¿Ese extraño y completo desconocido será mi esposo? ¡Están que si bien….! Tengo todo mi derecho a escoger al hombre con cual pueda casarme. Por favor ¡Tengo dieciséis! No estoy en edad siquiera de pensar en el matrimonio ¿Y ya me están comprometiendo?_

_Me dio bastante rabia, más cuando aquel tonto se la pasaba burlándome de mí. Pero… tiene una linda sonrisa… ¡Akane, en qué cosas piensas!_

_¡No! ¡NO! En definitiva, jamás me casaré con él. Nunca seré ni su amiga, ni su novia, menos su esposa. ¿Quién se fijaría en él?_

_Fin de flashback._

Ranma se ponía la mochila en el hombro, apenas había salido de la casa y cruzaba el estrecho pasillo de piedra hacia el muro externo, bajo la sombra de los árboles. ¿Un prometido por la fuerza? Eso explicaría muchas cosas. Bastantes, de hecho, si no es que todas las situaciones que he vivido y las pocas que he recordado.

Sin embargo, había algo más. Algo más y profundo en mi interior que amenazaba con salir. Un factor que todavía no tomaba en cuenta.

_Flashback._

_El torbellino me jalaba y succionaba con los fuertes vientos tratando de romperme. Empujándome de un lado al otro, tuve que usar toda mi fuerza luchando contra ese aire. Cuando tuve entre mis manos el trozo de papel, ese bendito trozo en el cual se explicaba cómo Ranma podría obtener su fuerza nuevamente, me sentí en paz._

_¡Al fin él volvería a ser el mismo!_

_Pero los golpes del viento, la presión y más factores fueron demasiados para mí. Me aturdieron y sumieron en una inconsciencia de la cual, solo recuerdo mis pensamientos. Ranma estaba destrozado, deshecho moralmente. Por culpa de Hapossai había perdido toda la fuerza que años de entrenamiento le habían generado. Desde luego, eso no era justo. Si ese maldito viejo pervertido creía que podría hacer con Ranma lo que le daba en gana estaba equivocado._

_No soportaba verlo así de triste, de aislado, con ganas de abandonarlo todo. Ranma se consideraba a sí mismo merecedor de lo que tenía por ser el gran artista marcial que era. ¿Sin fuerza? Entonces no era un artista marcial. Entonces no merecía nada. Al menos eso creía el idiota. ¡Un tonto, eso era! Simple y sencillamente un tonto._

_Ranma era una gran persona, a veces burlón, bromista, desconsiderado, boca floja… pero atento, caballeroso, con valores, integridad, sincero… Ranma era un ser muy bueno, paciente y por no mencionar apuesto. ¿Quién lo diría? Entró en mi casa como un desagradable extraño y se convirtió, así de rápido, en un ser realmente especial._

_Tan especial para que, en estos momentos, esté volando sobre quién sabe cuántos metros sobre el suelo en un torbellino poderosísimo con el fin único de darle este trozo de papel que le devuelva su fuerza._

_Cuando abrí de nuevo mis ojos, estaba en sus brazos, en sus cómodos brazos. Me había salvado, como siempre hace que estoy en peligro. Quizá es por eso que jamás me preocupo de lo que me pueda pasar. Por más inmensa que la caída sea, sé que él estará al fondo del agujero esperando por sostenerme._

_Ranma Saotome._

_Fin de flashback._

Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando lo vio dar la vuelta tras la puerta, siguiendo algún camino por la calle. Simplemente se iba. Sin más. La adrenalina de mi último recuerdo aún recorría mis venas y, en mi pecho, sentí algo más.

Me eché a correr atrás de él, saliendo del Dojo a pasos agigantados y dando la vuelta donde él la había dado. Me fui calle por calle, buscando entre todas las personas, atravesando las plazas, preguntando a quienes veía si habían visto al chico de la trenza. Todos me decían que no, lugar al que iba no lo encontraba.

Estaba desesperada, con el corazón en mi garganta y sintiendo que el alma pronto se me caería hacia el suelo. Seguí yendo de un lado al otro, en cada rincón de Nerima ¡No dejé ni una piedra sin revisar! Salté por los tejados como él solía hacerlo, procurando no caerme y caminé sobre las bardas cerca del río.

Ahí lo encontré, sentado sobre el césped y viendo la cristalina agua correr enfrente de sí. La mochila a un lado, una fogata pequeña. Estábamos en las afueras de la ciudad, seguro nadie le buscaría aquí. Más que yo.

Di lentos pasos, uno por uno hacia él. Cuando estuve más cerca vi tensarse sus hombros y darse bruscamente una media vuelta. Claro, como no esperaba encontrarme, vi la sorpresa pasmada en su rostro. Los rastros de lágrimas seguían en sus mejillas, había estado llorando. Le sonreí tenuemente.

-No te vayas—le dije, primero con voz dulce y después suplicante—¡No te vayas!

-Pero…

No le dejé hablar, solo corrí hacia él y lo abracé con fuerza, escondiendo mi cara en su pecho y dejándome caer. Pasaba su mano sobre mi espalda mimosamente y respiraba entre mis cabellos. Todo eso me era reconfortante.

-Te vas a quedar—declaré de repente.

-No creo que me quieras contigo—me dijo en un tono burlón.

No respondí a eso.

Tardó tiempo el tonto de percatarse que estaba llorando, estropeándole su camisa con mis lágrimas. Entonces, de manera casi instintiva, me abrazó con más fuerza y con una mano me hizo verle. Traté de esconderle mis rojos ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero él me vio de frente.

-Me es difícil—dijo entonces—Porque no puedo aceptarlo Akane. Tú…has cambiado más de lo que crees.

¿Cambiar? Puede que sí. No recuerdo realmente cómo era antes del accidente. Menos a mí misma.

-Pero—siguió—Haré el esfuerzo. Necesito… no, _necesitamos_ darnos esta oportunidad.

Algo en su tono de voz, algo en sus profundos ojos azules, algo en la expresión de su rostro varonil… simplemente algo era diferente.

-¿Y desde cuándo tan maduro?—inquirí.

-Supongo que desde hoy.

Se sentó sobre el césped y yo me alejé un poco, aunque seguía estando a su lado. Cuando rompidos todo contacto, me costó bastante trabajo armarme de valor para agarrarle superficialmente una mano.

-¿Desde cuándo te ves con Ryoga en el techo?—soltó de repente, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Mmm… no lo sé ¿Dos semanas? Quizá más. No estoy segura.

Pareció pensar un rato. Finalmente, mientras el sol terminaba de ponerse, se paró con rápido movimiento y sacó un balde lleno de agua, con el que apagó el fuego.

-Creo que es hora de irnos a casa ¿No crees?

-Sí…

Caminamos uno al lado del otro inmersos en un silencio hasta que, de la nada, yo lo rompí. Tenía algunas dudas que esta vez no dejaría pasar.

-Nuestros padres nos comprometieron a la fuerza ¿Verdad?—le dije.

Él se tensó mucho y balbuceó sonidos extraños antes de darme una buena respuesta.

-Si ¿Recordaste eso?

-Algo, no todo si es a lo que te refieres. Solamente recuerdo que estábamos en la sala y Kasumi con Nabiki convencían a papá de que yo era mejor para casarme contigo.

-Ahhh ¿y solo eso?

¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? Eso me causó gracia y una sensación extraña en mi abdomen.

-También que estaba enfurecida contigo.

-Eso no lo recuerdo.

-¿Seguro?

Y entonces lo vi sonrojado. Y eso me hizo reír.

-¡Vamos! Y por cierto, muchas gracias.

-¿Gracias? ¿De qué?

-Por salvarme en más ocasiones de las que puedo contar.

Me adelanté lo suficiente para darle la espalda. No sé que tantas cosas dijo o preguntó, porque después de eso, me dediqué a caminar sin prestarle mucha atención. Había hablado más de lo que debía. Y no era el momento.

Mañana sería un día nuevo para poder empezar… de cero.

* * *

><p><em>Fin.<em>

Muchas gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo de leer este fic. Su apoyo me dio la fuerza de concluirlo... ¡Solo es broma! Me pareció muy bueno el final de este capitulo, muy abierto.

Bueno, dejándonos de bromas y volviendo al capitulo. Como verán fue de adentramiento a los sentimientos de Akane. Al final y gracias a ella Ranma no se va y empezará una nueva etapa entre los dos. El capítulo del segundo recuerdo es un fragmento del número 69 "Ranma se recupera". Para entenderlo todo hay que ver la trilogía de los episodios 67, 68 y 69. Básicamente y por obra de Hapossai Ranma pierde su fuerza y solo podrá recuperarla si vence al loco anciano. Pueden encontrarlos en **YouTube,** son realmente buenos y me pareció esa situación una muy apropiada para demostrar lo que Akane siente por Ranma.

Me encantaría decirles algo más, pero no tengo ni la más mínima idea de qué. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo lo suficiente para dejarme un comentario ^^

Nos vemos!

chao!


	16. Empezando

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS SIN GANAR ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA. LOS PERSONAJES SON DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.**

¡Hola! Al fin ¿no creen? si, sé que me demoré más de lo deseado, y no sé realmente como pedirles disculpas. Espero que el capítulo sea de asu agrado lo suficiente para que me perdonen ^^

**I´m Suppaman: **¡Hola! la verdad, es que tu comentario me ha parecido curioso. Un poco ofensivo, pero a fin de cuentas es tu punto de vista, solamente te pido que, por favor, lo expreses de una manera más profesional. Es decir, yo lo acepto, pero hay unos (y te lo digo por experiencia) que hasta te demandan por poner palabras menores. Considero que, en parte, tienes razón, es la pareja de la que más escriben y hay más personajes interesante.s Tu apreciación me ha dado ganas de escribir un fic algo diferente, con otro enfoque. Gracias por eso. Pero también comprende que nos gusta leerlo y no por eso debes atacarnos. Espero no tomes esta respuesta como una ofensa, no es esa mi intención. Hasta luego!

**Jota28: **Lamento haberte hecho sufrir, simplemente es la forma en que se desarrolla. Gracias por los ánimos, me elevan.

**orange-star-destiny: **me alegro que te guste y no te apures, la verdad me falta poco para terminarla.

**S-ReikiSaotome-T: **¡Estoy completamente de acuerdo! me gustan mucho esos capítulos, son realmente tiernos. No te apures por la tardanza, sé esperar. ^^

**IProOmise: **la forma en la que lo expresas de verdad me halaga, y más que te sientas idenficiada con Akane, me da a entender que hice bien mi trabajo. Gracias!

**MaRce kid nicky´s girl:** sonará cruel, pero esa era mi intención xD

**itzeldesaotome:** bueno, realmente me tardo más de lo que me gustaría, pero gracias por tu comentario tan positivo.

**Akai27:** sí, después de tanto tiempo pero al fin comenzará la relación que debió haber sido entre ellos dos. Lamento que haya tardado tanto en que recuperara de forma de ser, pero es que este es un proceso muy paulatino y quise representarlo así. Gracias por la paciencia.

**karla eves:** y espero que de verdad me acompañen para todas las demás historias que tengo en lista de actualizar. :P

**Usagui13Chiba:** La verdad sí, me gusto escribir esa escena porque me pareció fiel a los carácteres de cada uno y a la usual manera en que se lleva a cabo el drama en la serie.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 15.<strong>

**Empezando.**

_POV Normal._

La casa Tendo, en general, estaba conmocionada. Y es que, de la noche a la mañana, Ranma actuaba de una manera muy protectora con Akane. Ya no había más indiferencia ni nada por el estilo; la cuidaba y vigilaba tan celosamente como si fuera su sombra.

Akane no tomaba eso para nada mal. De cierta manera, ella misma se encontraba cómoda con ese cambio. Le gustaba ver a Ranma al pendiente de su ser y siempre procurándole un bienestar.

Quizá si alguien en la familia Tendo hubiese prestado atención, se hubiese percatado de ese peculiar brillo en los ojos de Akane y de la manera en que sus ojos repentinamente se perdían cuando un nuevo recuerdo comenzaba a regresar pausadamente a su cerebro. Quizá, de haber sido más observadores, notarían que Akane comenzaba a actuar de una manera más parecida a como era antes del accidente, a recuperar su carácter y su manera de pensar.

No pasó nada de eso, claro. La única excepción fue Kasumi, con su tierna sonrisa y Ranma. Pero éste último no se atrevía todavía a tener con ella una charla más profunda a las triviales que compartían día con día.

Eso hasta que, una tarde, cuando Ranma estaba sobre el tejado del Dojo y Akane dormida en su alcoba, Ryoga vino a hacerles una peculiar visita.

-¿Ranma?—lo llamó, parado atrás de él y sorprendido de encontrarlo.

-Hola Ryoga—saludó el artista marcial—¿Ha venido a hacer tus visitas nocturnas?

-Sí… bueno no… ya tiene tiempo que no vengo por aquí.

-Lo sé.

Guardaron un incómodo silencio, no eran capaces de saber exactamente qué decir. Muchos pensamientos diversos atravesaban la mente de ambos, las incógnitas de lo que pensaba el otro, lo que intentaba hacer. Fue Ranma el primero en hablar.

-Discúlpame por la manera en que actúe el otro día—esas palabras sorprendieron mucho al eterno perdido—Malinterpreté todo cuando te encontré a ti y a Akane en la azotea de la escuela.

-Estabas en todo tu derecho—le dijo a modo de respuesta—Aunque… pues… me disculpo también, por los problemas que eso pudo generar.

Sonrió con amargura. Ranma recordó aquel día y no pudo evitar reír un poco.

-¿Sabes? Creo que de cierta forma nos ayudo mucho a llevar una charla que teníamos muchos días, semanas postergada. Aunque, tengo curiosidad…

Lo miró fijo.

-¿Qué quieres saber?—preguntó Ryoga, sonrojado a más no poder por las ideas que él tenía sobre las posibles dudas de Ranma.

Éste simplemente volteó para verlo mejor y dijo:

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan tú y Akane de verse así, en la azotea?

-Hmm—he ahí un gran dilema ¿cómo lo tomaría? Es decir, sabía que Ranma era muy celoso con Akane, aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente… ¿decirle la verdad a sabiendas que podría correr peligro?—Unas semanas… pocos días después de que ella volviera a la escuela.

Ranma bajó la cabeza pensativo. Akane había buscado apoyo en Ryoga antes que en él. Y eso le enfurecía demasiado. Sentía que no confiaba lo suficiente. Ryoga vio todas las dudas marcadas en el rostro del chico e inmediatamente se sintió culpable por ello; decidió que esa noche haría un favor a la pareja, y empezó así:

-Mira Ranma, Akane vino a mí cuando se sintió muy desesperada. Ella me hablaba contándome lo que sentía. Estaba muy perdida, porque no se sentía del todo apoyada por ustedes.

-Siempre le hemos dado nuestro tiempo y comprensión—respondió, con enfado por el reclamo.

-No lo niego. A lo que me refiero es que ella necesitaba más cariño del que ustedes le dieron. Sobre todo tú.

Ryoga calló por unos minutos y río con dejo de amargura.

-¿Sabes? Aún con amnesia te quiere muchísimo, Ranma, creo que eso no cambió en nada. Siempre me decía que ansiaba el día en que tu la trataras con más cariño, que te acercaras más.

-¡Lo hice! ¡Me esforcé bastante!

-Pues no fue lo suficiente—declaró—Y no lo digo para que te enfades. Ahora tienes una nueva oportunidad y dos opciones: o la tomas, o la dejas. Ya no hay vuelta de hoja.

-¿Si eres consciente de que esto no es fácil, verdad? ¿De qué mis sentimientos son de por sí un desastre, como para pretender ayudar a los de ellas?

-¿Y no has pensado que curándola podrás curarte a ti también?—esa respuesta lo dejó completamente pasmado y callado.—Piénsalo. Siempre dicen que cuando uno enseña es cuando aprende. Igualmente, cuando uno cura, uno sana.

-¿Quieres decir que ayudándole a aclarar sus sentimientos podré aclarar los míos propios?

-Es muy probable.

Se llevó una mano a la frente sosteniéndola, el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y si no? ¿Qué, si no?

-¿Acaso puedes perder algo más? solo el intento.

Lo que más rabia le dio a Ranma es que ese chico con pañoleta atada en la frente y que le miraba tan seguro, tenía toda la razón del mundo. Era lo mismo que le decía su padre, que le dijo Tofu el día en que Akane despertó del coma, pero expresado con diferentes palabras.

Sí, sabía que la decisión tomada en aquellos oscuros días de desesperación no había sido la correcta. Pero ahora el destino había desmoronado su vida lo suficiente para reiniciar de cero. Y eso lo aprovechaba porque se llamaba Ranma Saotome ¡No habría dudas!

Miró a Ryoga con detenimiento.

-Gracias, esta charla me ha ayudado de mucho.

-Eso espero, y que no te haya entrado por un oído y salido por el otro.

-Neh.

Dio la vuelta y miró a la luna. Murmuró quedo.

-Empiezo ahora.

Saltó entonces hacia el jardín y entró a la casa. Ryoga se sentó en el tejado donde contemplo las constelaciones divinamente colocadas sobre el azul manto celestial. Y cerró los ojos, pensando que había hecho lo correcto, muy a su pesar, lo había hecho.

**o-o**

**o-o**

Akane sintió la suavidad de su cama y los tenues rayos del sol que travesaban las cortinas acariciando su rostro. No quería despertar, al menos no aún. Se reacomodó de una manera en que su cuerpo acoplado a las almohadas se relajó todavía más y con los ojos cerrados, fue desplazándose lentamente al reino de Morfeo.

No pudo llegar a su destino porque alguien tocó suavemente la puerta de su alcoba. Removiéndose en las sábanas, pretendió no escuchar nada hasta que la abrieron. Se sentó de golpe y frotó los ojos con ambas manos, tratando de divisar al invasor.

Bueno, al menos era Ranma y no alguien más indeseable.

-Buenos días.—la saludó él.

-Buenas madrugadas—corrigió.

Se río, sentándose a su lado en la cama. Akane vio entonces el cuaderno forrado que llevaba en sus manos. ¿Qué era?

-Lamento despertarte tan temprano en fin de semana—se disculpó el chico con mucha cortesía.—Pero necesitaba hablar contigo urgentemente.

-Aquí estoy. Dime ¿Qué ocurre?

Con el cuaderno en su regazo, Ranma agarró una mano de Akane y la apretó levemente, sintiendo su suave piel y una tentación enorme de acariciarla. Así fue como le explicó, con voz lenta, calmada y varonil.

-Te vengo a pedir disculpas por el comportamiento que he tenido contigo. Ante todo, creo que he estado… algo asustado. Pero comprendo que debo enfrentarme a ese miedo si quiero ayudarte.

Le mostró entonces el cuaderno. Akane lo cogió en sus brazos y leyó la única palabra bordada en la portada. Era en letras plateadas, no elegantes, ni decoradas, ni nada. Solamente decía "ALBUM".

-Sé que no es como el de Kasumi o el de tu familia, que tienen lindos decorados, estampados y demás—continuaba—Pero al menos es para mí algo muy especial.

Ella pasó una de sus manos sobre la cubierta. Por fin el álbum perdido, ese que Kasumi decía, contenía casi todos los hechos transcurridos desde llegada de los Saotome al Dojo, Esa parte de su vida que más le costaba y más quería recordar.

Akane se sentó al lado de Ranma y dejó el álbum en el regazo de los dos. Después, lo abrió en la primera hoja. Una solitaria fotografía estaba ahí, como dándole la bienvenida. Era de ella, con el cabello más largo y recogido por un lindo listón. ¿Antes se dejaba crecer el cabello?

Apenas iba a ser una pregunta cuando Ranma habló.

-Sí, cuando te conocí llevabas el cabello largo y recogido. Se te veía lindo, debo admitirlo. Pero corto es mejor—lo último lo dijo sonrojadísimo.

Ella miró de nuevo la imagen comparándola con la de su espejo. No noto mucha diferencia, pero si a él le gustaba…

-Ya veo…—dio vuelta a la página, mientras hacía una nueva pregunta—¿Cómo es que me lo corté? ¿Por qué?

A Ranma le dieron ganas de no decir nada. Pero ¡Rayos! Se había prometido responderle todas sus dudas.

-Ryoga y yo peleamos una vez en la escuela y accidentalmente unas pañoletas en forma de cuchillas te… alcanzaron ¡No pasó nada, solo se cortaron el cabello!

-¿Me lo cortaron ustedes en medio de una pelea?—instintivamente se llevó la mano a sus cortos mechones azulados.

-Sí ¡pero fue un accidente!—se le notaban los nervios—Kasumi te lo recortó mejor, con forma y tu… nos perdonaste… después de unos golpes.

Sonrió un poco.

-Bueno… eso fue hace tiempo ¿No?

-Casi tres años.

-Pasado es pasado—y enfocó su vista en las siguientes fotografías, frunciendo el ceño—¿Porqué están peleando Shampoo y Ukyo en esta foto?

¡Genial! Había que explicarle todo el asunto de sus prometidas. Bajó la cabeza resignado.

-Ellas insistían en que eran mis prometidas y peleaban entre sí para ver quién era mejor.

Eso verdaderamente la molestó.

-¿Ellas también eran tus prometidas?

-¡No!—he ahí el asunto más difícil a tratar—No lo eran.

-¿Y porqué peleaban por ti?

-Porque…. Estaban locas y yo… la verdad, también fue culpa mía. No sabía tomar decisiones entonces… no las importantes.

Su voz tenía ahora un tono muy serio, y sus ojos adquirían una mirada más profunda de lo que había visto Akane con anterioridad. Era como si se sumiera en sus pensamientos más íntimos.

No estaba errada, pues Ranma miraba en retrospectiva toda su vida desde que conoció a Akane. La manera en que la trato, las cosas que le decía, cómo actuaba, en qué le ayudaba, cómo actuaba ella para con él… tantos pequeños detalles que pasó de alto por tonto.

Ahora se daba cuenta que nunca fue realmente un buen amigo o compañero para Akane. Siempre dejándola de lado, claro que se preocupaba por ella pero jamás trató de saber cómo se sentía, lo que ella quería. Viéndola ahora, sentada a su lado con sus ojos cafés viéndolo; con sus manitas sobre el álbum; con aquella mirada llena de confusión por no recordar su propio pasado…

Estaba enamorado, locamente enamorado de ella. Hasta ese momento, todo lo que había hecho para protegerla y ayudarla habían nacido de un sentimiento incomprensible para su mente. Entendió que lo que le motivó a hacerlo, fue siempre ese amor que le tenía ¿Desde cuándo? ¡No lo sabía! Pero llevaba ya tiempo de ser. Y se sentía bastante bien reconocerlo, aceptarlo y asimilarlo. Fue como volver a estar en paz consigo mismo, después de tanto tiempo sumido en una neblina de confusión.

-Ranma—le habló, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Él la miró—Hay algo que quiero preguntarte… no se lo he preguntado a nadie.

Las mejillas de la chica se colorearon de un lindo rosa que enterneció al artista marcial. Le sonrió.

-¿Y qué es?

-¿Cómo… cómo fue el accidente que sufrí?... ¿Porqué pasó?

No era un día que le gustara, en absoluto recordar. Pero no supo cómo decirle que no. La garganta se le cerró por un nudo y le costó respirar por unos segundos, tras los cuales inhalo muy profundo y soltó el aire despacio. Lo narró todo tal y como su memoria lo dictaba… y también lo que sintió.

_Flashback._

_Akane estaba en su alcoba, charlando con unas de sus amigas por teléfono. Su voz se volvía algo chillona cuando la emoción de la charla tomaba posesión de su ser. En algunas ocasiones, gritó, pues se encontraba hablando de un chico completamente nuevo y atractivo que había llegado a Furinkan esa semana._

_-¿De verdad te habló?—preguntó—¡Ah, que envidia! _

_-¿Y porqué no le hablas tú, Akane? ¡Es simpatiquísimo!—le respondió su amiga en la otra línea._

_-No… ¡Qué pena!_

_Ranma, que estaba escuchando la conversación, se molestó._

_-Entonces ¿Esta tarde?—inquirió Akane._

_-Sí, esta tarde.—repitió a modo de respuesta._

_Tras unas cuantas palabras más colgó al fin el teléfono, Akane comenzó entonces a vestirse para salir. Se puso una linda falda de clara con vuelo y una blusa a juego ligeramente escotada. Los zapatos eran celestes y combinaban con la bolsa y el lazo del cabello. Salió feliz bajando las escaleras y, al pie de las mismas, se encontró con Ranma._

_-¿Vas a salir?—preguntó él, muy hosco y de brazos cruzados._

_-Así es—respondió con una sonrisa—Iré con Sayuri y Asami al cine._

_-Mmm… ¿Y puedo saber a qué hora vas a volver?_

_-Ah—colocó sus manos sobre las caderas—¿Desde cuándo debo darte a ti el itinerario de a dónde voy o a que hora regreso?_

_-Es solo una pregunta, tampoco debes ponerte tan agresiva._

_-Y yo solo te respondo._

_Camino rumbo a la puerta, deteniéndose antes de abrirla._

_-¿Qué, quieres venir?—le dijo, mirándolo de reojo._

_-¿Yo? ¿Para hablar miles de tonterías sobre chicos atractivos y riéndome de esa estúpida manera? No, gracias._

_Vale, quela propuesta no era realmente en serio, si no más por educación ¡Claro que no saldría con unas chicas! Pero tampoco debía contestarle de una forma tan grosera y ofensiva._

_-¡Contigo no se puede nada!—gritó enfurecida, saliendo cerrando con fuerza la puerta._

_Ranma, realmente estaba molesto. Celoso era la palabra apropiada, pues la chica se la pasaba sonrojándose cuando veía al estudiante nuevo pasar cerca de ella y sus amigas. Se la pasaba hablando con sus amigas de él, solo de él. Y no le prestaba casi nada de atención._

_Fin de flashback._

-Ahora sé que estaba más celoso de lo que creí—continuó su relatoría—Y te pido perdón por eso. Te he ofendido en demasiadas ocasiones.

-Solo… ¿Solo eso pasó?

-No, claro que no. Respondí la llamada telefónica de tus amigas, histéricas, diciéndome que te estabas quejando tanto de mí con ellas que no viste a los autos ignorar las señales del semáforo. Después, fui al lugar del accidente. No recuerdo mucho de eso, todo era demasiado confuso. Subí a la ambulancia y me fui contigo, un momento en que pareciste estar consciente…

Cerró los ojos, reprimiendo unas lagrimas que aparecieron cuando recordó aquel dolor e incertidumbre vivido.

-Tuviste un paro cardíaco y te llevaron a urgencias. Tras eso, nos dijeron que estabas en coma. Fueron días tristes ¿Sabes? Muy vacíos y confusos. Estaba muy confundido.

Akane entonces tomó su mano, de una forma delicada, suave y lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto ahora?—y le sonrió, con un dejo de tristeza—¿Por qué hoy y no ayer, o mañana?

Ranma apretó la mano de Akane y con la otra le cogió las dos. Las sostuvo firme, fuerte, y mencionó claramente:

-Porque siento que ha llegado el momento de sanar, tanto tú, como yo.

Palabras sencillas que significaban demasiado. A pesar de los tantos significados que podría tener, Akane supo exactamente lo que quiso decir. Lo supo por los gestos en su varonil rostro, por la fuerza con la que agarraba sus manos, por el calor que expandía esa mirada profunda.

Simplemente supo que ese día, empezaba algo nuevo entre los dos. Algo que ya había estado ahí desde hacia mucho tiempo pero que no habían querido sacar a relucir. Algo con lo que habían peleado, a lo que se resistieron, y que les ganó.

Pero, y aún con todo, se puso feliz.

* * *

><p>Bien, este me ha quedado más largo de lo pensado. Tengo el presentimiento de que la escena sobre el accidente de Akane sale sobrando, pero me dieron ganas de ponerle y no me resistí. Ya verán que sorpresa les traigo para el capítulo siguente, solamente ruego a todos los dioses que me permitan tener imaginación tiempo y gana spara escribirlo, que ni lo he empezado.<p>

Sobre lo del álbum entre Ranma y Akane, viene siendo una continuación a la escena en donde Kasumi le explica a Akane sobre su vida con ayuda de los mismos (ver capítulo 6 "¿Quién soy?") ojalá les guste.

nos vemos!

chao!


	17. Te Quiero

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

¡hOLA DE nUEVO! Me gustaría decirles: "¡Perdón por tardar tanto!" que, aunque lo siento, pues ¿Qué mas he de decirles? Estoy en exámenes y apenas me dejan tiempo de escribir. Además, la inspiración ha andado algo floja últimamente. Espero que mis pacientes seguidores todavía me lean apesar de las demoras y quieran dejarme comentarios ;D

_Revisión de comentarios:_

**CJSALAZAR:** Bueno, ya lo hice :)

**Usagui13chiba:** el que Ranma se le abra a Akane es algo que debía pasar tarde que temprano, y lo que más les faltó en el anime. Me pareció que era un lento proceso difícil pero curioso de ir desarrollando.

**orange-star-destiny:** no pienses mal, me alegro de que hayas llorado porque eso significa que escribí bien el capítulo ¡Y eso me motiva!

**amoranma:** Me alegran todos los comentarios que me has dejado. No creo que pase nada malo si te digo que Akane recupera todas sus memorias, a fin de cuentas lo leerán ya en el siguiente capítulo; y pues, muchas gracias por ser tan fiel al leerme.

**IProOmise:** me alegro bastante de que te haya gustado ^^

**Nora:** no me esperaba en absoluto tu edad, pero me halaga que una persona de tana experiencia en series, animes y sobre todo en escritos considere los míos tan buenos como tú los mencionas. A diferencia de toda mi generación, siempre he considerado que la gente mayor es la que más sabe de todo. Gracias por leerme tan vivazmente como me lo demuestras siempre. :D

**Rena7:** no sabes cuándo me alegra saber que los personajes no pierden su esencia, eso es para mí lo más importante pues cuando leo otras historias encuentro carácteres nada parecidos a los que son originalmente; y, aunque mucho me tarde, prefiero hacer un buen capítulo a ritmo lento que uno pésimo pero rápido. Gracias por apreciar cada mínimo detalle en mis escritos y además serme fiel al leer todaaaa esta larga historia!

**Ksra0:** ¡Y yo espero otro lindo comentario! ;)

** Akai27:** si, ese capítulo es divertido. De hecho, si te has fijado, para muchas partes de la historia me inspiro en escenas originales del anime y del manga (que ya estoy leyendo ^^) Bueno, tras una intensa recuperación interna, Ranma finalmente apoyó a Akane. Más abajo explico mejor esto :)

**Akima06:** no "ojalá" de mi cuenta corren que me desangraré hasta que lo hagan

**susyakane:** va a pasar algo parecido a lo mencionas.

**S-ReikiSaotome-T:** realmente no le presto mucha atención a esos comentarios (aprendí esa lección por las malas ¬¬) Simplemente fue un consejito para el futuro; en esta página debemos aprender que la variedad es algo para celebrar y no para atacar, ojalá le vaya quedando claro con el tiempo porque hay personas también malvadas que por todo demandan (conozco unas T-T) Volviendo al fic ¡Vieras lo difícil que me fue escribir a ese Ranma! pero por lo que dices hice un buen trabajo!

**itzeldesaotome:** gracias por eso, y de igual manera de mando unas buenas vibras para ti!

**Karla eves:** cuando leí "mi autora favorita" ¡No sabes cuanta emoción sentí! es simplemente hermoso cuando a una le dicen aquello ¡Me alegraste todo el día!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 16.<strong>

**Te quiero.**

_POV Normal._

El cambio que vivieron a partir de ese día en que Ranma se le abrió casi por completo a Akane fue notorio para todas las personas que los conocían. De repente, la chica Tendo se encontraba más tiempo sonriente, alegre, la melancolía que llevaba cargando desde que despertó del accidente había retrocedido drásticamente.

Ranma no se quedaba muy atrás. Era notorio que se le veía feliz y animado, con un optimismo ya olvidado. Volvió a entrenar con la misma enjundia de antaño y cuando veía a Akane, sele plantaba en sus labios la más grande sonrisa que nunca nadie, ni su padre, le había visto.

Los dos se habían unido bastante. Usualmente se iban a la escuela juntos, lado a lado, a veces incluso se agarraban de la mano. Cuando regresaban por la tarde bromeaban o charlaban sin que hubiera golpes de por medio ni discusiones. Lo demás del día, si no tenían nada más importante que hacer, igualmente hacían cosas juntos. Desde ver películas hasta enseñarle a Akane más fotografías del pasado, contándole anécdotas.

Akane comenzó a recordar más cosas. Todos los días le venían a la mente de uno hasta cinco momentos casi siempre sin relación entre ellos; pero, como si de un rompecabezas se tratara, pieza por pieza iba encajando en el lugar correspondiente para crear la figura. Aunque no era lo suficientemente claro aún para ver el resultado final, cierto era que las cosas eran mejores. Mucho mejores.

La confianza entre los dos crecía con cada minuto. Kasumi les sonreía maternalmente cuando les preparaba bocadillos por las tardes. En particular ese día, que iban a ver unas cuantas películas ya que no tenían deberes escolares.

Akane prendía el televisor y el reproductor de DVD mientras Ranma escogía, entre le montón de cajas, las películas indicadas. Vio y volvió a ver los títulos, hasta encontrar entre tantos los indicados.

-¿Y piensan quedarse toda la tarde viendo personas pagadas actuar patéticamente en historias sin sentido llenas de efectos especiales como si fuera divertido?—una mano en su cadera, otra en el bolso, y una mirada inquisidora casi aburrida. Nabiki era infalible.

-Sí—respondió Akane sonriente.

Nabiki le sonrió a su hermana menos y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Volveré más tarde.

Se despidió también de su otra hermana, de su padre, y salió de la casa sin decir ni pío. Soun y Genma se excusaron diciendo sabrá Dios qué cosas y con el maestro Hapossai entre sus manos. Kasumi simplemente dejó la bandeja con bocadillos y té sobre la mesa y después, sonriéndoles como ella simplemente sabía hacerlo, salió diciendo que compraría unas cosas en el mercado.

Solos, Akane se tumbó sobre los cojines con una taza en sus manos y Ranma de lado. La película, mañosamente escogida, era de terror.

-Pero… no me gustan las películas de terror—dijo Akane, abrazando tímidamente un almohadón.

-No es cierto ¡Las amabas!—mentira, desde luego, pero Ranma estaba dispuesto a aprovechar su amnesia al menos en ese momento—Ya las has visto cientos de veces, te encantará otra vez.

En el televisor, la chica protagonista comenzó a correr desesperada por los pasillos de una especie de hacienda, hasta abrir una puerta en donde esconderse. Justo en ese momento salió un espectro aterrador y negro que la jaló con sus manos huesudas hasta un pozo repentinamente surgido en el suelo. La mujer gritaba y chillaba pidiendo ayuda hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad.

Akane había gritado una sola vez y cerrado con fuerza sus ojos.

-No creo que me guste.

-Tranquila, es una película.

Volvió a abrir sus ojos, viendo a pantalla un poco. La misma chica estaba en una habitación oscura en donde no podía verse casi nada, le dolía el brazo porque se había cortado y mucha sangre goteaba hasta el suelo.

-¡Ranma, quítala!—pidió, pero sin despegar la mirada del televisor.

-¿Qué? ¡Es la mejor parte!

-¡Quítala, quítala!—gritó, bueno más bien chilló.

Ranma sonrió al encontrarla en el punto que estaba esperando y abrió sus dos brazos. Cuidadosamente colocó a Akane en un tierno abrazo, de modo que la chica recostara la cabeza sobre su pecho. En esa posición, ella apenas y podía ver la película.

-Si no quieres no la veas—dijo el artista marcial—Pero no te va a pasar nada, es pura ficción.

Akane se sintió reconfortada en el abrazo y se sonrojó tenuemente sin que su prometido la viera. Asomó un poco su cabecita para ver otra escena más, encontrándose con un grupo de jóvenes corriendo al encontrar el cuerpo destrozado de la chica. Volvió a acomodarse en brazos de Ranma y no miró la pantalla otra vez.

-Supongo que es un no.

El chico quitó la película usando el control remoto, iba a pararse pero Akane fue la que abrió el DVD para sacar el disco y puso otra película, que Ranma no pudo ver. Luego, control en mano, retomó su asiento recostando la cabeza en el pecho de Ranma.

Contento con ese resultado, el artista marcial la abrazó de nuevo y oprimió el botón "Play". Empezó una película norteamericana que en su vida había visto con anterioridad. Casi nunca veía producciones occidentales, así que tampoco conocía a los actores.

-¿Ya has visto la película?—preguntó a su prometida.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Me la recomendaron unas amigas, dijeron que es una comedia romántica.

¿Romance? ¡Puf! Bueno, al menos habría que darle la oportunidad.

-Está bien, veremos que tal está.

Recostados, apagaron los focos para dar un efecto de cine y se introdujeron a la historia. Tenía un nombre curiosos, "50 primeras citas" que desde luego a Ranma se le hizo un poco, no, un mucho de pervertido "¿Trata de un mujeriego? ¡Ah, ya se! Debe ser la típica de amigos que apuestan sobre cuántas chicas pueden llevar a la cama"

Rodó los ojos con fastidio ante esa apresurada conclusión, encontrándose, conforme avanzaba la trama, que no tenía nada que ver con sus pensamientos morbosos. La historia, para colmo, parecía estar completamente dirigida a él.

Trataba de un biólogo marino que en un viaje a Hawai conocía a una bonita chica dentro de un restaurante, con la cual coqueteaba y después se despedía diciendo que la vería al día siguiente en el mismo lugar. Al encontrarla de nuevo, ella no lo recuerda, ni al día siguiente. Descubre después por amigos y familiares que la chica había sufrido un accidente, que le obligaba a olvidar todo lo que hacía en el día tan pronto se dormía. Así pues, y cada vez más enamorado de ella, el chico se propone enamorarla cada día nuevamente para tener, por una tarde, una "primera cita".

Akane no pudo evitar pensar en su situación cuando la historia se fue desarrollando todavía más. Aunque su caso no era tan extremo, la pérdida de memoria era horrible y con consecuencias espantosas. En las dramas de Hollywood claro que el personaje aceptara el precio de una relación normal para vivir eternamente feliz al lado de su amada, pero ¿Y en la vida real? ¿Ranma lo haría?

Ranma pensaba en lo mucho que aquel personaje debía de amar a la protagonista. Y, a pesar de saber que era una simple película, él sentía que bien y podía ser real. Su relación con Akane había empezado desde cero apenas la chica regresó del hospital, e iban progresando más día con día. Jamás se cansaría de ella, de eso estaba seguro.

Como aquel loco biólogo no se cansaría de su olvidadiza esposa en toda su vida.

Quizá la parte con la que más se identificó fue cuando le costó dejarla ir, en un momento de duda, y después atreverse a confesarle su amor sabiendo que ella no lo recordaba. ¡Pero lo había hecho!

Akane seguía en sus brazos y sonreía. La película, con su final feliz, había empezado a transmitir la interminable lista de actores, productores y demás. Con el control quitó los créditos y después, parándose él, ayudó a Akane para ponerse de pie.

-¿Una más?—preguntó ella.

Negó.

-Es muy tarde, mejor vámonos a descansar.

Asomándose por la ventana comprobó el manto oscuro y cubierto de estrellas que era ahora el cielo. ¿Tantas horas habían pasado?

Recogieron todo y tras dejar la sala y la cocina completamente limpias subieron hacia sus dormitorios. Vacilando, Akane se animó a darle un tímido beso en la mejilla a su prometido, en señal de despedida.

-Buenas noches—le deseó.

-Descansa

Ranma vio a Akane cerrar la puerta de su alcoba. Recordó la sensación de su cuerpecito pegado al suyo, de sus labios sobre su mejilla. Inconscientemente llevó una de sus manos a ésta y cerró los ojos perdiéndose por un momento en la tranquila alegría que eso le provocaba.

Una que le dio mucha, pero mucha determinación.

**o-o**

**o-o**

Cuando Akane despertó la siguiente mañana no esperaba que Ranma la invitase a pasear con ella por la tarde en el parque cercano. Entre sus antiguos recuerdos, era incapaz de encontrar uno en que tuvieran alguna cita.

No por eso se negó; apenas terminaron el desayuno se encerró en su alcoba y revisó entre todas las fotografías que tenía la ropa que usualmente se ponía. Después, revisó el armario y al final terminó poniéndose una linda y corta faldita negra que combinaba con una blusa rosada, zapatos a juego con el bolso blanco. Linda y elegante, bajó las escaleras sonriente.

Ranma la miró anonadado un rato y le costó hablar cuerdamente algunos minutos. Desde el comedor, Soun y Genma espiaban a sus hijos maravillados por el progreso que recientemente tenían en su relación.

-Saotome, creo que esta vez sí habrá boda y sin necesidad de engaños—sonreía un orgulloso Soun.

-Ah, Tendo, siempre le he dicho que las cosas saldrían bien ¿O no?

-Tiene razón Saotome, sí que la tiene.

Kasumi maternalmente colocó su mano sobre el hombro de su padre y después en el de Genma.

-Papá, no está bien espiar a las personas. ¿Por qué no mejor pasan y comen unas cuantas galletas recién horneadas?

Más que el ofrecimiento, fue la mirada de Kasumi lo que les hizo acceder.

Ajenos a eso, Ranma le tendió la mano a su prometida y la ayudó a bajar los últimos escalones.

-Te ves muy linda—le dijo sinceramente

-Gracias—respondió completamente sonrojada.

Avanzaron unos cuantos pasos y salieron del Dojo, caminaron por las calles de Nerima hasta llegar al parque, donde vieron a más parejas pasear con manos entrelazadas y niños jugueteando por todos lados.

Había empezado su día.

Ya más tarde y con el sol empezando a ponerse sobre el horizonte, Akane contemplaba las nubes cómodamente sentada en una banca bajo la sombra de un verde árbol, un ramo de flores en sus manos. Ranma, sentado a su lado, había cogido el valor de pasar el brazo por los hombros de su prometida y abrazarla tiernamente.

Habían paseado por todas las veredas, entre los árboles, los arbustos, comido unos cuantos helados y al final Ranma le había comprado las flores diciendo que así se verían más lindas. Ninguno de los dos dejaba de sonrojarse de vez en vez, corazones latiendo frenéticos y sonrisas que parecían nunca querer esfumarse de sus rostros.

Akane por un momento cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por esas lindas sensaciones.

-No se porqué—dijo—Pero siento que algo parecido ocurrió hace tiempo.

Mientras hablaba, miraba el ramo de rosas rojas en sus manos y acariciaba sus pétalos con ternura. Ranma trató de recordar y finalmente encontró la ocasión en que le había dado flores.

-Sí, pasó hace tiempo.

-¿Me lo cuentas?

Sonrió.

-No, es mejor que tú lo recuerdes.

Le dio un ligero golpecito en el hombro.

-¡Qué malo eres!

Entonces agarró una de sus manos y la guío con ternura hacia unos árboles más apartados, donde no había nadie más que ellos. El cielo anaranjado dejaba ver a una hermosa y aperlada luna.

-¿Qué te pasa, Ranma?

Pero no pudo hablar por más tiempo porque él agarró sus dos manos y se le acercó hasta que solamente dos centímetros los separaban. Más roja que un tomate, miró sus azules y penetrantes ojos por un largo rato, perdiéndose en ellos.

-Quería decirte algo importante—dijo él.

-¿Querías?

Corrigió:

-Quiero.

Y acercó su rostro al de ella pausadamente, hasta que sus labios rozaron la mejilla derecha de su prometida. Ella cerró los ojos, sintiendo como miles de alas revolotearon desesperadas en su vientre.

Y entonces recordó:

_Flashback._

_Estaba sumergida en ramas y hojas, siendo jalada por dos fuertes brazos que no la soltaban por nada del mundo. Pataleaba tratando de liberarse, no podía gritar ya que su boca de repente estaba llena de follaje. De no haber sido por sus manos eran tan móviles como su cabeza, de seguro ya de habría desecho de esos brazos que torpe y duramente la lastimaban de esa forma tan salvaje._

_-¡Deja de mentir, ya no podrás engañarme!—gritaba un enfurecido Ranma—Escucha ¡Te amo, te amo!_

_Y me apretó contra su fuerte y duro pecho, en un abrazo tan posesivo que jamás había recordado sentir con anterioridad. _

_Pero, cuando él me vio, empalideció como si hubiese visto a un fantasma. Empezó a gemir y a lamentarse. Nabiki apareció de repente y no sé que palabras intercambiaron. Ya no me importó eso. Ranma había dicho que me quería y por más que dijera que había sido en venganza por Nabiki, sus ojos brillantes y su expresión de miedo delataban más de lo que él mismo creía._

_Y fue por eso que, cuando me tendió aquel frondoso ramo de flores con una sonrisa en sus labios, las acepté sin más. Simplemente sabía que él no me las daba simplemente porque sí. Simplemente sabía que por más que lo negara, esas dos palabras encerraban más significado del que admitía._

_Simplemente sabía que aún con todo, él me quería._

_Fin de flashback._

Abrió sus ojos y Ranma le sonreía.

-¿Un buen recuerdo?—preguntó.

Asintió.

-Ya recordé cuándo me diste flores….

Él pareció temblar un poco, no supo si por emoción o por pena.

-¿Y recuerdas lo que dije en esa ocasión?

-Completamente.

No fue necesario decir más.

No supo cuándo, cómo, o porqué, pero los labios de su prometido estaban sobre los suyos. Se movían tiernamente pero a la vez con urgencia, sentía en él un alivio impresionante. Ella se aferró a su cuello mientras sentía que él agarraba su cintura para acercarla hacia sí, en un fuerte abrazo mientras sus labios se juntaban cada vez más… y más.

De no ser por la falta de aire, seguro nunca se habrían separado. Ranma la miró a los ojos, intensamente, y colocó un rebelde mechón de cabello azulado atrás de su oreja. Sonrojada, Akane se dejó abrazar y consentir mientras besaba con ternura la comusira de los labios de su prometido.

-Te quiero—dijo Ranma.

Y al decir esas palabras sintió que una presión invisible había liberado después de mucho tiempo su interior. Se sentía pleno, feliz, y rebosante.

Akane no opinaba lo mismo.

* * *

><p>50 first dates <em>50 primeras citas<em> en latinoamérica "Como si fuera la Primera Vez" es una película protagonizada por Adam Sandler y Drew Barrymore de género comedia romántica. No me basé mucho en ella para hacer el fic, pero me pareció buena referencia para darle empujón a Ranma. Se las recomiendo, personalmente es muy buena y tierna.

Bueno, ya que me han preguntado la razón entre varias de que hayan tardado tanto en decidirse es que, simple y sencillamente, así son. Ranma es un cobarde de primera cuando del amor se trata y encontrarse con la realidad de que su prometida le había olvidado fue un golpe duro para su ego, por no decir que Akane casi muere. Entre ese shock y confusión apenas podía ver que la propia Akane estaba igual o peor, egocéntrico como siempre. Pero, como vieron las cosas ya han mejorado demasiado.

Lamento dejarles este suspenso que seguro odiarán, por la última frase, pero deben saber que las cosas no serán precisamente color de rosa. Hay un tramo más antes de llegar a la meta, pero no se me desesperen que falta muy poco para el final.

¡Nos leemos!

chao!


	18. ReComenzando

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI Y SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

¡Hola! Bueno, ha pasado ahora muchísimo tiempo desde que actualizo esta historia y no sé que decirles. Fueron varios factores que me impidieron seguirla, hasta hoy terminé el episodio y espero que les guste porque me esmeré :)

linkyiwakura: en realidad no, respeto mucho a las enfermeras porque mi abuelita fue una, y en sus tiempos si se usaba cofia :) digamos que tengo un concepto aldo de antaño de lo que es enfermería, pero estoy convencida de que si los hospitales funcionan es más por ustedes que por los doctores, jamás dejaré de sorprenderme por lo mucho que saben y conocen. Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos y además la manera en que te expresas sobre mi redacción me emocionó mucho. Gracias!

Lucille: siempre es grato saber eso, y más de lectores tan apasionados como tu.

karla eves: ese capítulo también me encanta, Akane celosa es algo poderoso y además muy interesante de ver, pero sobre todo las reacciones de Ranma. Al final de ese capítulo cuando le da el ramo tenía muchas ganas de llorar.

Usagui13chiba: lo sé, lamento dejarles ese drama tan intenso. No es precisamente confusión lo que tiene Akane, ya verás el qué.

S-ReikiSaotome-T: lo más curioso es que la película se agregó sola, la estaba viendo en la tele y se me ocurrió agregarla al capítulo, y eso que lo tenía terminado. Pero bueno, siempre es mejor intensificar las emociones.

m3rmaid akane: me alegra bastante saber que, en tu criterio, la historia es buena y los personajes se mantienen. Pierde cuidado, porque le pondré final a la historia.

Pam Elric: al contrario, gracias a ti por darte el tiempo de leer esta larga historia y dejarme un comentario, siempre es grato saber que les gusta.

Nora: y me alegro que lo sean, al menos casi todas las personas mayores de mi entorno son melancólicas, es agradable concoer a alguien diferente y que piense de una manera tan optimista. Por no decir, que le gusten las películas de Adam Sandler y disfruten de la tortuosa lectura de mis fics :) De verdad, gracias.

Akai27: no, nada por el estilo. Es para mantenerlos en suspenso jeje. Y además porque queda un espacio entre ellos que no se ha mencionado y es el eje principal de este chap.

Rena7: no eres la única, me he dado cuenta de que esa frase ha causado polémicas. Aunque, como ya lo he dicho, no es algo de lo que deban preocuparse. Y el romanticismo se mantendrá

itzeldesaotome: lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto. pero aquí esta el capítulo:

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 17.<strong>

**Re-Comenzando.**

_POV Akane._

Cuando sentí los labios de Ranma sobre los míos, casi volé sobre las nubes. Y me detuvieron en el suelo el lejano recuerdo de unas palabras, resonando como el eco:

"_Eres una tonta, Akane"_

"_Marimacho violenta"_

"_Eres muy gorda, pareces una vaca"_

Miles y miles de insultos que provenían de Ranma. Eran diferentes momentos, algunas situaciones sí las recordaba y otras no tanto. Fue como caer en un pozo de inseguridades que llevaba mucho tiempo existiendo sin que yo lo supiera.

Me separé de Ranma y vi sus ojos. Sabía que sus sentimientos eran honestos. Tenía ya varias memorias que me lo demostraban, pero ¿Qué había de esas lagunas en mi mente, que solo él conocía? Confiaba en él, más que en otra persona. De verdad que lo hacía. Estaba completamente segura de que, si cayera por un edificio, Ranma no lo pensaría para saltar y salvarme aún si con eso él mismo moría. Era un sentimiento del que estaba firmemente convencida que existía.

La cuestión, y lo que me hacía temblar de miedo, era precisamente esa: el tamaño de esta emoción, demasiado grande, era abrumadora. Y no estaba segura de poder soportarla. Era muy diferente confiarle mi vida a confiarle mi corazón.

Tenía dudas, confusiones, ¿Sabría cuidar bien de mis sentimientos? ¿Podría fiarme en sus intenciones? La mitad de estas preguntas eran tontas y la otra mitad extrañas. No podía responderlas, al menos no sola.

Ranma me veía espectante y supe interpretar el dejo de miedo brillando en sus ojos. Le sonreí para calmarlo un poco y agarré una de sus manos con ternura.

-Ranma…—comencé—tengo… tengo algo que decirte.

Vi perfectamete como parte de su mundo se desmoronaba. Él estaba pensando en otras cosas, y sabía en cuáles, me reí porque nunca cambiaría. Tragó duro antes de responderme.

-¿Qué cosas, Akane?—inquirió, voz temblando.

Extendí una de mis manos y con la punta de mis dedos tracé unos cuantos círculos en su mejilla derecha. Sabía que eso le encantaba y además, lo relajaba.

-Akane ¿Acaso tú… no…?

Agarró mis dos manos con fuerza y me miró a los ojos. Yo negué.

-Ranma, te quiero y mucho—le dije, segura de mis sentimientos—No va por ahí la cosa.

Sentí el alivio en sus músculos tensos y después, calmado, soltó mis manos.

-¿Qué es entonces?

Tomé aliento.

-Ranma, tengo mucho miedo.

Parpadeó confundido. Estaba claro que no entendía realmente la situación ni el porqué de mis sentimientos.

-¿Miedo de qué Akane? ¿Acaso hay algo que pueda hacerte daño?

Sonreí. Ése era mi Ranma, tan al pendiente de los daños externos que muchas veces se olvidaba de los internos. Pero para estaba yo, para hacérselos recordar.

-Sí, y eres tú.

Retrocedió medio paso, como si mis palabras lo hirieran. Estaba tomando todo en sentido lietral. Esto tardaría más de lo que creí.

-¿Yo? ¿Y cómo podría lastimarte? ¡Mi intención siempre ha sido mantenerte a salvo, Akane!

-Eso lo se bien.

-¿Y entonces porqué dices que puedo lastimarte?

-Por que es la verdad.

Parecía herido en su orgullo y arrogancia.

-¿Acaso crees que tengo el deshonor de ponerte la mano encima?

Había seriedad en su rostro, una que se convirtió en enojo cuando me vio reír. Tuve que acercarme mucho a él para que entendiera.

-¡No hablo de esas cosas Ranma!—le dije, para que tratara de calmarse—Yo no dudo que antes de lastimarme de esa forma te matarías a ti mismo. Te conozco muy bien.

-Entonces ¿Qué es? ¡No te entiendo, Akane!

Había desesperación en su rostro, una que conocía mucho. Esa que había visto tantas veces en el pasado, la que lo caracterizaba de entre todas las peronas. Ahí, de pie frente a mí, estaba el Ranma del que me enamoré. Terco, testarudo, necio, orgulloso… y lleno de las más bellas intenciones para conmigo.

-Digo—continué, con voz baja y susurrante—Que puedes lasimarme el corazón Ranma. Tengo miedo de que, al ser para ti más que tu molesta prometida, puedas llegar a herir mis emociones… resisto muchas cosas Ranma, pero esas no.

Fue como quitarle un peso de encima. Ranma me miraba con una comprensión ajena de él. Se me acercó, sosteniéndome de la cintura y después se inclinó para darme otro beso. Solo que más corto, breve, rápido.

-Akane, no seas boba—¿de nuevo con eso?—Jamás, y escúchame bien, jamás te haré daño. De ninguna manera conocida.

Y yo lo sabía. Estaba completamente segura de que me decía la verdad. Pero era diferente saberlo por mí misma a que él me lo dijera de frente, con esos ojos azules tan profundos puestos en mi mirada. No había más dudas. No había más temores. Todo se disipó.

Y él lo supo, seguro por la expresión de mi rostro, porque me besó de nuevo. Mas tierna, lenta y dulcemente.

**o-o**

_POV normal._

-¿Qué Akane y Ranma son novios?—casi grita Soun cuando lo supo por boca de Nodoka, la sonriente mujer viéndolo—¡Saotome, esto a de celebrarse!

El Panda de la nada sacó una olla con agua caliente y en un segundo estaban viendo al señor Genma, vestido con su karategi, muy sonriente y abrazando a su amigo Tendo. El sake escondido bajo la mesa emergió como por arte de magia y se sirvió en las dos pequeñas copitas que siempre llevaban para ocasiones especiales.

-¡Nuestras escuelas al fin se verán unidas, señor Saotome!

-¡Todas nuestras esperanzas, nuestro sueño hecho realidad, Tendo!

Bebieron ese trago, que después llamó otra copa y a otra copa. Nabiki y Kasumi, llamadas por el escándalo, entraron a la salita donde hayaron a su padre bailando con Genma y a una Nodoka molesta.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?—Nabiki demandó saber.

-Akane y Ranma ya han formalizado su relación—les dijo Nodoka con una sonrisa—Son novios oficiales.

-¡Ya era hora!

-¡Qué bien!—dijo Kasumi—Haré una cena especial por ello, deberé ir al mercado a comprar algunas cosas.

E iba a salir de la sala a no ser por una simple oración que escuchó:

-Saotome ¿No cree que deberíamos planear una boda?—preguntó un Soun entre malisioso e inocentemente.

-No sería mala idea Tendo…

Los planes de ambos patriarcas se vieron interferidos cuando tres mujeres, con miradas fieres, ojos amenazantes y presencias intimidantes se alzaron sobre sus cabezas, empalideciéndoles.

-Papá, no harás tal cosa—dijo Kasumi tranquila—No ahora…

-Las cosas van muy bien como para que pretendas empeorarlas—Nabiki, como siempre, con voz fiera

-Dejemos a la marea seguir calmada, o yo misma buscaré calmarla por otros medios.

Fue esa declaración de Nodoka la que puso fin a todo plan de boda.

Kasumi salió para comprar sus ingredientes para la cena y Nabiki se quedó en su alcoba. Nodoka charló unas cuantas cosas más con su esposo y con Soun, lo cual resultó en una promesa solemne de no interferir nunca más en las vidas sentimentales de sus hijos.

De ese incedente Ranma y Akane supieron muy poco, acaso la cena especial de Kasumi y las felicitaciones de sus padres. Les extraño que no insinuaran nada de bodas o compromisos, pero tampoco fueron tan tontos como para preguntas. En un descuido y se los recordaban. No era por ahí la cosa, pero bueno, se safaron de unos padres sofocantes por un buen tiempo.

Para los dos, solamente había una cosa. Había comenzando una nueva etapa de sus vidas, que prometía ser más encantadora que las anteriores.

* * *

><p>Se que es un capítulo corto pero es que no había más cosas por poner. Quedan, a mi cuenta, solo dos capítulos más y que serán de relleno porque en verdad no faltan muchas cosas por aclarar. Es más bien para deleite de ustedes que tanto me han apoyado.<p>

Si se cuestionan sobre las dudas de Akane, es algo que siempre me ha parecido que está presente en la serie, aunque de manera inconsciente. Los dos son orgullosos y en eso se esconden para que nadie sepa de sus sentimientos. Pero, adentrándome más a Akane, a esa chica aguerrida, guerrera y a la vez dulce, puedo comprender que en realidad este asustada. Después de todo, Ranma es el primer amor no platónico que tiene (muy diferente de Tofú) y sus sentimientos son mucho más fuertes que nunca lo fueron con otra persona.

Además, que esa conversación serviría muy bien para cimentar mejor las bases de la pareja: una en donde existe comunicación y confianza, dos materias esenciales. Lo último, de Soun y Genma ¡Que puedo decir! no podían faltar, son así, así serán y hay que respetarlo jajajaja.

Me despido deseándoles, tardemente pero igual, un año lleno de prosperidad y abundancia.

chao!


	19. Los demás

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

¡HoLaa ToDoOs!

¡Gomen ne! Me tardé bastante en esta última actualización. No se qué decirles... bueno, la verdad. ¡no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué escribir! Tardé bastante en acomodar las ideas en mi mente y aún así no estoy segura de los capítulos que siguen. Espero me disculpen...

Comentarios:

cjs: tu comentario me enternecio y fue el me hizo decirme "¡Por favor Nefertari, termina el cápítulo de una buena vez!" Créelo o no, pero cuando demoro mucho en actualizar mis historias me enojo conmigo misma. Odio cuando me apasiono con un fic y de repente su autor saca cosas al estilo "Lo dejaré por falta de inspiración" ¿Para qué lo subías si sabías que no lo terminarías? ¡Lo odio! Y me odio a mí misma cuando hago eso sin querer... bueno, perdón por el mensaje tan largo xD

Annita Kyoyama: siempre me emociono cuando descubro nuevos lectores. Muchas gracias, espero que conforme vayas leyendo te siga gustando la trama.

Akai27: eso que ni qué. Buena parte del fic la enfoqué en la madurez que van aceptando los personajes, como reacción a ese accidente.

Usagui13chiba: jajajaja. De no ser por Nodoka otra sería la historia ¿verdad? ajaja

Anniechan: a mi me encanta que me leas y opines eso de mis trabajos.

Nora: sabe el señor que "Cosas por Hacer" es un reto personal por terminar. Empecé bien animada y al final ya no tuve ni idea de cómo seguirla, fue un bloqueo espantoso que aún no supero. Cuando termine con este seguiré con Cosas... pero todavía tengo muuuchas otras historias por terminar.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 18.<strong>

**Los demás.**

Drama.

¿Quién puede resistirse a sus embrujantes encantos? No había nada como tumbarse en la cama y sentir que el peso del mundo se te venía encima, llorando a más no poder, fingiéndote víctima de las circunstancias.

Si, el drama era adictivo. Y en esa ocasión curiosamente relajante. Sabían que exageraban de sobre manera, pero lo necesitaban. Era menester desahogarse completamente, lavar sus sentimientos con el amado sake, y empezar desde cero. ¿Verdad Ukyo?

La linda castaña tenía, cosa rara, el restaurante cerrado. Había decidido tomar ese día libre porque ya no podía seguir fingiendo una sonrisa cordial como si nada hubiese pasado. ¡Muchas cosas habían ocurrido! Y, en su punto de vista, demasiado rápido. No estaba completamente segura de haber asimilado todo, y ahí es donde entraba el sake. Lo poco que entendía no le gustaba para nada y necesitaba desahogarse. Que las lágrimas cayeran por su rostro sin temor a que alguien la viera, sin temor a sentirse débil.

Todo empezó cuando era una niña pequeña, al cuidado de su padre, que siempre le enseñó una sola cosa: cocinar. Cocinas. Cocinas Y ¡Ah!... cocinar. De eso vivían, vendiendo sus deliciosos platillos. No podía pedir vida más tranquila y pacífica, al lado de un padre afectuoso. Hasta que llegó al pueblo un hombre vestido de karateka acompañado de su hijo pequeño.

El niñito se convirtió pronto en su mejor amigo. Era divertido pasar tiempo con aquel chiquillo dedicado a los combates, y aprender de él varias técnicas de duelo. ¡Por no mencionar que comían realmente bien! Pero había algo en esos ojos azules, siempre intrépidos, y en esos cabellos negros trenzados, que le llegaron al corazón.

No tendría más de seis años. Y Ranma se convirtió en su primer amor. Esa ilusión del cariño que hace hermosa la infancia de las niñas, cuando, llenas de inocencia, se creen las mujeres más enamoradas y felices del mundo. Nada anormal y que no le pasase a otras personas. El problema.—y ahora era capaz de verlo—se enfocaba en que ella nunca perdió la ilusión.

Al ir creciendo y madurante todas las chicas van dejando atrás, con su niñez, aquellos primeros amores, para dar paso a unos nuevos de la adolescencia. Ukyo no lo hizo, ella se aferró a Ranma como si fuera el único hombre del planeta, su destino. En parte, gracias a su padre que la comprometió tan chiquilla y no paró de decirle siempre que el deber de Ranma era casarse con ella al crecer.

¡Más ilusiones! En su mente se fue formando un romance, que se puso sobre sus ojos cual venda que la dejó ciega por completo. No fue capaz de apreciar sus errores, y menos de descubrir que no estaba enamorada de Ranma. Tan afanada estaba en su deseo de hacerlo suyo, siguiendo sus sueños de pequeña, que cayó en el encaprichamiento.

En muchos sentidos seguía siendo una niña; la niña aferrada a su príncipe azul, su primer amor. Y no le dejaría marchar. Se topó con la cruda realidad de que no era la única tras Ranma.

Pelear contra Shampoo y Kodachi no era realmente algo malo. Se fortalecía entre pelea y pelea, además de que en el fondo, lo consideraba divertido. Sabía que ninguna de esas dos era la principal amenaza ante sus ideales. La única, la verdadera rival a vencer, era Akane.

¡Y si, debía admitirlo! Por mucho tiempo la consideró insignificante, viendo en ella tantos defectos que era incapaz de considerarla digna de Ranma (e ahí otro de sus errores, idealizar al chico) No fue si no hasta el día de ese fatal accidente que entendió todo. Y sufrió su primera decepción amorosa, en todo el contexto de la palabra.

En el fondo, y de no ser por Ranma, no tenía nada en contra de Akane. Era una muchachita curiosa, divertida a su manera, con buenas intenciones y que siempre tenía un tema sobre el cuál charlar. Definitivamente no le deseaba mal, y saberla hospitalizada, por ese espantoso accidente vehicular, le removió sentimientos dentro de su corazón.

Bueno, no había sido realmente mala con Akane… algunas veces. Ciertamente, ella no se merecía que estuvieran siempre insultándola y siendo groseras. Pero… estaba enamorada ¡Y todo lo hizo por Ranma!

¡Por Ranma! Oh, por favor. Aquello sonaba tan patético. Toda su vida había ido detrás de un mismo hombre y hasta ahora se percataba de que fue tiempo perdido. Ranma estaba enamorado de Akane, y eso con nada lo cambiaría.

Pero no podía evitar sentirse mal consigo misma.

La botella de sake estaba abierta, pero aún no había empezado a tomar. Nunca antes había tomado algo alcohólico y en el fondo tenía algo de miedo. Pero el llanto, el dolor, la decepción, le dieron un extraño valor. Sirvió poco del líquido transparente en la copita que después, se llevó a la boca.

Tosió fuerte, pues el líquido al pasar le quemó la garganta. Fue una sensación desagradable, sabía amargo y tenía un olor extraño. Tosió mucho antes de poder respirar bien, y llevarse un enorme vaso de agua a la boca.

Quizá el sake no era lo suyo… pero había cierto alivio en ella tras esa bebida. ¡A, qué más importaba! Una copita… y otra copita… descubrió que entonces ya no le dolía, y el sabor pasó a ser uno curiosamente aceptable, por no decir adictivo. Se asustó cuando descubrió la botella medio vacía ¡Tanto había tomado! Pero, no se sentía borracha. ¡Hum, quizá y es inmune a sus efectos!

¿Inmune? Si, en su mente. Porque ella no veía sus movimientos ahora torpes, ni escuchaba los ruidos de alguien afuera del restaurante. Ella estaba inmersa en sus propios pensamientos, cantando a todo volumen canciones de amor y llorando como si eso le trajera algún consuelo.

La puerta se abrió, asomándose por ella un hombre con pañoleta en su frente. Ukyo, a quien el sake ya se le había subido a la cabeza, le sonrió mientras trataba de ponerse en pie.

-¡Ryoga!—saludó—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te perdiste en la entrada?

Y se echó a reír.

Ryoga jamás, y dígase jamás, había visto a una mujer borracha. Hombres sí, e infinidad ¿Pero mujer? Hasta donde sus conocimientos llegaban las damas no tomaban más que media copa de sake para brindis importantes, y jugo. No estaba seguro de qué hacer. ¡Solamente había entrado para pedirle una dirección!

-Ehh ¿Ukyo? ¿Estás bien?

-¿Yo? ¡Hip! Muy bien… hip… ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Te noto… extraña.

-Boberías ¡Pero anda, pasa! ¿Okonomiyakis? Hip ¡La casa invita! ¡Hip!

-Ehh…. No gracias.

Ukyo finalmente se puso en pie, pero tropezó y cayó encima de Ryoga. El chico, como es fuerte, pudo sostenerse y no caer. Solo que en el proceso envolvió la estrecha cintura de Ukyo en sus dos brazos, mientras la castaña rodeaba su cuello.

Ryoga estaba completamente rojo de la pena. Ukyo, parecía tan fresca como si nada hubiese pasado. Le abrazó más fuerte y siguió hablando, ahora sus palabras sonaban tan tropezadas y torpes que le costaba entenderla.

-Siempre es bueno tener amigos….. ¡Hip!... que te sostienen ¡Hip!... cuando vas a caer…. ¡Hip!

-Ukyo, estás… algo mala… mejor vamos a dormir ¿no?

Ella lo miró con ojos chispeantes.

-¿Dormir?

-¡No me malentiendas!—se apresuró inmediatamente—Yo… decía… es que…

Estaba nervioso, a más no poder. Ukyo era linda, tierna y muy dulce. Le gustaba estar con ella porque siempre sabía escuchar. Solo que, en esas circunstancias, tenía entre brazos a otra Ukyo muy distinta de la que él conocía. No le soltaba en ningún momento, y aunque trató de apartarse de ella, no pudo.

Ukyo empezó lentamente a dormirse, rendida por el cansancio. Cuando escuchó su respiración pausada, Ryoga la cargó y se adentró a la casa buscando a tientas la habitación. Afortunadamente no era demasiado grande como para perderse. La mullida cama se veía tentadora, incluso para él que llevaba caminando todo el día. Pero no era momento de pensar en él, si no en Ukyo.

La depositó suavemente sobre el colchón, la castaña se movió inquieta y comenzó a despertarse.

-Ukyo, calma. Debes dormir.—le dijo, acariciando suavemente su melena.

La chica entonces comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Ahora sí que no sabía qué hacer. Ukyo sollozaba y golpeaba las almohadas, su carita enrojecida y toda mojada por las lágrimas.

-No está bien que llores—le susurró—Anda, duerme.

-¡Soy patética!—dijo de repente—Lloro por un hombre que nunca me quiso…. ¡Por que lo sigo queriendo!

Para ese punto estaba tan abrazada de él que le empezó a mojar la camiseta. Ryoga la escuchaba calmado, sin decir o hacer nada, devolviéndole el abrazo porque sabía que necesitaba consuelo. Ukyo hablaba y hablaba contando todo sobra su infancia, pero más que nada, sobre Ranma… y Akane.

-¡Yo sé que la quiere muchísimo! ¡Y no le culpo! Akane es linda… pero… ¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Qué haré ahora?

-Tranquila. Encontrarás a un hombre que te quiera.

-¡No es cierto!—y gimió—¡Nadie me querrá!

-Si lo harán… eres bonita Ukyo—acarició levemente sus mejillas—Mucho…

Ella se sonrojó. Entendía a medias sus palabras y tampoco estaba segura de lo que decía. Comenzaba a sentirse mareada y veía el rostro de aquel chico distorsionado… ¿Era Ryoga? Finalmente, sus párpados pesaron demasiado y sus brazos sucumbieron. su mente repitió una y otra vez, antes de perderse, aquellas tiernas palabras: "Eres bonitas"

Por la mañana, Ukyo sentía que la cabeza le iba a reventar. Le dolía demasiado, el cuerpo estaba entumido, caso como si tuviera un resfriado. El calor era sofocante y además, apenas podía moverse. Los ojos estaban hinchados por todo lo que lloró la noche anterior, tenía náuseas y el estómago también le dolía un poco… pero no tanto como su cabeza.

-¿Qué pasó anoche?—se preguntó, mientras se sentaba en su cama. Lo último que recordaba era haber visto a Ryoga entrar a su restaurante y… bueno. Todo estaba muy confuso a partir de ahí.

Se puso de pie, pero demasiado rápido, por lo que sintió un extraño vértigo. ¡Vaya que andaba mal! Si así se ponía uno tras tomar jamás volvería a aceptar ni una copa de sake. Mala decisión la suya. Abrió los ojos para toparse con el resplandeciente sol, que le quemó e hizo sentir pinchazos en sus sienes ¡Qué horrible!

Buscó a tientas la puerta, abriéndola de par en par. Caminó tambaleándose por el pasillo rumbo al restaurante, para cocinar al menos un desayuno. No podía tomar medicinas en ayunas, le empeoraría el dolor de estómago. ¿Dónde estaría Ryoga? ¿Se habría ido en la noche? Se puso toda colorada de pensar ¿La vio en esa estado, borracha? ¡Dios santo, qué cosas habrá dicho o hecho!

Acercándose al lugar, le llegó el olor de unos huevos que le pareció delicioso. Abrió la puerta y apenas pudo reprimir su sorpresa de descubrir a Ryoga cocinando con un delantal. La barra tenía varios platos, en uno bastantes verduras picadas, en otro, una humeante sopa. Finalmente colocó dos huevos revueltos con salsa en el tercero de los platos, y le sonrió.

-Buenos días.

Ella llevó una mano a su cabeza, que aún la estaba matando, y trató de devolverle la sonrisa. Se acercó a la barra para tomar asiento, sorprendida.

-¿Qué es todo eso?

-Considerando todo lo que tomaste anoche debes sentirte peor que enferma—bajó su mirada, pues era cierto ¡Que pena!—Debes reponerte.

-¿Me viste así?—qué pregunta tan tonta.

-No te apures, he visto peores—en hombres pero ¿Ya qué?—Anda, come que se te enfría.

-¿Y tú?

-Ya desayuné—mentira, no tenía hambre.

De verdad quería comer, pero sentía el estómago inmerso en una revolución de ácidos y alcohol que le causaban dolores. Al menos pudo comer algo de verdura y huevos, pero no todo. Ryoga insistió y no se rindió hasta ver dos de los tres platos vacíos. Después, le sirvió zumo de naranja y le tendió dos pastillas.

-Son para el dolor de cabeza. Te lo quitarán rápido.

Ella no dijo nada más. Ryoga se estaba tomando tantas molestias que lo mínimo por hacer era cooperar. Se las tomó sin rechistar y después se recostó en la barra. Vaya que no se sentía bien.

-Ryoga aún no me he disculpado—y le miró fijo—No tenías porqué haberte molestado en prepararme un desayuno ni…

-No es para tanto Ukyo. ¿De qué sirve tener amigos si no estamos cuando lo necesitas?

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón.

-Además, yo soy quien entré sin avisar. Discúlpame tú a mí.

-Mejor hagamos de cuenta que nada pasó ¿Vale?

-Vale.

Comenzaron a tocar la puerta, cosa que hizo a Ukyo gemir.

-De verdad que hoy no tengo ganas de trabajar.

-No son clientes.

Efectivamente. Ryoga abrió la puerta, y por ella entraron dos personas con las que Ukyo se sentía apenada. No porque les hubiera hecho algo malo, si no por los pensamientos tan negativos que tuvo hacia ellos durante su noche embriagante.

Akane fue la primera en saludarla con una de esas sinceras sonrisas que la hizo sentir más culpable. Se sentó a su lado, sin pasar de alto su aspecto.

-Ukyo ¿Estás enferma?—y puso una mano sobre su frente—Te ves tan roja, como agripada.

-Solo es un fuerte dolor de cabeza—le respondió.

-¿Y has tomado algo?

-Si, no te apures por eso.

Ranma estaba atrás, hablando con Ryoga. Al verla hizo la misma pregunta, que la llevó a dar la misma respuesta. Les invadió un incómodo silencio antes de que iniciara una conversación.

-¿Has mejorado, Akane?—preguntó a la chica.

-Bastante, diría yo. De hecho, venimos del hospital.

-¿Ah si?

-Sí. Me dijeron que pronto podré recuperarme totalmente.

-¿Y qué tantas cosas recuerdas?

-Cosas básicas—después, se inclinó a su oído—No puedo creer que en un principio te creí chico.

Ella se sonrojó, pues de seguro había recordado todo. Incluido, todas las peleas que hicieron por conseguir a Ranma. Pero Akane solo le sonreía con naturalidad; si hubiera recordado algo de eso, o no, era pasado, y no lo sacaría como tema de charla en ese día.

Ukyo vio a Ranma de reojo. El chico estaba completamente atento a los movimientos de Akane, y sabía porqué. Se esforzó en seguir sonriendo.

-Me alegro mucho de que estés mejor—le dijo con sinceridad.

-Gracias Ukyo.

-También veníamos a preguntarte si sabías algo de Shampoo—agregó Ranma—No la he visto y el Neko-Ken está cerrado.

-¿Shampoo? Ella se fue a China hace como dos semanas—respondió—Me dijo que sus padres se lo habían pedido.

En parte era cierto y en parte mentira. Shampoo tomó lo de Ranma y Akane todavía peor que Ukyo. A la china la invadieron muchos remordimientos por todas las malas jugadas que les hizo pasar y así, tras miles de visitas al hospital cuando Akane estaba en coma, muchas disculpas y un sinfín de obsequios, tomó la resolución de irse a su aldea. Ya no había nada que la detuviera en Nerima.

-¿De verdad? ¡Que tierna para despedirse!—Y Ranma se hizo el ofendido—Espero que no encuentre problemas y se la pase bien.

"Pues estaba muy al pendiente de Mousse cuando se fue" pensaba Ukyo "¿Quién sabe? Igual y si encuentre a una buena persona"

La conversación, después de eso, se hizo fluido. Ukyo sintió que su dolor de cabeza iba desapareciendo, al igual que el de su corazón.

"Creo que… si él es feliz, también lo seré yo".

* * *

><p>Es la primera vez que escribo a un personaje borracho, y espero hacerlo bien. Nunca he visto a ninguna persona en esas condiciones, así que me basé en mi imaginación y escenas de películas xD<p>

Incluí a Ukyo porque es un personaje que realmente me gusta, y más su mancuerda con Ryoga. A Shampoo la mandé lejos, siempre me cayó mal y con lo orgullosa que es puede que haya reaccionado de esta manera. El próximo capítulo será, de seguro, el final. Y se enfocará al cien por ciento en Ranma y Akane. ¿Por qué le dedicó todo un capítulo a los personajes secundarios? Porque en el fondo, los sentía olvidados. Esta es una manera de hacerles ver que siempre estuvieron ahí, sin que Ranma y Akane lo notaran. Y de serle más fiel al anime.

No sé si les guste, personalmente estoy un poco... indecisa. Pero es lo mejor que pude hacer. ¿Reviews?

chao!


	20. Confesión

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

****¡Hola, querido público! Al fin vengo con un capítulo nuevo. Es corto, muy corto. Es más bien un momento perdido, de eso que tienen que ponerse para seguir con la historia. El siguiente es ya el final... ¡No puedo creer que esta historia se vaya a terminar! siento lágrimas en mis ojos...

Revisión de Comentarios:

S-ReikiSaotome-T: No lo sé, en varios fics he visto que emparejan a Ryoga y Ukyo, me pareció buena idea hacerlo. Después de todo, al analizarlos no harían una mala pareja.

KaRi84: muchísimas gracias :)

Akai27: gracias por todo tu apoyo. Y sí, Akane se recupera del todo. De eso trata este chap.

97pupi: me emociona encontrar nuevos lectores que ademán opinen de una manera tan positiva sobre mis historias. Muchas gracias de verdad por leerme y comentar tantas cosas que me hacen sentirme bien conmigo misma. No estoy segura aún de qué final ponerle, pero espero no decepcionarte con eso :)

itzeldesaotome: yo me siento peor porque me diverti mucho escribiéndola.

: no importa, mientras me sigas leyendo soy más que feliz xD

Usagui13chiba: no es una mala idea lo de Ukyo y Ryoga, aunque no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo meter esa escena dentro se este fic... quizá un one-shot anexo o una secuela... bueno, es algo que deberé pensar.

Annita Kyoyama: me alegro de que te guste tanto.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 19.<strong>

**Confesión.**

_POV de Akane._

Ver el cielo era sin duda alguna un espectáculo hermoso al atardecer, sobre todo cuando estás sentada encima del techo donde el viento cálido te quita el calor y puedes alejarte de todo y todos. Al menos, eso era lo que yo pensaba, mientras me recargaba cómodamente pensando en todo lo que había estado pasando en estos meses.

Cambios muy bruscos. Demasiado bruscos. Giros de 180 grados que, gracias a una misteriosa fuerza sobrehumana, no me pudieron tumbar. Viéndolo en retrospectiva, si ni quiera yo estoy segura de cómo he podido mantenerme fuerte y firme en convicciones que me parecía naturales aún cuando no las conocía. Porque no las recordaba.

Hacia una semana que debía hacerle una fuerte confesión a Ranma. No era una mala noticia, al menos no desde mi punto de vista. Es más, creo que él ya se ha percatado de esto, o un poco. Es más perspicaz que antes. Y me alegro por ello. Parece comprender las situaciones sentimentales que le rodean con mucha más facilidad que antes.

Antes…. Sí. Ha cambiado demasiado. He cambiado demasiado. Todos cambiamos a un ritmo acelerado debido a la gran cantidad de pruebas que nos pusieron a superar una tras otra en un lapso se tiempo menor. La maduración, usualmente se da de manera paulatina, por medio de un grande y largo proceso. Nosotros debimos dar el enorme salto de la adolescencia a la adultez sin paradas o deslices previos, como todos los demás.

Fue aterrador, gratificante hasta cierto punto darte cuenta que en realidad, no nos percatamos de cómo modificamos drásticamente nuestras maneras de pensar y obrar. Sabíamos que estábamos mal y fue esa nuestra motivación. No me arrepiento. No sé él. Aunque, pensándolo bien, dudo mucho que lo haga.

Veo a Ranma siempre sonriente y mucho más tierno. El cambio en él se me hace más radical que conmigo. Ya no tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar en el futuro de diez años, o en el día de mañana. Simplemente sé que no estoy sola y que soy lo suficientemente fuerte para afrontar todo reto que nos den.

Y me siento orgullosa de eso.

Escuché el ruido de una ventana abrirse, después, el crujido de las repisas del tejado cuando el peso de un cuerpo humano se apoyó sobre ellas. Sonreía en mis adentros, procurando no sonrojarme. Sabía que me estaba observando desde hacia tiempo, pero no pensaba que saldría.

No me alteré en lo más mínimo cuando se apoyó sobre mi hombro para sentarse a mi lado, ni cuando pasó su brazo por mis hombros en un cómodo abrazo.

-¿Qué tanto piensas?—susurró, no había necesidad de hablar más alto. El silencio era tan cómodo que no lo queríamos romper.

-Cosas…

-Akane…

-Cosas, Ranma.

Hizo un puchero que me hizo reír.

-Debo decirte algo.—y aquí viene.

-¿Sí?

Estaba algo nerviosa, y no sabía por qué. No era como si fuera a decirle que era el fin del mundo ni nada parecido. Respiré hondo, calmando mi mente y hablé:

-Recordé.

Sentí que se tensaba algo. No comprendía en absoluto esa reacción por su parte, pero tampoco quería ponerme a pensar de más y sacar conclusiones tontas.

-¿Qué recordaste?—preguntó.

Por un momento, cerré mis ojos, y me dejé llevar por todas esas sensaciones. Ese cúmulo de eventos que hemos vivido. Si lo pienso de esa manera, me cuesta a veces creer que olvidé absolutamente todo. Y de no ser por la desesperación, frustración y confusión que recuerdo, no lo creería como lo hago.

Noté a Ranma tenso y nervioso. Seguro pensaba que había recordado algo malo. En realidad no recordé algo malo, si no todo lo "malo" por llamarlo de alguna forma.

-Todo—respondí como si la palabra fuera simple, pero en verdad, encerraba demasiadas cosas y significados.

Sus azules ojos se abrieron de par en par, conteniendo sorpresa. La verdad, me esperaba esa reacción, entre tantas otras posibles. La mano que ligeramente rozaba mis dedos atrapó toda mi mano en un apretón muy fuerte, que me empezó a lastimar. No me quejé para no romper el momento. Él estaba asimilándolo todo y, conociéndolo, tardaría un poco más.

Parpadeó dos, tres… a la sexta vez me vio con ojos entre confusos y soñadores. La expresión me pareció indescifrable. No temía miedo, en el fondo, sabía que lo peor que podía pasarme, ya me había ocurrido. ¿Qué podía perder ahora? Nada.

-¿Todo?—como lo esperaba, no podía asimilar.

Asentí, sabiendo que sobraban palabras.

-¿Desde cuándo?

Bien… no esperaba realmente su pregunta. Ciertamente era ahora más astuto.

-El martes—le dije, en voz baja y sin verlo—Por la noche tuve extraños sueños, eran en realidad recuerdos. Cuando desperté comencé a hojear nuevamente los álbumes y di con una fotografía particular…

-¿Puedo saber cuál?

Lo miré con una sonrisa.

-La que me diste en un marco, por navidades ¿Recuerdas?

Asintió lentamente.

-Todo vino a mi mente en ese momento. Fue rápido, y algo doloroso, como si se me clavara una estaca en la mente.

-Así que ese fue el motivo de tu dolor de cabeza…

-Sí.

Silencio absoluto.

-¿Por qué me lo dices hasta ahora?

-Al principio no le di mucha importancia. Pero creo que debes saberlo, después de todo, hay una enorme diferencia entre saber y no saber nada ¿verdad?

No dijo nada más.

En cambio, lentamente con algo de timidez paso su brazo por mi espalda, hasta posar su mano en mi cintura. Me recargué sobre su pecho mientras me envolvía en un abrazo tierno, de repente, posesivo. Cerré mis dos ojos, dejándome guiar por las sensaciones en mi interior.

* * *

><p>Taraaaan!<p>

Akane ya recordó todo lo de su pasado, y espero que la pequeña escena le haya gustado. El epílogo no promete ser más largo, porque de verdad no hay ya casi nada que decir, solamente darle el toque final a la relación de los dos para dar pie a su "felices para siempre"

¿Review?

chao!


	21. Epílogo

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

****¡AAAHHH! no puedo creerlo ¡Es el final! Dios mío, sí que tengo ganas de ponerme a llorar (ando bastante sentimental) me encariñe mucho con esta historia. Espero que de verdad les gustara leerla.

MUCHAS GRACIAS

POR LAS 26 ALERTAS.

POR LOS 26 FAVORITOS.

LOS 17,600 HITS

Y LOS 181 COMENTARIOS.

Con los que subo este epílogo.

Especialmente a:

**Usagui13chiba, Nora, Akai27, amoranma, Bell, 97pupi, itzeldesaotome, S-ReikiSaotome-T, Annita Kyoyama, KaRi84, IProOmise, cjs, Anniechan, linkywakura, lucille, karla eves, m3rmaid Akane, Pam Elric, Ksra0, Rena7, orange-star-destiny, Akima06, Jota28, MaRce kid nicky´s girl, Diana Tendo, chofis, carmen15, susyakane, Egypt Princess, Pandora, Akemi, SOL3DAD, kannanimonikoto, soadora, isacandy, alix, DidianaHappy, Krlita, akane yangzt, Pam.**

Por todo el apoyo que me brindaron, los ánimos que me dieron para poder terminar esta historia (al fin)

Y a todos los que leyeron mi historia sin comentar ¡Muchas gracias! este epílogo es para todos ustedes, mis fieles lectores.

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo.<strong>

**La Última vez.**

Kasumi estaba de pie en el umbral, con ambas manos reposando graciosamente en su falda y viendo hacia el jardín. La sala de té tenía a Genma y Soun sentados y charlando animados, con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros mientras bebían sake, aprovechando que atardecía. A lo lejos, por el estante, Ranma y Akane corrían de un lado al otro, escapando de las cámaras de Nabiki y gritándole que les dejara en paz.

Ah… gritos ¡Cómo los extrañaba! No es que no le gustase la paz, no. Las cosas no iban por ese lado. Más bien era el hecho de que todo volvía a la normalidad. Bueno, si es que a eso se le podía llamar normal. Kasumi optaba por sonreír, feliz de ver a su hermana finalmente recuperada y llena de esperanzas. Con toda una vida por delante.

Estaba orgullosa de Akane. Y de Ranma también. Habían podido vencer los retos que les puso la vida y ahora de verdad se merecían el uno al otro. El arduo esfuerzo que empeñaron en estar juntos le garantizaba una vida larga y feliz.

Bueno, quizá algunos amigos faltaran a la boda. Como la simpática china y su abuela, pero muchos otros acudirían. Quedaban varios meses para la ceremonia y Kasumi confiaba con su gran corazón maternal que todo saldría bien. Ahora los dos estaban completamente de acuerdo en esa decisión, Tía Nodoka se había encargado de contener a su esposo y había hecho un acuerdo muy bueno con Nabiki para que no vendiera ninguna información comprometedora.

Pero, lo más importante de todo, es que Akane y Ranma eran felices. Demasiado. Se les notaba en esos ojos brillantes de emoción, o en esas ligeras caricias y besos cortos. Eran jóvenes, enamorados, que pensaban en un futuro donde podrían caminar de manos entrelazadas y desafiar al destino mil veces más de ser necesario, si con eso su amor perduraba.

Akane había sido aceptada en la universidad y Ranma también. Poco después de la boda se mudarían a Tokyo donde empezarían, de verdad, su vida marital. Ambos querían realizarse de una manera profesional y conseguir empleo; el que, después pudieran heredar el Dojo no les resolvería la vida. Querían triunfar por su propia cuenta y lo harían.

De hecho, parte de la decisión de adelantar la boda fue la inminente mudanza. Ahora, sin llamar la atención de nadie y librándose de una presión familiar, los dos podrían vivir cómodamente sus vidas universitarias.

Kasumi de verdad estaba feliz. Como una madre lo estaría. Y sabía que su propia madre, desde el cielo, debía estar alegre y orgullosa, extendiendo ambas manos hacia su hija menor para colmarla de mil bendiciones en esta nueva etapa de su vida. Ya Kasumi se había encargado de enseñarle a Akane lo básico que hace una ama de casa; es decir, lavar, planchar, limpiar, cuidar la economía doméstica y, claro, cocinar. En éste último tuvo unos cuantos problemas, pero la castaña estaba segura que en tres meses aprendería mínimo a hacer un buen arroz sin que se le quemara.

-¡Nabiki!—gritó Ranma de repente—¡Dame esa cámara!

-¡Solo si me das diez mil yenes!—dijo la castaña, sosteniendo en lo alto una cámara de video y dando saltos por el patio, entrando de repente a la casa.

-¡Nabiki!—gritó más enojado.

Como bólido entraron a la sala de té. Genma y Soun se tumbaron al suelo asustados. Kasumi retrocedió dos pasos, dejándoles libre el pasillo y viéndolos cómo subían las escaleras.

-No corran que se van a caer—les dijo, claro que no le hicieron caso.

"Ah, niños" pensó en sus adentros.

Akane apenas iba entrando, pero estaba tranquila. La saludó mientras subía las escaleras.

-Akane—le llamó—Voy a hacer la cena ¿Me ayudas?

-¡Claro Kasumi!—dijo la susodicha, bajando rápidamente.

Se colocó el delantal con mucho cuidado y se internó a la cocina, escuchando calmadamente sus instrucciones mientras empezaba a cocinar.

¡Ya faltaba tan poco para que la viera partir en ese tren a la capital! Y pensar que, unos meses atrás, había etado internada de gravedad en el hospital, donde los doctores no le daban ni la más mínima esperanza de vida. Y ahora ¡Con toda una vida por delante! Sana, feliz y joven.

Esa había sido la última prueba, la última vez que sufriría por cuestiones amorosas. Ahora le tocaba disfrutar del premio que era un novio atento y futuro esposo enamorado.

Sí. Todo saldría realmente bien.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Muy corto, como pueden ver. Y es que ya no hay nada por contar. Me cuestioné mucho si hacer un epilogo desde el punto de vista Akane o Ranma pero después me cayó el 20 "De ellos trató todo el fic y el capítulo anterior se enfoca en lo que sintieron" por eso decidí hacer un epílogo en tercera persona, donde podamos ver sus vidas en un futuro a distancia como lo deseamos.<p>

Podrá ser, desde luego, un final abierto y "chusco" como dicen. Pero la historia, al menos desde mi perspectiva, no se prestaba a nada más. Un final cerrado no concuerda para nada con el carácter de estos personajes. Ahora, si me preguntan, estoy pensando pero NO es oficial que haya una secuela. Me planteo unas cuantas ideas más no llego a nada concreto. Si me llega una idea buena la tomaré, si no, pues con este final es más que suficiente xD

Nuevamente, muchas gracias por leer. Dios les bendiga, cuídense y ¡Hasta la próxima historia!

chao!


End file.
